Lost Daughter
by Clairisant2000
Summary: When AJ gets a call that his twin is dying, he heads to Texas to spend her last days with her. However, once there he receives another surprise! Adele informs him that he has a second daughter that he had no knowledge of!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Lost Daughter

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

RATING: NC 17

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant  and brendagaye42210 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta reader Qupeydoll

Chapter 1

Sunday, September 26, 2005

1830 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon when the call came in; AJ had been doing yard work after his morning run and had just come into the house to start preparing dinner when the phone rang. He saw on his caller ID that it was his sister, Adele, in Texas and guilt hit him for not returning the three previous calls she had made to his home in the last week.

Things had been very hectic at work lately and he had been putting in longer hours than normal. That was why he had missed the calls and by the time he had eaten and showered, when he would get home at night he was ready to fall into bed instead of returning her calls. But that was no excuse for not having done it today. Even though he had put in a full day at the office yesterday, he had today free and clear. He had just wanted to physically exert himself and rest his mental energies today.

Picking up the receiver just before the answering machine would have taken the call again, AJ said, "Hey, sis, I was going to call you after dinner. How have you been?" Although they were twins, and still close after all these years, both had very busy lives and they found it hard to keep in as close of contact as they would have liked. It had actually been a few months since they had talked although they tried to email each other once a week.

Adele's voice came across the line, weak and shaky, so totally unlike her normal brisk firm tone that AJ was instantly concerned. "AJ, how soon can you come to Texas?"

"What is it, Adele? You sound awful!" he exclaimed.

"That's what I was calling about, they operated yesterday and closed me up without doing anything. There's nothing that can be done, the doctor says I have a week, maybe two. I'd like to see you, if you can get away…" her voice trailed off weakly.

"Are you at home or in the hospital, sis?" he asked, trying to keep the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, out of his voice.

"I wanted to be at home, so they are releasing me tomorrow so I can be."

"I'll be on the next flight, Adele. Hang on, sis, I'm coming!"

"Thank you, AJ," she whispered.

He hung up and hit Mac's number on his cell phone as he headed for his bedroom to pack. When she came on the line, he began to explain, "Mac, I need to be in Texas ASAP my sister is dying…."

"Oh, Sir! I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

"Thank you, Mac, I need you to take charge of the office while I'm gone. If there's anything that you need I will have my cell with me."

"How long will you be gone, Sir?"

"I don't know, they have given her a week, two at the most," his voice broke as he said that.

"Don't worry about a thing here, Sir. You go and be with your sister. I'll handle this end."

"I knew I could count on you, Mac, thanks."

"Have you made your flight arrangements yet, Sir?"

"No, that was next on my list, and I need to kennel Dammit."

"Sir, let me take care of her for you! I miss Jingo and would love too. Also while you pack, I'll call Bud and have him get you a flight. Where in Texas?"

"Houston, and I'll need a rental car. Are you sure about Dammit?"

"Yes, Sir, I would enjoy it."

"Then why don't you stay here while I'm gone? All her things are here and I just stocked the fridge. You would be free to use anything."

"Thank you, Sir, I'll be right over so you can show me things and I can drive you to the airport. That way you won't have to leave your Escalade in long term parking."

"That would be great, thanks again, Mac."

"No problem, Sir, I'm on my way."

Twenty minutes later the phone rang just as AJ finished packing for the trip. It was Bud Roberts, "Sir, I got you on the 2215 flight out of Dulles this evening. I'm sorry, but that was the soonest I could arrange. Colonel Mackenzie told me about your sister and I tried my best to get you out sooner…"

"That's fine, Bud, thanks."

"You have Harriett's and my sympathy, Sir, and if there is anything that we can do for you, just let us know. Your rental will be waiting and your flight confirmation number is 1247D94." AJ wrote it down and thanked Bud again. He went ahead and made dinner, figuring Mac would be hungry even if he thought he wouldn't be able to eat. He was setting the table when Mac knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mac," he said as he opened the door to her. "I hope you're hungry, I made dinner."

"Oh, Sir, you didn't have to feed me!" she exclaimed, just as her tummy growled.

"But you are hungry?" he asked with a half smile.

"Always, Sir," she admitted ruefully.

He led her to the dining room and was soon back from the kitchen with a platter of Salisbury steak, backed potatoes and salads for each of them. "What would you like to drink, Mac? I have iced tea, coffee and bottled water."

"Sweet tea, Sir?"

"Yes, and call me AJ in my own home please," he smiled.

"Then tea, please, AJ," she smiled back.

After her first bite of steak Mac asked, "Where did you get this sauce, Si…AJ? It's fantastic!"

"I made it. Its simple really," he told her.

"Sure!" was her skeptical reply.

"It is! You just sauté the tomatoes, peppers, onions and garlic until it is all soft and pour it over the steak.

"But you forget that I'm a terrible cook!" she teased.

They finished dinner companionably and after clearing the table he showed her around the house and explained Dammit's feeding times. Before long it was time for them to leave for the airport. As they pulled up and AJ got out handing her the keys, Mac said, "I'm sorry about your sister, AJ. Take all the time you need, things are in good hands here."

"I know they are, Mac. Thank you again for all you've done."

"Anytime," she replied as he hurried off to check in.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday, September 27, 2005

0530 EST

Houston, Texas

He arrived in Houston just as dawn was breaking. Exhausted, because he couldn't sleep on the plane and knowing that they would frown on him showing up at the hospital at that hour, he decided to check into a hotel and catch a few hours of sleep. Once he was checked in, he called the hospital to gather information. The doctor made rounds between nine and eleven AM and Adele would be able to go home right before lunch. Since she had family to care for her she wouldn't need to be released in an ambulance.

The nurse at the desk reported that after talking with him on the phone yesterday, Adele had managed to have her first full night of sleep since being admitted. That made his guilt all the more acute. The nurse also informed him that because Adele was refusing to remain in the hospital that once she was released she would not be allowed to return. She would die at home. There would be a visiting nurse that would be there as often as needed, but Adele had been clear that no heroic measures be taken to prolong her life.

AJ told the nurse to let his sister know he was here in Houston when she woke and that he would be there at eleven AM to bring her home. After leaving a 1030 wake up call at the desk he fell across the bed and was asleep in seconds. Nightmares plagued him, every childhood adventure they had shared turned fatal for Adele in his dreams.

When he was jolted awake for the third time at 0945 he decided to just get up, shower, shave, and then get some food. He had only picked at dinner last night with Mac and had refused the snacks on the plane. AJ managed to eat most of the meal he ordered and then after checking out of the hotel he headed to the hospital.

He was directed to Adele's room, but when AJ entered the room he thought the nurse had made a mistake. The frail looking woman in the bed with her eyes closed couldn't be his sister. This woman looked years older than he knew his twin to be and she was nearly skeletal! His sister had never been a tiny woman like this one. She stood 5'11", nearly as tall as he was and had a full womanly figure.

AJ was about to back out of the room to find out what mistake had been made when the woman in the bed opened her chocolate brown eyes that were the same as the ones he saw in the mirror every morning. "AJ?" came the frail voice that he had heard on the phone yesterday.

"Adele?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes, have I changed that much?" she asked.

Attempting to cover, he replied, "No, of course not!" and he tried to smile as he came farther into the room.

"Liar," she teased weakly.

"Adele, what is it? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" AJ questioned standing at her bedside.

"It's my heart, AJ, and I didn't tell you because I didn't know till recently," she told him. "Will you get my clothes please so I can get dressed and get out of here? Then we need to talk, brother!"

"Yes, I guess we do," he responded, getting her clothes out of the tiny closet in the room.

AJ helped his sister to dress and just as she was putting on her shoes, a nurse's aid came in with a wheelchair to take Adele out to AJ's car. He helped her into the car and then headed to her apartment. Adele slept through most of the short trip waking only when the car stopped and the engine was turned off.

"Home," she sighed with a smile.

"Let me help you out of the car, sis," AJ said, getting out and going around to her side. As she got out, Adele almost sagged to the ground as her legs gave out. AJ swept her up into his arms as she weakly told him that her keys were in her purse. Handing it to her, he took the keys once she had found them and quickly opened the door and carried her into the apartment and then back to her bedroom.

"AJ, we need to talk," she told him as he laid her on the bed and removed her shoes.

"And we will, Adele, as soon as you have rested and I've found something to make for lunch."

"I'm not very hungry," was her answer.

"It doesn't matter, I will make lunch and you WILL eat!" her brother informed her firmly.

"Yes, daddy!" Adele said.

Stunned and worried that she had lost touch with reality too, his eyes went to hers where he saw the faint impish sparkle of the sister he used to know. Sticking her tongue out at him was all it took to get him laughing. Adele might not have much time left, but she was not letting it dampen her spirit. "I'll have you know that is my 'Admiral' voice, not my 'daddy' one. I never had to use that tone with Francesca. Mostly, I guess because of how little time I was with her."

"I do want to talk to you about your daughter, brother," she said as she drifted off.

As AJ searched the kitchen for something to prepare for lunch, he wondered what Adele had to say about Francesca. Maybe there was something special she wanted to pass on to her. He could still not take in the changes in his sister and that he would lose her so soon. Finding only canned chicken noodle soup in the cupboard and a loaf of frozen bread in the deep freeze, AJ made soup and toast for them for lunch. While it heated up he cleaned the fridge of all the spoiled food.

Taking the tray into her room he found her still asleep. Waking her gently, he insisted that she eat at least a bit of what he had brought her.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adele watched AJ as they both ate the meal he made, dreading what she knew she had to tell him, she pushed away her bowl only half eaten. "AJ, we need to talk about your daughter."

"Yes, you said you wanted to tell me something about Francesca before you went to sleep."

"No, AJ, not Francesca. I am talking about your other daughter."

"Adele, I don't have another daughter."

"That was what I needed to talk to you about before I died. I made a promise to a dear friend on her deathbed, but I have to break it now that I'm dying. I feel you need to know that you have another daughter out there."

"This is crazy, I would know if I had another child. I don't just go around fathering children and not knowing about it!" he snapped.

"Grace was so sincere when she told me, that I can't help but believe her, AJ. I have known her and Julianna for years, AJ, she told her daughter all about you. Julianna loves the memory of her father who was a brave Navy SEAL Lieutenant."

"I don't know anyone by the name of Grace, Adele. You have to be mistaken," AJ insisted.

"Make me one promise, AJ, go and visit Julianna. Talk with her, and listen to what her mother has told her about you, before you dismiss what I have to say."

"Adele, how long have you known this Grace?"

"Grace Arden and I met here when she came to the ranch looking for you. She had just found out that she was carrying your child, and because you had told her you loved her, she thought you would want to know."

"This is all preposterous!" he sighed as he paced her bedroom.

"She told us that she knew that your wife was dying and that as honorable as you were, you would stay with her to the end. But she hoped that once the end had happened, that you would come to her and the baby."

"You know very well that Marcella was never dying!"

"When we told her that very thing, and in fact that the two of you were expecting a baby, Grace said that she would prefer we never mention that she had come by, because if you had gone to all the trouble of making up a story about a dying wife, then you probably didn't really love her after all. Grace was very upset when she left. I told her that even if she didn't want you to know about the child, that the baby was still a Chegwidden and that I would still want to be an Aunt to it. I asked her to keep in touch with me, and we stayed close all these years," Adele was short of breath when she finished saying this and AJ could tell that she was once again exhausted.

Even though he wanted to demand more information about this Grace and her daughter he knew that his sister needed rest. "Adele, please rest now, we can talk more about this later."

"AJ, please just tell me that you will at least see her before you go back to Virginia!" Adele begged.

Reluctantly AJ replied, "All right, I will see her, now please rest. I'll be here when you wake," he tucked her covers up and left the room. AJ had time to think while Adele napped. He knew that he had never been unfaithful to Marcella, but Adele seemed to really believe this Grace woman, so he had wracked his brain for ANY memory of a woman by that name and came up with nothing. However, he had made a promise to his dying sister to at least see this girl and hear her story.

While he had been thinking, AJ had also been working. He had cleaned out what little food that had been in her fridge that was spoiled and had taken stock of what other food was in the apartment. All he could figure out was his sister must have eaten out, a lot! Checking on her and finding that she was deeply asleep, he left a note on her bedside table where she would be sure to see it and headed for the grocery store.

He was just putting a pan of lasagna into the oven when the visiting nurse arrived to give Adele her evening medicine. She introduced herself as Darcy and after cheerfully going about her duties told them that she would be back in the morning to give Adele her medication and said that she would also give her a bath and change her bedding. Wishing them a pleasant evening she left them alone, just as the oven time went off announcing that dinner was ready.

Placing the yellow roses that he picked up at the grocery store in a vase and taking the tray of food into her on a bed tray, he smiled and told her that he had made her favorite dinner. "AJ Chegwidden, you know that lasagna is YOUR favorite dinner, I like spaghetti!" she huffed at him.

"Liar!" he teased her back and handed her some garlic bread.

"Darn you, little brother, you always knew me better than anyone!" They both laughed over that and began to eat dinner.

"Adele, I've been giving this some serious thought, and I think that I will call Julianna this evening and ask if she will meet with me tomorrow while Darcy is here to care for you. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I am dying brother, what kind of trouble do you think I will get into?" Adele smirked.

"I really don't want to talk about you dying, sis."

"You have to face it sometime, AJ. There are a lot of things that I need to settle up and a lawyer would come in handy."

"Ah, so now all I am, is a lawyer!"

"Please, don't keep joking, AJ. There is time for fun and time for serious talk and we need to do the latter before I get much worse and can't settle my own affairs. There is some jewelry that I would like to divide between Francesca and Julianna. We need to give my clothes and furniture to the Salvation Army…" she trailed off as she thought of all there was to do.

AJ sat there quietly and hated to even think of being without his dear sister. They talked and planned for a while and then AJ asked for Julianna's phone number and address, so he could call and see if she would be free tomorrow to meet with him.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday, September 27, 2005

1900 EST

Houston, Texas

AJ gave serious thought about calling Julianna before going to see her, but he had always found the element of surprise to work in his favor in situations like this….Who was he kidding? He had never been in a situation like this before. Facing someone who believed she was his illegitimate daughter?! He knew he had never cheated on Marcella, so no matter what Adele thought of her friend Grace; she had lied to his twin. Now, he just needed to find out why and how to straighten the mess out, and find a way to make Adele believe him. He had very little time to do all that, so the sooner he got started the better. With the attitude of 'no time like the present' running through his head he took the address Adele had given him and headed for his rented car.

Julianna had just gotten home from work and had tossed some leftovers into the microwave, after kicking off her shoes, when the knock came at the door. Still dressed in her casual slacks and blouse that she wore to work, with her shoulder length golden brown hair pulled back in a fancy barrette, she padded to the door in her bare feet.

AJ stood outside the door waiting to meet his 'daughter'. He hoped she was home so he wouldn't have to waste precious time away from Adele as she didn't have much left he wanted to spend it all with her.

"Hello, may I help you?" the pretty brunette young woman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, I think so. Is your name, Julianna Arden?" AJ asked, looking at the beautiful young woman standing in front of him.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked politely, just as a fur ball of a dog came running to the door almost knocking the girl off her feet in his eagerness to greet the new person at the door. "Shakespeare! Bad boy! Get off the nice man!" she scolded, as the dog eagerly jumped up on AJ.

"Hello, fellow," AJ said petting the dog. "Nice name Shakespeare, I take it you must be a fellow lover of the great bard," smiled AJ. "Oh, excuse me, my name is Admiral AJ Chegwidden, and my sister is Adele. May I come in so we can talk?"

"Yes, he is named after...did you say you were AJ Chegwidden?" she asked, turning pale and backing away from the door.

"Yes, Ma'am, I did. May I please come in and talk to you for a few minutes? I assure you it's very important," AJ answered.

"You're my father!" she whispered. "I didn't think I would ever meet you!"

"No, Ma'am, there's no way I could be your father, that's why I wanted to meet with you and talk. Now may I come in and get this all straightened out?" he asked, staring at her beautiful but shocked face.

"If you're AJ Chegwidden then you're my father, I was even named for you, well with your initials, in reverse," she told him, still not moving to allow him to come in. She was still in shock at who he was; she didn't even realize they were still standing in the doorway.

"Please, if you'll just let me come inside where we can talk in private, we can make some sense out of the mess. I didn't even know your mother and had never heard her name until my sister Adele told me of her and you," said AJ. "I think we both deserve an explanation."

Julianna backed up from the door and holding it open, she led him into the living room. "Can I get you some coffee? I was about to have dinner, but suddenly I'm not very hungry. How can you not even remember my mother? You were all she ever talked about! She loved you so!" a single tear slid down her cheek.

"No, thank you, I don't need anything right now. Could we sit down and try and make sense of this? Please don't cry, I wish I were your father, but it's just not possible, I was out of country at the time," he explained. "Did your mother ever describe what you father looked like?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She told me all about you. That you were a young SEAL Lieutenant, and that you had a mustache, she loved your mustache. She said it tickled when you kissed her. She had your picture on her bedside table until the day she died. Mom was always sure that you would come back one day. She was a fool, here you are finally and you don't even remember her!"

"Are you sure she said that I had a mustache?" he asked. "I've never worn a mustache in my life. Do you still have the picture she kept on her bedside table?"

"Yes, why would I get rid of it? Until today, I thought that my father at least cared for my mother..." she sighed and got up, going into the other room she came back with a framed picture of a young SEAL Lieutenant and a woman standing next to each other. The young man in uniform did have a mustache, but it was not AJ Chegwidden!

Staring at the picture in shock, AJ's temper flared. "Damn your hide Thomas Boone!" he exclaimed how dare he pose as him and cause such a mess and hurt so many people. "Ms. Arden, the man in this photo is not me, but my best friend Thomas Boone. He's still alive, at the moment, and I'd be pleased to introduce you to him."

"No! Why would my mother lie to me?! You're my father and even if you don't want to know me or acknowledge that fact, then you can just leave. There is no reason to make up stories!" Julianna jumped to her feet and went to the door, holding it open for him to leave.

"Ms. Arden, you know my sister and trust her, right?" he asked. "Then come with me and bring this picture and she will tell you it's not me but Tom. She knows him well and will be truthful with you. I have no idea why he chose to use my name, but I assure you I will find out. Please come with me so we can clear this up before my dear sister dies."

"No, I will not stress your sister with this, please just leave Mr. Chegwidden. Just pretend you never heard of me or my mother."

"No, Ms. Arden, I'm afraid I can't do that, and even if I could, my sister wouldn't let me," he replied. "When I tell her of this mess, and that you wouldn't accompany me, she will insist on me bringing her here to you. She will want to view the photo and explain who this is with your mother. So by not going with me now, you will be causing much more stress for Adele than is necessary. I will leave you now to think of what I've said, but I assure you I will be back later today or tomorrow with Adele in tow at her insistence."

"If you think that she will want to see the photo, take it, it means nothing to me now. Not with the way you're acting. I am glad that my mother is dead so she can't see you denying her. Please leave now, and don't come back!" she tried to keep her tears from falling until the man left the house but it was nearly impossible.

AJ felt terrible but took the picture and left the house to return home to Adele. He didn't want to be gone long with her in the condition she was in. The next time he saw Tom Boone, so help him, he was going to beat the living tar out of him for this stunt.

Adele was still asleep when he got back to her apartment so he had plenty of time to think things through.

The beautiful young girl was going to be hurt no matter what happen. She had thought him to be her father and when she found out he wasn't she would become disillusioned. Then to find out that her real father had lied and never returned. He never wanted her or her mother.

"AJ, is that you?" came the weak voice from the bedroom a short time later.

Getting up and going into the bedroom he took Adele's hand, "What can I get for you, sis?"

"Just your company, did you go out?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yes, I went to see Ms. Arden and she thinks I'm lying to her," AJ replied sadly. "I tried to get her to come back here with me so you could identify the man in the picture with her mother but she refused."

"You saw her? AJ, I thought you were going to call first! You must have shocked her just showing up like that!"

"Adele, you know I'm more a man of action than words," he replied. "I can tell you now that I am absolutely not that girl's father."

"I do know that you are a man of action, that is why I believed Grace when she told me you were Julianna's father. How can you deny her now that you have seen her, AJ? She has your dark hair and eyes she is tall and strong! She IS your daughter!" his sister insisted.

"No, Adele, she's not. Her mother had a picture of Julianna's father. He was wearing a mustache and you know I have never worn one in my life," AJ said. "The man in that picture was Tom Boone."

"What? I know she told me that the man told her his name was AJ Chegwidden! Why would your best friend do that? And wasn't he married back then?" Adele demanded, still not wanting to give up on the idea that AJ was Julianna's father.

"Yes, and about that time Margaret was diagnosed with cancer," AJ said thoughtfully. "She didn't live out the year. He must have been going through a crisis, but why use my name? I need to talk to him and let him know he has a daughter. But first I need to convince Julianna I'm not her father and not lying to her."

"That still doesn't explain why he would use your name, AJ, she will be so hurt! She has idolized you all these years! She is such a sweet child," Adele pleaded with him to understand.

"I realize that, Adele, but I'm not her father. She deserves to get to know her real father," he said kissing her hand. "Sis, do you think if you called her she would come over and we could sort out this mess? She might believe you where she won't me."

"AJ, it's late and Julianna doesn't drive. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow? You could invite her over here for dinner, maybe cook for her..." Adele suggested.

"I'll do the cooking if you do the inviting," promised AJ. "Right now I'm not her most favorite  
person in the world. I don't think she would accept an invitation from me, but she just might accept one from you."

"All right I'll call her, hand me the phone." Adele made the call, and got Julianna to agree to come to dinner the next evening after she got off work. Looking up at her brother, Adele told him, "She'll come, but she was reluctant. Be kind to her, AJ!"

"I'll be as gentle as possible, Adele, but she still has to know the truth," he stood firm.

"It sounds like you tried to tell her the truth and she did not believe it. How do you think that you will convince her?"

"I was hoping that with your help she would believe. She knows you and trusts you, so I thought she might believe you where she wouldn't me."

"I will try my best, AJ. If you don't mind I think I will go back to sleep now, I'm very tired," she said faintly.

"Rest well, sister," he replied, as he kissed her cheek and left the room. Sitting on the couch he noticed the family photo album. Suddenly it hit him. He would pull out a photo of him about the same age as Tom so Julianna could see that they were two different men. That would have to work. Flipping through the album he found one of him and one of him and Tom together and pulled them both out. That should convince her if anything would.

The next day after Adele took a short nap before their company got there AJ went into the kitchen to start dinner. He had decided to fix spaghetti along with salad and garlic bread. He put a bottle of wine on to chill as he started. He hoped Julianna would like spaghetti, but then most young people did. She really was quite a beautiful young woman. As he fixed supper he wondered what she did for a living. He hoped to find out as much as possible about her tonight so he could tell his friend Tom. AJ had everything just about ready and decided to put on some soft music hoping that would help calm everyone nerves, his included.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tuesday, September 28, 2005

1800 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

AJ had just finished showering and dressing, he was trying a new aftershave when there was a knock on the door. He opened to find Julianna standing there with that silly dog at her feet, "Hello, Julianna, won't you please come in?"

"May Shakespeare come in too?" she inquired with a halfway smile.

"Of course, Shakespeare is as welcome as are you," AJ smiled at the girl and her dog. As she walked past him he got another view of her. She was no little girl, but a full-blown woman and a very desirable one at that. "Would you like to visit with Adele, while I finish dinner preparations? I have arranged it so we can eat with her. She is getting so weak that it's hard for her to come out and dine with us, so if you don't mind we will eat in her room."

"I don't mind at all," she said, as she walked into the room. AJ noticed how close the dog stayed to her, he was pressed up against her leg as if afraid to not be touching her. He had not thought that the dog was that skittish, but he seemed to need the reassurance of his mistress's' constant touch.

"What kind of dog is Shakespeare, Ms. Arden?" asked AJ, trying to loosen up some of the tension a bit. "He's a beautiful dog and so well behaved."

"He's a Hungarian Puli, and don't you think that as my father you could call me by my first name?" she said as she walked into the room. "Where is Adele's room?"

"Here I'll show you. It's down the hall first door on your left, follow me," he said.

"Shakespeare, follow him," she said and when AJ looked back at the odd command, he found that both girl and dog were following him down the hall. The dog was still plastered to her leg.

Going into the door he stood aside to let her and the dog come into the room. "In here," he said. He then looked to his sister hoping she would start a conversation so he could check on dinner and then they could explain he was not her father, but Tom Boone was.

For the first time, AJ noticed that she had a small bouquet of flowers in her hands as she held them out to Adele. "I remembered that daisies were your favorite, are they still?" she asked.

"How lovely, Julianna, yes dear they still are my favorites. AJ, please take the flowers and put them in water and bring them back in here so I can enjoy them," she wheezed. "Julianna, come sit by me on my bed, dear."

AJ took the daisies and found a small vase; he filled it with water and arranged the flowers in it. He took the flowers back into Adele's room. "Will this do, sis?"

"Yes, AJ, and that's not too shabby at that," she teased. "Is dinner ready? I feel a bit hungry."

"Yes, but I was hoping we could talk first," he frowned.

"We can talk and eat at the same time, brother. Life's too short to do only one thing at a time."

"As you wish, Adele," he said, and once again left the room to go and bring the food in. He wondered why Julianna did not take the opportunity to be alone with him and question him more about being her father by offering to help with bringing in the food, but she just stayed next to Adele's side. Maybe that was it, she just wanted all the time she could get with his sister, and he knew that she wasn't feeling well. 

As the TV trays were set up and Adele had her food put on her bed tray, AJ poured the wine. Everyone settled down and AJ looked at Julianna, he said, "I hope you like spaghetti. It's one of Adele's favorite foods. The wine is an excellent vintage also, I hope you enjoy it too."

"Thank you, I do like spaghetti," she said, as she reached out her hand for the food on the tray and her hand ran right into the wine glass, knocking it off the tray to shatter on the hardwood floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

Jumping up, AJ grabbed something to clean the wine up. He picked up the large pieces of glass and swept up the small ones. "I'll get you another glass of wine, Julianna. While I'm up does anyone want anymore salad or garlic bread?"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Neither lady did, so AJ left the room to get rid of the broken glass and to get Julianna a fresh one. When he was gone, she said to Adele, "I am such a klutz! What he must think of me!"

"He thinks you're a lovely young lady. Julianna, he's not your father like we thought. It's his best friend, Tom Boone, who for some reason used AJ's name," Adele softly said. "You and AJ need to get together and talk, then have him arrange a meeting with you natural father. He is a good man, but was going through a crisis in his life at the time he met your mother."

"I don't know what to say, all these years I have built my beliefs on the fact that your brother was my father, and you were my Aunt. Why would this Tom Boone do such a thing? What could he possibly have been going through to have lied to mother like that?" 

"That is something that you need to talk to AJ about. He is Tom's best friend and maybe he can help you understand. Then again, maybe Tom is the only one that can tell you what he was going through at that period of his life," replied Adele as she weakly reached up and caressed Julianna's cheek. "I'd still like it if you think of me as your Aunt, my dear."

"I will, I always will, Auntie Adele!" she cried, and hugged the dying woman, just as AJ came back into the room. Hearing what she had called his sister, he assumed that she had still not convinced Julianna that he was not her father.

"Julianna, here is your wine. I think it's time we all had a talk about who your natural parents were," said AJ, determined to get to the bottom of this. "Have you tried speaking to Julianna yet, Adele?"

She held out her hand and waited for him to put the wine in it, AJ thought this was a bit odd, but he was so focused on the talk he wanted to have with her that he didn't question it then.

"Yes, AJ, I have, and she understands that it was Tom that is her father and not you. But I still want to be her Aunt!" his sister told him defiantly.

"You make a wonderful Aunt and she's lucky to have you," AJ said all choked up. "I wish Francesca had been able to spend more time with you. That is one of my regrets, that she never knew you as well as I'd hoped and dreamed of her doing."

"Who is Francesca?" Julianna asked.

"She is my only child. She lives with her mother in Italy. My wife left me when Francesca was still a baby and I was fighting the war in Vietnam," explained AJ. "She divorced me and married a man who adopted my daughter. It has only been a few years now that I've finally gotten close to my beautiful daughter."

"I see, that's why you didn't want another daughter in your life?"

"No, you misunderstood me. I'd love to have had more children. I just never remarried after Marcella and I divorced. I have a little boy that I delivered, who is named after me, and I love him like I would my own grandchild; he is four and a half now. He just received a new baby brother and doesn't know what to do with him," chuckled AJ.

"So why aren't you married with a house full of children of your own?"

"I've never been lucky in love," he replied. "I have a current picture of your father, remind me to show it to you later. We need to leave Adele now, she is sleeping."

"Shakespeare, lets go," she said, standing up and waiting for the dog to come to stand next to her, once again leaning against her leg. She followed AJ out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Do you have the picture of my mother and father? I would like it back," she said to him.

"Yes, it's over there on the coffee table," he said starting to the kitchen. Calling over his shoulder, "Would you care for another glass of wine?"

"No, thank you, I've had enough." She searched with her hands until she found the coffee table and then the picture frame that she knew so well just by the touch of it. Clutching it to her, she sat down on the couch.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Coming back into the living room with his wine, AJ asked, "Would you rather have a cup of tea or coffee instead of wine?"

"No, thank you. Will you contact your friend about me?" she asked softly. 

"Yes, I can call him in the morning and invite him here. Then I'll introduce you too, so maybe that will help ease the strain. Of course it would be easier if you'd tell me something about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything, like what do you do for a living, for example," AJ said. "How old are you...OOPS wrong question. Never ask a lady her age," chucked AJ.

"I teach public speaking at the local community college." She smiled and added, "and I am thirty-four, how old are you, AJ?"

"I'm an old man of fifty-six and I'm an Admiral in the United States Navy. I'm the Judge Advocate General. That is just a fancy way of saying, I'm an old lawyer that is now over a bunch of youngsters and I'm busy pushing papers."

"I bet the women chase you around your desk all day!" she told him with a little laugh.

"If you think that then you need glasses, young lady. Why would some beautiful woman want an old bald man like me," laughed AJ. "I told you I was unlucky in love."

"My mother used to talk about Yul Brenner and how sexy he was, she said he was bald too. So you would want a beautiful wife, or none at all?"

"No, beauty is only skin deep. I would want a woman to love me for who I am," replied AJ. "Are you dating anyone?"

"No, I don't date much. Why wouldn't a woman love a kind man like you are?" she asked.

"I am a work-alcoholic and that usually turns them off. Then maybe I work so hard to keep from dating. I never thought of it that way before."

"I can understand that. I have often taken on extra classes so I wouldn't have to spend nights alone with just Shakespeare," Julianna chuckled.

"What's a beautiful girl like you sitting home alone with a dog when you should be out enjoying life?"

"Shakespeare is very picky!" she laughed.

"Leave him at home," smiled AJ. "I can just see me taking Dammit out on a date with me. Talk about spoiling a date."

"Shakey goes everywhere with me. Who is Dammit?"

"She's a mutt that saved my life when I was lost out in a blizzard. She adopted me and we've been friends since," laughed AJ. "I tried naming her after Shakespeare characters, but she wouldn't answer. One day she was sitting in my chair and I was still hurt so I said, 'Damn it, get out of my chair,' and that's how she got her name."

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" she gasped out, as tears rolled down her face she was laughing so hard.

"You should laugh more it's a beautiful sound," he grinned. "You must have your mother's eyes, their blue and Tom's are brown. However, you do have Tom's hair coloring and complication. He is a good man, Julianna, it was just an awful period in his life. I am a bit  
peeved that he thought he could pass himself off as me, but we'll work that out between ourselves. Would you like to go to dinner and a movie tomorrow after Adele is asleep?"

"Are you asking me on a date, AJ?" she asked, stunned at this, coming from the man that up until today she had thought of as her father!

"I just thought that if you came with me we might enjoy a night out together. If it makes you too uncomfortable, forget it," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't think about how it would sound."

"AJ, I wasn't saying no, I just was surprised. Here I was thinking you were my father up until a few hours ago...and now... But maybe you just wanted company and didn't really mean it to be a date? If so, I'm sorry that I assumed that is what you meant."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I would love it to be a date, but you are so much younger, and so beautiful why would you want to be seen out with an old man like me?" he asked, confused that she never dated as gorgeous as she was.

"I don't put much stock in people's looks either. You are a kind and gentle man, why wouldn't I want to go out with you? Where would you like to go?"

"Tell me your favorite restaurant and if there is a movie you'd like to see. We could do that, or maybe we could go dancing?" he said. "You choose and I'll escort you around town like a princess."

"Well, like I said, I don't go out much, so I don't really have a favorite restaurant, and a movie is pretty much wasted on me," she laughed. "And I'm not sure how Shakey would feel about dancing!"

"You don't like movies?" he asked. "Surely you could leave Shakey at home tomorrow night and I could protect you myself."

"Its not that I don't like movies, it's just that so many of them today are full of special effects that are just wasted on me. And I did tell you before that he goes everywhere with me. He is not for protection, AJ...you don't know...do you?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe that he was not aware of her condition.

"Don't know what, Julianna?" he asked confused.

"I would have thought that Adele would have told you!?"

"Adele hasn't mentioned anything except that she was sure I was your father because your mother convinced her," frowned AJ. "What are you trying not to tell me?"

"It's not a secret, I am just amazed that you didn't know. Shakey goes everywhere with me because he is my Seeing Eye dog. I'm blind, AJ."

"Blind! Julianna, you get around so well I never even noticed and I am trained to pick up on such things," admitted AJ. "Were you born blind or was it an accident?"

"I was born blind...maybe that is why yo...dad didn't stick around...he didn't want a blind child! I never thought of that before now! It was because of me that mom was without the man she loved all those years!" she buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

Taking her in his strong arms he rocked her back and forth in a gentle rhythm. "Darlin', that's not the reason. I'm sure Tom didn't know anything about you. We have shared many secrets over the years and he would have told me if he knew. He'll be thrilled to know he has a daughter because he has no other children."

"Do you really think so? He won't ignore me because I'm handicapped?"

"Absolutely not, Tom is not like that. What caused him to do what he did I believe, was his wife was dying. He was going though an awful crisis in his life watching her die slowly with cancer. I think he may have loved your mother, but felt guilty cheating on his wife as she lay dying," said AJ still holding Julianna. "Tom and I have both seen too much death, but when it hits  
that close to home it cuts deep into the heart."

"And you? Do you still want to go out with me now that you know I can't see?" she asked with her head down so he couldn't see her face. Julianna didn't want him to know how much his answer mattered to her.

Using his forefinger under her chin to bring her face up. "I very much want to go out with you, Julianna. You are a very beautiful and desirable woman. If other men can't see this then they are the blind ones."

"How is it that some woman hasn't snapped you up long ago?" she sighed, as she heard the answer she had been hoping for.

"I've never found a woman I could fall in love with. I thought I loved my wife, but she hurt me and since then I have never truly opened my heart again," he replied. "Somehow, I feel a special connection with you, Julianna, although I know I shouldn't because I'm much too old for you," he said as he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, she was unprepared for his kiss, she had not expected it. But it was nice, it was soft and gentle, her lips moved and she opened them slightly, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

AJ was just as surprised as she was and pulled her closer as he traced her lips with his tongue. Gliding his tongue into her mouth he made love with her mouth as she gasped again  
he drew her tongue into his mouth and gently began to suck.

Moaning in pleasure, Julianna reached up to caress his shoulders and neck and then her hands found their way to his head. His wonderfully bald head...her mother was right, bald men were sexy! 

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AJ slid his hands from her face, around her back and pulled her closer into his arms as he deepened the kiss. It has been a long time since he had held such a beautiful and passionate woman in his arms.

Caressing his wonderful baldhead, Julianna, pulled back a bit, breaking the kiss, she gave a tentative smile and asked, "May I 'look' at you?" 

"Yes, it is only fair since I am looking at your beautiful face," AJ smiled.

She carefully and slowly traced every inch of his face with her soft fingertips. Lingering the longest on his eyes, which he closed when she traced them, and then his lips, which he found very hard to keep closed because of the gulping breaths he was taking. It was hard to believe that just this simple act of tracing his face was so arousing, but it was!

Taking her hand in his he kissed each fingertip and then the palm of her hand, "What did you see, Julianna?"

"A very handsome, strong man, of great character. What color are your eyes, AJ?" she asked breathlessly, because of the kisses he was giving her.

"A deep brown," he replied.

"Ah, I knew it! The color of rich dark chocolate! Somehow I knew that you would have yummy eyes!" she smiled.

"I don't think I've ever had my eyes referred to as yummy before, but from you it sounds nice," he smiled. "Your eyes are a dark blue like the color of the ocean."

"Mother taught me colors by referring each color to something I understood, dark brown was rich chocolate, and even though I have never seen the ocean she always referred to blue as water. Cool and wet..."

"Your mother was a very good teacher. How long have you had Shakey?" he asked, reaching down and petting the dog.

"I've had him three years, he's my third dog. AJ, will you kiss me again?" she asked shyly.

"Gladly, Julianna," he replied as his lips covered hers and he kissed her so passionately her toes curled and she could have swore the earth moved.

"AJ," she whispered when he finally let her come up for air. "I really should be going...or I won't be able to," she sighed.

"Let me see you home like a proper gentlemen," he offered, standing and taking her hand to help her rise. "We do still have a date tomorrow night, don't we?"

"Are you sure that you should leave Adele? I mean I am used to taking cabs, so Shakey and I could just call one to take me home. And as long as Adele can be without you and you still want me...oops that didn't come out right. Yes, we still have a date if you so desire...ummmm maybe I should shut up before I get into more trouble!"

"How about, I want to go out on a date with you because I desire your company? Once out we can see what kind of trouble we can get into."

"I'm much more afraid of what trouble we can get into when we are IN not OUT," she grinned at him. "Now, should I call a cab, or are you sure that Adele will be alright long enough for you to see Shakey and I home?"

"She'll be fine for a little while. I'll be back before she even misses me," he replied. "Let me take your arm and I'll protect you on one side and Shakey can on the other."

"Well, he's a bit short to take my arm..." she giggled, because she was nervous about AJ taking her home. 

"That's alright, I'm tall enough for the both of us," laughed AJ. "I wished I had teachers as pretty as  
you are when I was in school. I would have failed every class so I could repeat them over and over  
again. That way I could just sit and stare at you every day."

"Stop! You are being silly! I bet you would have been the star pupil in a public speaking class. You have such a sexy voice and with being a lawyer I bet you have to do a lot of speaking in front of others."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Not as much as I did when I was an up and coming young attorney. Then I was something to see. Now I push papers and yell a lot," AJ whispered in her ear.

"I bet you are still something to see! Do the people you yell at listen to you?" Julianna shuddered at the feeling of his lips almost touching her ear. 

"You better believe it," he laughed. "They know my bite is worse than my bark."

"Ummm I think I will have to find a way of telling them that you are really just a teddy bear at heart!" she said taking his arm and preparing to leave with him. "Come, Shakey, let's boogie." 

"Do you dance, Julianna?" he asked, since she had mentioned boogie.

"Well, I know how, I'm not sure how good I am since most of my practice is at home to the radio, with Shakey...but he doesn't complain."

"Is Shakey a good dancer?" AJ chuckled. "Maybe the three of us could go dancing sometime."

"I'm sorry he only dances with me, he is very picky in his partners!"

"Ah, turned down again. See, I told you I was unlucky in love," he teased.

"Oh, AJ, I think your luck is about to change," she muttered softly under her breath. 

Smiling, AJ took Julianna home, unlocked her door, and turned her around for a goodnight kiss.

"AJ," she said just before he kissed her. 

"What, Julianna?" he questioned just a breath away from her lips.

"I am so very glad that you turned out not to be my father!"

"So am I!" he said as he covered her lips with his and kissed her slowly and deeply. Pulling apart just enough their lips were just a breath apart. "What time should I pick you up tomorrow night, beautiful lady?"

"Six?" she asked still breathless from his kiss.

"I'll be counting the hours until then, Julianna."

"So will I," she said as he took his leave. 

He was reluctant to leave, but he wanted to get back to Adele and to call Tom and let him know he had a daughter. AJ went back to Adele's apartment and check on her. She was still sound asleep. He went into the living room and sit down on the couch, picking up the phone and dialing a number from memory. He leaned back waiting for an answer.

"Boone, here," came his friend's voice over the line.

"Tom, AJ here. I'm at Adele's in Houston and I think you'd better fly down as soon as possible," AJ said solemnly.

"What is it, buddy? Is she alright?" Tom asked instantly concerned. He had been friends with AJ for so long that he had come to know his twin in the decades they had remained in contact after Nam.

"No, Tom, she's dying, but that is not why I'm calling. There is a situation down here that involves you and I from several years ago. I'd rather not go into it over the phone. Just come and plan on staying at least two weeks," replied AJ. "I promise you won't regret it."

"It might take me a few days to clear up things here, do I have that much time?"

"Do you want to see Adele before she dies?" he asked sadly.

"God it is that serious...I'll be there tomorrow no matter what I have to do to arrange it! What is killing her?"

"It's her heart," replied AJ his voice filled with tears. "It's only a matter of time."

"I am so sorry, AJ, how are you holding up? Why didn't you tell me before this?" Tom questioned.

"I didn't know before now," he replied sadly.

"Should I get a rental car or can you pick me up at the airport?"

"I can leave her as long as she is still as strong as she is now. I leave a phone by her hand," replied AJ. "Call me when you know when your flight will land"

"Will do," he told AJ and hung up to make his arrangements. AJ's cell phone rang again forty-five minutes later; it was Tom calling back with his flight information.

"AJ, the earliest flight I can get doesn't land till 0115. Is that a problem to pick me up that late? If it is I can rent a car as long as you give me Adele's address, or should I just get a hotel till morning and not disturb her at that hour?"

"It's a bit late, why don't you let me give you Adele's address and you rent a car," replied AJ.  
"There is a possibility I won't be here then if Adele has taken her medicine and is asleep. I just have to get out for a while and I made a date, not expecting you to come in this quickly."

"A DATE?!" Tom asked incredulously.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Yes, Adele introduced us. Lovely girl she came over for dinner tonight. I want you to meet her while you're here," replied AJ solemnly. "Anyway, if I'm not here you'll find the key under the mat by the door. You get the couch and I'll have it made up and ready for you to sleep."

"You sure I can't have the bed, in case you get lucky and don't come home?!" Tom teased.

"My friend, you'll live to eat those words," said AJ, with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I have to go, I hear Adele calling. See you when you get here, buddy."

"Sure, but just be warned, if she is that great and you introduce her to me, I might just steal her from you!"

"That's something we need to talk about when you get here. Now get your ass off the phone and down here as soon as possible."

"I will, buddy. Good night and a better one tomorrow. And if you can't behave, name it after me!" Tom chuckled and hung up. 

"Yeah, right Thomas William Chegwidden. You'd love that one old buddy," whispered AJ, as he went down the hall to the bedroom.

Wednesday, September 29, 2005

0730 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

The next morning AJ got up in a good mood and fixed breakfast, thinking of his date that night with Julianna. Taking Adele her breakfast he said, "Good morning, sis, how do you feel today?"

"As well as can be expected, AJ. It was nice to have Julianna over last night, she is such a sweet girl!"

"Adele, she not a girl she a grown woman. As a matter of fact we have a date tonight," smiled AJ.

"A DATE?! Albert Jethro Chegwidden! Until yesterday, I thought of that child as your daughter and now you are telling me you are going to date her?! You do know she is blind don't you?" Adele was very upset by this news, it caused her cheeks to flush and she sat up in the bed. In fact she looked healthier than she had since he had arrived!

"Calm down, sis. She's not my daughter and we got to know one another last night and decided we'd like to go out to dinner and dancing tonight," replied AJ. "Yes, I know she's blind although she hides it well."

"AJ, she is too young for you! Please don't hurt her!" Adele begged.

"Adele, you should know me better than that. She's lonely and needs to get out of that apartment. I offered to take her to dinner and dancing because she said she'd like to. She said she never went anywhere and that's just not healthy," replied AJ, hoping to calm her fears. "Oh, by the way, Tom's coming in tonight and I told him he could sleep on your couch. He needs to know Julianna and see if he wants to build a relationship with her."

"As long as you are not building something else with her, brother! How would your best friend feel if he found out you were dating his daughter? In fact if the situation were reversed, how would you feel if Tom were to start dating Francesca?" Adele questioned him.

"It's a little late for Tom to be playing father. Julianna is grown and has a mind of her own," AJ  
informed Adele. "She is a beautiful and intelligent woman who happens to turn men off because she's blind. It's a shame and unfair to her. I enjoy her company and if she enjoys mine I intend to cultivate a relationship with her."

"AJ Chegwidden, if I didn't know better I would say you are starting to fall in love with her! Now, you listen to me! She is very young and doesn't know the ways of men, you leave her alone!" his sister warned.

"Adele, I would never hurt her and I can't believe you would think it of me," replied AJ, with a hint of pain in his voice. Here she was dying and they were fighting. "She is living her life like a hermit. I just want to get her out into the world and show her there's more to life than four walls."

"That's fine as long as you are not showing her the ceiling!" 

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"ADELE! Really! What Julianna and I do is none of your business," replied a very shocked AJ. "Now, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Don't ADELE me, baby brother! I know how randy you sailors are and I want you to stay out of her bed and not put her in yours!" she fumed at him. "I'm not hungry!"

"Adele, I'm a grown man and have been for several years. I can control my urges. I'm only trying to be nice to a lovely lady," said AJ, as he left the room and Adele alone with her thoughts.

AJ was looking forward to his date with Julianna; there was just something about her that made him look forward to going out when he hadn't in ages. He showered and shaved and put on a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with a jacket. Once dressed he went in to see if Adele needed anything before he left on his date, "Adele, I'm getting ready to leave, can I get you anything?"

"Just assure me that you will treat her like you would want Francesca treated! Please, AJ!" she begged him.

"I try to treat all women like I'd want my daughter to be treat, like a lady," replied AJ, starting to become angry with his sister. "Now, do you need anything before I go?"

"No, AJ, just be sweet to her."

"Sis, I will treat her with kid gloves, so stop worrying. She needs to get out and experience life,  
instead of locking herself away with that dog."

"You do know that Shakey stands for Shakespeare, don't you? She is as crazy about that playwright as you are!"

"I would love to take her to a play. Maybe I can find one for tomorrow night or the next. But, she mentioned dancing tonight, so it's dinner and dancing with her, Shakey and me. So you see she has someone to protect her from this wild sex manic."

"And her father will be here tonight!"

"Yes, and I will tell him either tonight to tomorrow morning. One thing I want to find out is why he used my name. That still bothers me quite a bit," frowned AJ. "To let her mother and her think all these years the man was I."

"I can understand that, AJ. Now you better go or you will be late." She held her cheek up for a kiss before he left and waved him away.

Humming as he went out the door he drove the rental car over to Julianne's apart. Knocking on her door he waited.

Shakey heard the knock and was busy greeting AJ through the door as Julianna tried to find her left shoe, that Shakey seemed to have hidden. Finally giving up she opened the door with one shoe on... 

"Julianna, you look beautiful tonight, if only a bit lopsided," grinned AJ, looking at her with one shoe on and one off. "Can I help you find your other shoe?"

"You're a lawyer right? Then maybe you can interrogate Shakey as to where he hid it...should I get out a bright light and bamboo shoots?" 

"No, I never resort to torture. I will simply dispose him as if we were in court," informed AJ.

"Dispose of him?!" she cried out, "No! He isn't that bad!"

"No, Julianna, I only meant I would trick him into showing me where the other was. Hand me  
your other shoe." Julianna took off the shoe and handed it to AJ who knelt down in front of Shakey,  
"Hey, Shakey, see this pretty shoe? It smells pretty like Julianna," he waved it around and stuck it  
under his nose... "Here boy take it."

Shakey took the shoe into his mouth and ran into the guest bedroom and dropped the shoe in the open closet. There on the floor were both shoes, a pair of panty hose, a bra and a nightgown. When AJ explained all this to Julianna her reaction was more than shocked.

"Good heavens! He has been wearing my bras and nightgowns? I will have to put that mutt in therapy!" she exclaimed, to cover the fact that she was embarrassed to be in a bedroom with AJ and have him seeing those things. He was the first man she had ever been in a bedroom with, but she couldn't tell him that either.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"From the looks of both, he has excellent taste," teased AJ, as she blushed. "Can I do anything else for you, or do you just need to finish getting ready, beautiful lady."

"I just need to get my shoes on and put these things in the laundry basket. My purse is by the door with Shakey's leash. I never use it unless we are going into public buildings, he really hates it."

"Would you like for me to put Shakey's leash on him for you?" asked AJ, admiring the lovely sight before his eyes.

"If you like, thank you, AJ," she smiled at his general direction.

"Come here boy," called AJ, as the dog followed him to the door. Julianna was right, the little dog didn't like the leash, but AJ finally gotten it on him. "Are you ready to go now, beautiful lady?"

"Yes, sir!" she said with a grin, and held out her hand for Shakey's leash. She quickly slipped the harness over him that he wore to guide her when they were going someplace that the public would frown on a dog without a leash.

"I made reservations today at a nice place downtown I hope you don't mind. You're not a vegetarian are you?" asked AJ, shocked that the thought had not hit him before with so many young people these days turning away from meat. "If you are we can go some place else."

"No, I'm not, but thank you for asking. Are we still going dancing afterward?"

"Yes, Ma'am we are and we may dance the night away or until Shakey four little tootsie's get tired," replied AJ, opening the door and helping her out. He waited until she locked it and then helped Shakey guide her outside to the rental car.

"Shakey never gets tired, but his mistress does. And should you really be away from Adele that long?"

"No, but she'll be asleep by now so three or four hours won't hurt and the phone is by her hand and she has my cell number," he smiled. "How fast do you plan on getting tired?" he teased, as he started the car and drove off headed for the restaurant.

She shyly dropped her head and softly said, "You can take me home whenever you get tired of me, AJ, I know I am not much of a date, so you just tell me when you get bored."

"What happens if I don't get tired of you, can I keep you?" he teased. "Julianna, you're a beautiful woman and have a great personality, why wouldn't you be a fun date? So what if you're blind, I'm bald. No ones perfect."

"Haven't you heard? Bald is beautiful, no one has ever said that about being blind!"

"You're beautiful and that is all that counts in my book," said AJ. "So relax and smile we are going to have a good time tonight."

Now she was depressed, all he was concerned about was her looks? Looks were something that had never been an issue to her because of being blind, but here AJ was telling her that he would not be going out with her if she were not beautiful. Suddenly all she wanted to do was to go home. She sighed.

"Tell me something about you job?" asked AJ. "I want to learn all about you."

"I teach public speaking at the local college here. It is a good job for someone who can't see. I can rely on just my hearing to judge how the speeches are going. I have a student aid to grade any paper homework."

"Here you thought I must be a good public speaker, when all along you were the genius," replied AJ. "Do you enjoy speaking in public?"

"No, not really, but don't tell my students. I am always worried that I have something stuck between my teeth, or my shirt is buttoned wrong, or there is something stuck to my shoe, and everyone is just too polite to tell me, and then I look like a fool."

"You could never look like a fool, Julianna. I bet you are a wonderful teacher. You have a wonderful speaking voice that holds the attention. It makes people want to just sit and listen to you talk," explained AJ. "I think you've picked the right profession."

"Thank you," she said, just as the waiter came up to them to take their order.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Looking up at the man, AJ told him they were not ready yet and to come back in a few minutes, then he read the menu to Julianna and asked, "What sounds good to you, Darling?"

"Darling?" she asked, stunned at this form of address.

"I'm sorry did I offend you, Julianna?" AJ asked, worried that his usual forms of endearment had upset her.

"Umm, no, but don't you think it is a little soon to be calling me that?" she asked. 'If ever!' she was thinking.

"Excuse me, I have a habit of calling my friends that are women, Darlin'. I was hoping by now we were friends," he replied. "If it bothers you so much, I will try to catch myself and stop."

"But you didn't call me Darlin', you called me Darling, like we were lovers or at least in love. Remember I teach public speaking, I am used to listening for words," she told him just a bit defiantly. Wondering why he would call just friends Darlin'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the slip. I apology if I've upset you. I'll try to be more careful. Don't let my slip interfere with a lovely evening, Julianna."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Have you decided what you like to eat yet?" he asked, looking over the menu for himself. "I think I'll have a nice thick steak."

"That does sound good, but you would have to cut it up for me. Maybe I will just have a salad, or soup," she offered tentatively.

"If you'd like the steak then order it I wouldn't mind cutting it up for you. Don't forgo the pleasure of a good steak just because you can't cut it here, Julianna," he smiled. "Besides I'm sure Shakey would love to have you sneak him a bite or two."

"Not while he is on duty, but he does love it when I bring home a doggy bag for him. If you are sure you don't mind helping with the steak, then that is what I will have."

"I don't mind at all, go ahead and order it. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"Thank you, AJ. Just being out with you is very nice, I'm glad you asked me."

"I'm very glad you accepted," he replied. "Julianna, I have some news for you."

"Umm, what?" She was thinking, 'This doesn't sound good!'

"I spoke to you father last night and he'll arrive in Houston tonight. I asked him to stay at Adele's so he could have a chance to meet you," explained AJ. "I didn't tell him he had a daughter, I thought that was something I should tell him face to face. I would like you to come to dinner tomorrow night and meet him."

"Oh, AJ, are you sure that is such a good idea? He has gone all these years without knowing about me...and remember how you were when Adele told you that you had a daughter you didn't know about. Maybe it would be best to just let sleeping dogs lie?" she asked, with a worried look on her face.

"No, Julianna, Tom will love you. He is my best friend and I know him well. He was going through a bad time in his life when he met your mother. He has no children and has missed that fact all these years. He will be thrilled to learn of you," advised AJ, taking her hand tenderly.

"AJ, if he is your best friend, how will he feel about us going out? I mean if we are going to even go out again..." she trailed off, showing him just how unsure of herself and him she was. 

"Julianna, I want to go out again with you if you'd say yes. I am deeply attracted to you. Your  
personality, intelligence and beauty have drawn me to you like I haven't been drawn to a woman in many years. I realize I'm much older than you and it might bother you, if so please let me know and I'll back off," replied AJ. "As far as your father is concerned, you're a grown woman and can make up your own mind without any help from him."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Your age doesn't matter to me, AJ, I have never met someone that I have felt as comfortable with as I have with you and so quickly. If you want to see me again then I would like us to explore what we could have together. I'm just not sure about meeting my father now. I had all these thoughts of what he was and now they are all a lie!"

"Just giving him a chance, Julianna you might be surprised," he said. "Tom Boone is a good man and honorable man. Don't let one slip destroy what could be a wonderful father, daughter relationship."

"I will give him a chance because he is a friend of yours, but I don't think much of men that lie."

"As far as I know that is the only time my friend ever lied," said AJ. "I'm anxious to know why he used my name instead of his. I hope to find that all out tonight. How's your steak, Julianna? Is it cooked alright?"

"Yes, it's wonderful, thank you for suggesting it and cutting it for me. And I'm sure that Shakey will thank you later!" she giggled.

"Did you train him or buy him already trained?" asked AJ, taking a sip of wine.

"He was trained as a Seeing Eye dog for me, but I have taught him a few fun things!" she laughed, finally relaxing a bit in his company. Her smile was lovely when she let it show.

"Like what fun things, name one," he grinned.

"Well, it certainly wasn't to steal my undergarments!" she blushed again at the thought that he had seen such things.

"Well, I have to admit that he has very good taste," teased AJ.

She blushed even more and tried to hide her face in her napkin. No one had ever teased her like this!

"You blush beautifully. You should be thankful, it's a lost art."

"You embarrass me!" she whispered, fanning her red cheeks.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Julianna, I was paying you a compliment," he took her hand that was fanning her cheeks and kissed it.

"AJ, no one has ever made me feel this way before," she told him in a dazed voice.

"Then I'm glad I'm the first," AJ replied still holding her hand in his. "Are you ready to go dancing or should I pay you a few more compliments first."

"So am I, and dancing would be safer, I think," she admitted shyly.

"Then let me get Shakey's doggie bag and I'll take your right arm and Shakey your left," informed AJ.

"Shakey will love you forever!" she declared.

"Only Shakey?" asked AJ.

Blushing again she gasped. Raising her head in his direction and cocking her it to listen for every tiny inflection from him she asked, "AJ, do you want me to love you?"

"I'm attracted to you like I've not been to a woman in several years. I know there's a age difference between us and I guess what I'm trying to say is if you feel the same way, would you give us a chance to see where it would go?" asked AJ, waiting to see what her answer would be.

"Yes," was all she could manage to say. She was so startled by his words and the way they affected her!

"Good, then lets consider ourselves a couple, starting at this very moment. AJ and Julianna sound nice doesn't it?" Just then Shakey barked. "Well, maybe a threesome. He might get jealous otherwise. What do you think?"

"Well, I have never thought I was a threesome kind of girl...but as long as Shakey is the third, I guess it might be okay," she giggled, afraid to admit just how good his words had sounded to her.

"Good, then we'll be a couple with a dog attached," he laughed, as he helped her up. "Now come on and let go dancing, I want to feel you in my arms."

She sighed, that sounded so good to her. Standing, she took Shakey's harness and held out her arm to AJ, her smile was brighter than it had been all evening.

Getting in the car they drove to a local night stop that played slow music. AJ loved a good waltz. Opening the door he led her inside where the music filed the air. Instructing Shakey to stay under the table, she told AJ that she was ready to dance.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A nice slow waltz was playing and AJ led her onto the floor. He held her gently in his arms and guided her around the dance floor.

"You're a good dancer, AJ," she told him, wanting to rest her head on his shoulder, but afraid that he would think she was to forward. 

"The partner makes all the difference," he replied. "Lay your head on my shoulder and relax in my arms."

"Really?" she asked, but before giving him a chance to answer she did as he suggested. It felt as good as she thought it would! Like coming home!

"Now that's better, Princess," he twirled her around. Shakey was watching his Mistress going around in circles and there was music playing, so he knew she was happy. They danced on and off for several hours before AJ caught her yawning around midnight.

"I see it's almost midnight. Time to get Cinderella home," he smiled softy. "Come on, Julianna, you have a big day tomorrow with work and then dinner at Adele's where you will at last meet your long lost father."

"Are you sure that things will be okay with him?"

"Yes, I've know Tom for more years than I care to count and he's an honorable man despite the one slip he made. He'll love you upon first seeing you, believe me."

"I hope so," she whispered. "Come on, Shakey, time to go home," she said when they walked back to the table to collect her purse and protector.

Helping Julianna in the car he asked, "I don't mean to pry, but how long has your mother been dead?"

"Nine years now, she was leaving my place one night after coming over for dinner and was hit by a drunk driver. I just keep thinking that if she hadn't come over..." Julianna sighed.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart, these things just happen. If you want someone to blame, then blame the drunk driver," relied AJ as he pulled up in front of her apartment building. Getting out he went around to open her door. "I hope you enjoyed yourself half as much as I did."

"Sweetheart?" she heard the endearment and the rest of what he said went out the window. 

Caressing her cheek he asked, "Does it bother you that I called you sweetheart?"

"No, I was just surprised. I like the way it sounds," she admitted shyly.

"I do too, it just rolls of my tongue when I look at you," whispered AJ in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"I wish I could really see you," she sighed.

"I glad you can't I might scare you off, an old man like me," he chuckled.

"When I 'felt' your face, you didn't seem scary to me," she smiled.

"You have very soft hands, Julianna and they are so tender to the touch."

"They have to be soft to help me read Braille, but I hope that you liked it when I touched you... ummm I mean that I was glad that my hands were soft when they were on you...oh help!" her face was a fiery red now. 

"I enjoyed you touching me, yes. Do you enjoy it when I caress you cheek or hold your hand?"

"Yes, your hands are soft too," she admitted. 

Walking her up to the apartment he said, "If you'll give me the key I'll unlock the door for you."

She smiled at him, "I can unlock the door, AJ. Been doing it for years," she giggled nervously, wondering if he would kiss her goodnight.

"Yes, but a gentleman always unlocks a ladies door for her before he kisses her goodnight."

"Can you read minds, AJ Chegwidden?" she asked, handing him her key.

"No, I'm afraid I can't, but if I could what would I be reading from yours right now, Juliana?" he asked, as she blushed.

"That I was hoping you would kiss me goodnight."

"Good, that's what I intended to do, my lovely Julianna," answered AJ, as his lips covered her soft ones.

She sighed and melted into his kiss, her arms slowly crept up his chest and then around his neck.

AJ felt his heart turn over. It had been a very long time since he had felt this way about a woman. If he wasn't careful he could fall in love with her.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Julianna ever so slowly pulled back from the kiss and said, "I should be going in, it's late."

"Alright, sweetheart, you go in and I'll wait here until I hear you lock the door," replied AJ. "Remember you're coming to dinner tomorrow night. All of a sudden, tomorrow night seems a long time off."

"Yes, it does. What can I bring to help with dinner tomorrow?" she asked, before going in.

"You can brighten my night just by showing up," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Should I come and pick you and Shakey up?"

"We can get a cab, could I bring something for desert?" she asked, as she nuzzled his cheek.

"You could be my dessert," he whispered.

She blushed and asked with a gulp, "With my father and your sister there?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until we know each other better and we're all alone," he kissed her cheek. "Now I'll wait out here until you're all locked up for the night. I need to get home and check on Adele."

"I'm sorry! I forgot all about Adele for just a moment! Hurry home, AJ, I can let myself in!" she gave him a small push and turned to unlock her own door. Letting Shakey in and removing his harness she turned to close the door. 

AJ quietly waited until Julianna and Shakey were safe inside and headed back to Adele's apartment. He was expecting Tom before long and had several questions for him. Also, he had some very unsuspecting bit of news.

Julianna went through her nightly routine in a daze. She was falling in love!

Back at the apartment, AJ checked on Adele. She was fast asleep. He pulled the couch out for Tom and put some coffee on and waited for him to arrive.

Not long later, there was a quiet scrape at the door and Tom came in with the key that AJ hadn't picked up from under the mat. Seeing his old buddy in the living room, Tom said, "Hi, didn't think you would be back from your hot date yet! Did she have a headache or did you just grab a quickie so we could talk?" he wiggled his eyebrows, as he asked the last part.

"Come in and sit down. Want a cup of coffee?"

"Not unless it is decaf at this hour!" Tom smiled, dropping his overnight bag and coming farther into the room. 

"We need to have a long talk so you might want the caffeine," replied AJ, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Nah, I'm fine, so what's up, old man? And again I am really sorry to hear about Adele!" Tom said, as he took a seat.

"Me too, but like you, I know that death is a part of life and I wouldn't have her suffer more than necessary," sighed AJ. "Tom, my friend, who is Grace Arden?"

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in years. She was a beautiful woman that I was seeing for a while, long ago. I wonder what ever happened to her?"

"She was killed by a drunk driver," replied AJ. "Why did you sleep with her using my name?"

"What? How the hell did you find out about that?" Tom snapped. He jumped to his feet and started to pace the small living room.

"She was in contact with Adele for years," he replied. "Adele thinks I am the cad that strung her along with sweet talking words and promises to come back."

"I am guessing that you set her straight...so why am I here? If Grace is dead then why did you need me? Is it that you want me to tell Adele, the truth? She doesn't believe you?"

"No, I brought you here to tell you that you have a beautiful and intelligent daughter, Julianna."

"Daughter?" Tom sank to the couch; his legs could not support him at this news. "I haven't seen Grace in over thirty years...the girl must be full grown!"

"She is thirty-four years old and is a speech teacher at the local college here," replied AJ. "She is amazing. That's who I took to dinner tonight. I wanted to convince her that you were not the man she believed when she found out I wasn't her father. Why, Tom did you use my name?"

"You were out on a date with her? My daughter? You are dating my daughter? And all the things I said to you about getting lucky!" Tom jumped to his feet and towered over AJ, who was still sitting. "You had better not have laid a hand on her, OLD BUDDY!"

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"It's a little late to start playing father, don't you think, Tom? She is an adult, and can decide who she wants to see and when," replied AJ. "You still haven't answered my question. Why me, why choose my name, to cheat on your wife?"

"I just found out about her now! How the hell can you take me to task for being late?" he paced the room once again and then sunk back onto the couch. Dropping his head into his hands he said in a ragged voice, "Damn it, AJ, you have no idea what I was going through back then! Maggie was dying! I was at my wits end and then I met Grace, she was amazing, so sweet and kind and alive! I didn't want to fall in love with her! I was married and I loved Maggie, but it had been so long since there had been any joy in our lives, she had been sick so long and the treatments were almost as bad as the damn cancer!"

"So it wasn't cheating on her if you used my name?" he asked.

"I didn't say that. You were out of the country and I couldn't have Maggie find out, it would have killed her. God, AJ, I don't know why I did it, but I just had to be with Grace, she was so wonderful! I just can't tell you...what is my daughter like? And please tell me that you are only seeing her as, Uncle AJ!" Tom begged.

"Sorry, Tom, but she is a truly interesting young woman. Julianna has your hair coloring, jet-black and from the photo I saw of her mother she is built like her and has her complexion. Her eyes are amazing, they're a dark blue. There is only one problem, Tom ...she's been blind since birth," he broke the sad news to his best friend.

"Blind?" he gasped. "God, AJ, what else?"

"Nothing. She's perfect in every other way. If you didn't know she was blind, she could pass as a sighted person. She sure had me fooled. She has agreed to come for dinner tomorrow to meet you. Don't blow it by being overly protective. She has a little seeing eye dog named Shakespeare better known as Shakey," chucked AJ.

"Damn it, AJ, the way you talk about her, you sound like you are in love with her!" he growled.

"I'll admit to having strong feelings for her, Tom. In fact I haven't felt this way about a woman in along time," AJ replied, staring off with a strange look upon his face that Tom didn't like. "We talked tonight and have decided to date and see where our relationship might lead."

"No way! You are not dating my daughter! My god man, if she is my kid, then she is young enough to be yours too!"

"Tom, love knows no age and besides, like I said, you're a little late to start acting like a father," calmly replied AJ. "Coming on strong like that will push her farther away from you, just wait and see."

"I will deal with her, it's you that worries me! I know how you are with women, don't forget! My god man, this is my daughter! How would you feel if I were to start dating Francesca?!"

Laughing he replied, "Francesca has better taste in men," came a deep throated laugh from AJ. "However, with Julianna I'd have to give her the benefit of the doubt and count on her having the good sense to know what she was doing.'

"She can't have much sense if she is even THINKING of dating an old sea dog like you!"

"Tom, that is totally uncalled for," remarked AJ. "She goes to work and then comes home to her apartment. She exists in those lonely walls. She needed to get out and experience life. What you do have her to remain a hermit?"

"And you think you are fit to teach her how to experience life? Hell, man, I will not have you touching her!" Tom was once again on his feet with this growl. He again was standing over AJ looking like he was about to punch him when there was a weak call from the bedroom.

"Who is out there and what is going on?" came Adele's voice.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Going into Adele's room, AJ said, "It's just Tom come to pay a visit, would you like to see him."

"I guess so, now that I am awake. Is that coffee I smell?" she asked bleary-eyed.

"Yes, sis would you like some?" he asked, as Tom walked into the room.

"Yes, please. Hello, Tom, long time no see!" Adele greeted him, and held out her hand, silently asking him to come closer to the bed. She had always been attracted to this friend of her brother's, but had never been able to tell him that. Now it was too late! She sighed. "What must you think of me? Greeting you in my nightgown and in bed?" she asked, and then blushed like a schoolgirl.

"I think you're as lovely as you always were, Adele," Tom said sadly, noticing how the disease had ravaged her.

"Liar, but thank you for the gesture," she blushed again.

"What did the old sea dog lie about this time?" said AJ.

"That I am still lovely," she sighed.

"That's no lie, Darlin', that's the plain and simple truth," replied AJ glaring at Tom.

"My mirror is not broken, AJ. Why don't you go to bed and leave Tom and me to talk a bit?" She didn't know what they were fighting about when she woke, but she knew she would be able to get it out of Tom easier than she would from AJ.

"All right, sis," he said leaning over to kiss her goodnight. "Tom the couch is made for you, if you need anything else let me know." AJ left the room.

"Will you sit near me, Tom?" Adele asked patting the bed next to her.

Sitting down next to her Tom said, "You don't have to jump me too, Adele, I know I screwed up."

"I wasn't going to jump you, Thomas Boone! I was only going to ask how much AJ had told you about Julianna? I have known her for years and he has only just met her. I THOUGHT you might like to know some things about her. But if not..."

"No! Please, I want to learn all about Julian...my daughter," Tom smiled. A daughter, he had a daughter, after all these years of being childless, there was now someone to lavish his love upon.

"Julianna, she was named with AJ's initials backwards because Grace thought that was your name. She is a lovely girl, Tom, but she's blind, has been since birth. Will that stop you from caring for her?" she asked, staring into his eyes to find the truth.

"No, why should it, Adele?" he asked perplexed.

"Some people are uncomfortable around the handicapped, or the dying..."

"I'm not some people, Adele. Have you forgotten I served during wartime and am familiar with handicapped people? I can't wait to meet her. AJ said she was coming over to dinner tomorrow night," replied Tom. "What's going on between AJ and Julianna, Adele?"

"I think he is falling in love with her. Tom, you know AJ, he is a good man..."

"Now wait just a minute here, Adele! The man is old enough to be her father! I want something better for my daughter," stormed Tom. "AJ is a fine friend and I would hate to lose him a such, but he is not going to be dating my daughter any longer."

"Tom, she is a grown woman. You have not been in her life. Do you think that she will listen if you go into this with guns blazing? I'm not sure that they would be good together either, but I do know one thing, AJ will be good to her and when it comes down to it, Julianna is the one to make that decision!"

"But I've just found her, Adele, and don't want to loose her now!" Tom exclaimed.

Taking his hand in hers, she held it tight, "Tom, the surest way to lose her is to be as heavy handed as you are sounding now! Meet her before you make any snap judgments."

"Is she angry for what I did all those years ago, Adele?" he asked worried. "Do you think she can ever forgive me?"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I don't know that, Tom. I am sure she is hurt, she idolized the father her mother told her about, and then to find out it was all based on a lie...how would you take something like that?" Adele asked Tom gently.

"I have a lot if explaining to do tomorrow night if she will just listen and forgive," Tom sighed.  
"Problem is I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

"Why did you do it, Tom?"

"I honestly don't know, Adele," he replied softly. "Maggie was dying with cancer and I was alone and hurting. When I met Grace I fell in love with her. I did intend to come back to her when Maggie died, but I felt so guilty that I forced myself to stay away. I couldn't even tell her my real name I was so ashamed. AJ's was the first name that come to mind and I used it."

"Oh, Tom!" she sighed for the mess that one lie could create. "I do hope that it will all work out, Julianna is a lovely girl and I love her as if she were my niece. I would have loved to have been her mother!" Thinking to herself, 'And that would have meant that I could have been your lover!'

"You would have been a wonderful mother, Adele," he assured her. "Why didn't you ever marry after all these years?"

"Oh, Mr. Right never came along," she said, but thought, 'More like he never noticed me!"

"That's hard to believe as beautiful woman as you always were," he replied. "Maybe you had your sights set to high?"

"You know something, Tom? Your daughter is not the only one that is blind! I am tired now, why don't you go to bed!" she snapped, turning her head into the pillow.

"What did I say?" he asked, totally in the dark.

She wouldn't answer, but her shoulders were shaking.

"Adele, did I say something to make you cry?" Tom asked, putting his hand on her arm.

"Thomas Boone you are a fool!" she cried.

"I'll have to agree with you, Adele, but what is this about?" Tom lifted her in his arms and held her close.

She buried her head in his shoulder and wept, "You were my Mr. Right, you idiot!"

Brushing back her hair he looked into her eyes, "Adele, I wished I'd known years ago, before Maggie. If only you had given me some indication then we could have had a happy life together," he said, just as his lips tenderly covered hers with a kiss filled with all the passion Adele had dreamed about over the years.

She responded completely, wrapping her arms around his neck with the little strength that she had and holding on for dear life. When the kiss finally broke she whispered, "Do you mean you could have cared for me?" 

"Hell, yes I cared for you, but you were AJ's sister and figured you were off limits," replied Tom. "If I had known you felt the same I would have told AJ to get lost and we'd gotten married and had a house full of children."

She sighed, "Maybe you weren't as bright as I though you were! Good god, Tom, if you cared, do you think I would have let AJ stand in our way?"

"I was young and foolish at the time and now I know better," he said kissing her again.

Adele melted into his arms.

Just then AJ was going past Adele's room to the bathroom. Glancing into the room and seeing Tom kiss his sister stopped him dead in his track. He walking into the room and put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Albert Jethro, if you don't recognize a kiss by now, its no wonder you're alone!" his sister responded.

"You wanted him to kiss you?" he asked Adele puzzled.

"I was hoping for more than that, till you came in!" she snapped, and then blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Adele!" exclaimed AJ.

"If he would leave we could pick up where we left off," whispered Tom.

"AJ, get out!" she ordered.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"But, Adele!" exclaimed AJ. "Surely you don't mean it. You are in pain and wouldn't have se...do anything."

"Albert Jethro Chegwidden, GET OUT!" his sister told him.

Angry, AJ turned to leave the room when Tom, ordered, "AJ, shut the door behind you."

When the door slammed shut, and Tom looked back at Adele, he found that she was staring at her lap, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Don't turn shy on me now, Adele, just when I need you to help me share our bodies," Tom whispered in her ear sending shivers running down her body.

AJ angrily stomped back to his bedroom and slammed the door. Tom had a lot to answer for! Like using his name when he got and unsuspecting woman pregnant and then leaving his child to grow up without a father. To top it all off he was down in Adele's room making love to her while her poor body was racked with pain.

"Oh, Tom, are you sure this is not just pity for a dying woman?" she asked, with quiet tears sliding down her cheeks. She was afraid to hope that he could really care for her.

"No, Adele, I'm truly sorry you're dying, but it is not pity that makes me want to love you," he said, kissing her and slipping his hand inside her gown to cup a breast.

"God, if only...I look like a skeleton now, Tom!" she mourned.

"You are beautiful, my princess," Tom replied. "No one could compare to you."

"Oh, Tom, you liar!" she blushed. "Are you going to make love to me?"

Unbuttoning her chaste gown, he slid it off her shoulders and let it pool around her waist, then standing, he disrobed. "I'm going to make love you like you've never been made love to  
before," he said, climbing back into bed with her.

"That wouldn't be hard, Tom Boone, you will be my first lover," she told him, holding out her arms for him.

Leaning back and looking her in the eyes shocked, "Adele, are you telling me you're a virgin?"

"Yes, I told you that I was waiting for Mr. Right."

"Oh, my precious, daring, so much time wasted for both of us. I promise to be as tender with you as possible," he whispered, as his lips covered hers and she pressed her weak naked body to his.

Tom was down there in Adele's room getting vengeance from him for going out with his daughter. He should go down there and grab him by the neck and throw him out of the house.

"I love you, Tom, I know that you will be gentle with me. You don't need to worry about protection, even if I were to get pregnant, I won't be here long enough to find out."

Nuzzling her neck he begged, "Darling, please don't think that way. For tonight let's pretend we're young and in love and have our whole life ahead of us."

'If he hurts Adele he has me to answer to. I'll kick his ass all the way back to Washington. He won't need a plane ticket!' AJ was down the hall, thinking.

"Thank you, Tom, you make me feel young and in love!" she whispered, and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss.

He let his hands roam over her body and cupped her breasts. Using his thumb her caressed her nipples until they stood erect and she was breathing heavy. "How does that feel, my love?"

"Like I have already died and gone to heaven! Can this be real, Tom? Are you really here in my arms at last?"

"Yes, and you feel amazing," he replied and he took her nipple into his mouth to gently suck. He toyed with the other nipple as she moaned.

Caressing his chest, she found his nipples too and played with them as she shut her eyes enjoying the feel of his mouth on her body. "Your mustache tickles," she admitted shyly.

AJ stopped pacing in his room and lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. His blood pressure was ready to blow at what he was imagining going on in Adele's bedroom between her and Tom.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Then I'm glad I never shaved it off." Tom glided his hand down her stomach to her curls and entwined his fingers there for a moment before going into her inner folds.

"Oh, Tom! Am I supposed to feel like this?" Adele gasped.

"Yes, darling, and believe it or not it gets even better," he replied. Playing with her clit, he inserted one finger inside her and she was oh so tight and wet. His little Adele, his little virgin.

'Just shut your eyes and go to sleep. Adele is a grown woman and knows what she wants. You have no business going down there and busting in and interrupting them. However, it could be the medicine that's making her act so strange' AJ's thoughts ran wild.

"I feel like I am going to fly apart!"

Inserting two fingers was a tight squeeze, but Tom made it and glided in and out of her in a rapid rhythm. Sucking gently on her breast as he thumbed her clit.

"TOM!" she screamed as she came.

AJ was on his feet in seconds and running down the hallway to Adele's door. Standing there a moment he withdrew and slowly walked back to his room and shut the door and lay down on his bed pulling the pillow over his head.

Adele's, scream was like music to Tom's ears and as he was getting ready to enter her he head a sound outside the door. He covered Adele just in case AJ decided to come on in. He waited a moment, until he heard him leave, then he tenderly entered her, causing on a fleeting moment of pain.

By this time Adele was too weak to even lift her arms to hold Tom, but she tried not to let him know it. The excitement and the worry about what he would think of her, combined with the disease that was killing her had taken their toll. She was finally making love with the man she had loved for decades and was almost too weak to enjoy it.

Kissing her he brought his hand down hand thumbing her clit. He was so close and wanted to come with her.

Breathing became a luxury; she was so close to something, something wild and wonderful! Within moments she screamed again, this time to weak to even call Tom's name, it was just a scream of joy that AJ could hear even through the pillow covering his head. 

'Damn it, why didn't he leave her alone? Didn't he realize she was dying and didn't have much strength left? Her body was racked with pain and he was using her as though she was whole and healthy!' AJ was almost at his wits end, he wanted to go down the hall and yank his best friend off his sister and beat him senseless, except that Adele seemed to want Tom to be there, in fact had ordered himself out of the room! He didn't know what to do.

As Adele's orgasm racked her thin body, Tom shot his seed deep inside her. He looked down at Adele and saw that she was unconscious. Scared he had depleted her last energy, he felt for a pulse and found a weak one. He gently lay down next to her and pulled her frail body next to his. Cuddling her next to him, they both were sound asleep within minutes.

Thursday, September 30, 2005

0640 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

After a few murmured comments across the pillow they shared, that caused Adele to blush, Tom offered to go and make her some coffee. She shyly thanked him and he got out of bed unashamed of his nudity and put on his just his boxers. He turned to blow her a kiss as he left the room and headed for the kitchen. 

Tom was just coming out of the kitchen with two mugs of steaming coffee in his hands when AJ entered the living room.

Glancing at Tom in his boxer with two mugs of coffee and the un-slept on couch AJ turned red. Biting his tongue, he turned to walk by Tom to get himself a cup of coffee.

As AJ passed him, Tom quietly said, "I always did hate pullout couches."

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Damn it, man, I can't believe you! She only has days left and her body is racked with pain and what did you do all night? You were on top of her inflicting more pain!" hissed AJ.

"No, AJ, I was loving her, like she wanted me too! Come into her room and look at her this morning, if you don't believe me. I dare you!"

"If you harmed her in any way, or shortened her life, you'll answer to me, Thomas Boone, friend or not," said AJ as he followed Tom into Adele's room.

"I would expect no less, AJ," Tom informed him. Pushing open the bedroom door with his shoulder, Tom grinned at the blushing woman in the bed, "We have a visitor this morning, darling!"

Adele looked past Tom and saw AJ, she blushed even more and tugged the covers higher trying to hide the fact that she was still naked. She had a glow about her, that was partly to do with the blush on her cheeks but there was also a blooming color there and the joy in her eyes couldn't be denied. She smiled at Tom with love shining from her eyes. Adele almost looked healthy!

"Adele, are you alright?" AJ asked, noticing all the changes in her.

"Very all right, brother," she said with a smile, as she reached out to take the cup of coffee that Tom held out to her, forgetting that she was holding the covers up to cover her nakedness. They fell to her waist and AJ saw her breasts were rosy from being loved and if he wasn't mistaken there was even a hickey on one!

Blushing from his neck to the top of his head he excused himself. Going into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Adele his levelheaded sister had spent the night in bed with his best friend. This was going to take some getting used to.

"I think we have upset him, Tom," she sighed sadly. Slowly she moved to the edge of the bed looking for her gown, she was still to shy to get up naked in front of her lover.

Tom, bending down, picked up her gown and handed it to her. "Honey, never hide your beauty from me, I enjoy it far too much."

"I wish I could be beautiful for you, if even for the few days that are left to us," she sighed, as she slid her gown over her head and got up from the bed going to the bathroom and then to her closet to dress. Since Tom had not been there, he had no idea that he was witnessing a minor miracle! Yesterday she had been too weak to get out of bed.

"Surely you have more than days, my love, you seem so strong," he replied. "Have you gotten a second opinion?"

"When they sent me home from the hospital, they gave me a week, maybe two. There is no need for a second opinion, Tom; there is nothing more they can do for me. I just want to live my last days with as much dignity as possible. Will you be staying for a while...to get to know Julianna...I mean?!" she asked, not wanting him to think that she was pleading for time with him.

"Yes, I will be here for several weeks if I may impose upon your hospitality," he said, taking her hand and kissing her palm with a look of sadness in his brown eyes.

"You can stay here as long as you like, Tom," her smile blazed across her face as if the sun were shining upon it. With a blush, she dressed quickly as she could in front of him and then linking her arm with his she said, "Shall we go and see if AJ has made breakfast?"

Finding AJ in the kitchen making omelet's they sat at the table. "Adele, are you sure you should be up? You have been too weak up until now to be out of bed."

"I would think that you would be happy I was up and about, AJ, not trying to get me back in bed." Then she looked at Tom and blushed, saying, "Although that has taken on a whole new light now!"

"Adele! What has come over you?" asked AJ, shocked to see his older sister acting like a lovesick teenager.

She giggled, "Well, Tom was over me last night!"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tom spewed his coffee over the table and AJ shouted, "ADELE!" While Adele just sat there drinking her coffee, with a secret smile on her face.

She was so pleased with herself; she had shocked both of them at once!

"Adele, have you taken too much medicine?" asked AJ, standing to go check her medicine by her bedside table.

"Albert, I am fine!" she giggled.

"Adele, are you trying to get me killed?" asked Tom, with concern filling his voice.

"Sorry, Tom, but he would have to know that I didn't have the strength to be on top..."

Both men stared at each other in bewilderment. "Adele, is it your intention to drive a wedge between Tom and my friendship? Because if it is, you're doing a great job," her brother informed her.

"No, AJ, its not. But I have been in love with Tom for a very long time and I am going to enjoy my last few days on this earth. If it bothers you that I want to be in his arms then maybe you should stay at a hotel for the rest of your visit. I am sorry, but I don't have time to play silly games, and I hope that you will try and understand that."

"Can I have the day to come to grips with the situation, sis?" asked AJ, trying not to imagine his sister and his best friend in bed together.

"I don't know that I have a day to give you, AJ, but I will tell you what, I won't flaunt our relationship in front of you until you feel better about it, okay?"

"I would rather spend whatever time I have with you, Adele. Tom and I should be able to work something out between us. I will try to remember you're a grown woman with a woman's desires."

"Well, officially not a woman till last night," she muttered.

Tom placed his cup on the table as he started choking. AJ turned to Tom, and with shock in  
his eyes exclaimed, "She was a VIRGIN! My sister was a virgin until last night and you made love to her? You, dirty dog, you!" AJ reached for Tom's throat and threw back his fist and punched him in the eye.

Reacting quickly because he had been expecting something like this since the conversation started, Tom managed to just avoid AJ's fist. Adele screamed and jumped to her feet, but she had already done too much that morning, she sunk to the floor in a heap with a soft gasp.

Both men instantly stopped what they were doing and rushed to her side. "Adele, are you alright? Do you need to go back to the hospital?"

"Adele, honey, I love you and I'm sorry for my part in getting you so excited this morning. I will not fight with AJ no matter what."

"Tom, you love me?! Really?" she gasped from where she lay on the floor.

"Will all my heart, Adele, this I swear to you.

"And I love you, but, Tom, you need to think about your daughter too!" She looked up at both of them and softly said, "Do either of you remember that Julianna is what brought Tom here? Maybe we should all be thinking of her and how she is going to feel tonight at dinner. Now, Tom if you would be so kind as to carry me back to bed...I think I need to sleep for a while."

Tom gently picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her bedroom. Once there he lay her tenderly down on the bed and kissed her. She had weighed no more than a feather and felt as though she would float away at any moment. This is all they would ever have together a fleeting moment. "It's so hard to think of someone I've never met and since I never had children, what am I supposed to say to her?" he asked. "I'm going to make a lousy father."

"She doesn't need a father at her age, Tom, but you could be her friend. She will love you, you are very easy to love!" Adele smiled weakly at him.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"So I guess setting curfew is out of the question?" teased Tom. "What about AJ and Julianna? He informed me that they felt something for each other and were going to explore their feelings. I don't like it, he's old enough to be her father."

"That is true, but he is willing to trust you with me, maybe you could trust that he will be good and gentle with Julianna too? She is a very special girl and I can't think of anyone more caring than AJ for her, unless it would be you, and you my love are taken!" she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"It will be hard, but for you, my dear, Adele, I will try," he promised. "Now come nearer so I can kiss you properly."

"Ummm, I love kissing you with that mustache. Grace was right, it is wonderful!"

"You and Grace sat around and compared notes about me?" he asked. "Or rather Grace gave you some ideas you'd like to try out?"

"No, she just loved your mustache. It was painful to think she was talking about you now that I know the truth and not my brother," she lowered her head and tried to hide her sadness.

"We'll make a lifetime of memories in what time you have left, my darling. Adele," he promised.

"Thank you, Tom, that will mean a lot to me. But we must include AJ and Julianna in our plans."

"Yes, that is a good idea, sleep now my love, I will be here when you wake," he said and tenderly tucked her into her bed.

Adele was soon asleep leaving the two men alone to face each other and the events of the last few hours. Tom took the bull by the horns and asked, "Okay, now that she is asleep do you still want to punch me?"

"Not right now. I've had time to cool off. I just don't want her hurt, Tom. She's in pain practically twenty-fours hours a day, did she tell you that?" AJ asked. "Her pain is so bad that at times she can't sleep. What am I supposed to do or think?"

"Did you see her this morning? She got up and went to the bathroom, then dressed herself and came to breakfast! It seems to me that what happened last night was good for her! I don't know what you are supposed to think AJ, but if I hadn't been thinking about you all those years ago, I might have been happily married to Adele all these years instead of watching Maggie die, and then being alone!"

"Yes, and if that had happened you wouldn't have had Julianna either my friend. It seems for each thing life gives us, it takes something away," replied AJ sadly.

"Yes, and we are both going to lose someone very dear to us in just a few short days. AJ, I will need you to get through this, and I am guessing that you might need me too. Can we go back to being friends?" Tom asked, holding out his hand to his life-long friend.

Taking Tom's hand in his, they grasped hands tightly and shook. "Friends."

"AJ, you will be careful with Julianna, won't you? Don't hurt her? Listen to me...I haven't even met her yet and I am feeling overprotective..." Tom gave his friend a sheepish grin.

"Tom, I will admit to you that I have strong feelings for Julianna. I would never do anything to hurt her, you have my word on it," AJ promised.

"I will hold you to that! Now what are you planning for dinner tonight and what can I do to help?"

"Yeah you can help me. We're having baked chicken, mashed potatoes, peas and a salad. Get to work or you don't eat," ordered AJ with a smile.

Soon the food was done and on the table and just in time to as the doorbell rang. Tom found his hands were wet with sweat and he had a slight tremor at just the thought of meeting his daughter for the first time.

AJ walked over to the door and opened it, "Hello, sweetheart," he said taking her hand and placing it on his arm. "I've missed you today.

"I missed you too," she told him with a smile and then cautiously asked, "Is he here?" in almost a whisper.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Just then, Adele walked slowly into the room, "Is that Julianna at the door?"

Shakey rushed into the room growling and would have knocked Julianna over if not for the fact AJ held her arm. The dog stood in front of Tom growling and snapping with his upper lip drawn back.

"AJ, what is Shaky doing?" Julianna asked.

"Treeing your father," chuckled AJ.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Adele was giggling as she watched the dog, she had to hold onto the back of a chair to stay upright.

"Shakey! Come here!" Julianna ordered. The dog walked slowly back to Julianna and sat down staring at Tom.

"Tom, this is Julianna Arden and you've already met her Seeing Eye dog Shakespeare, better known as Shakey," said AJ, introducing father to daughter. Taking Julianna over, he put her hand in Tom's as Shakey growled. "Julianna, this is your father Thomas Boone."

"Hello," she said shyly, "I am sorry about Shakey, he has never done that before."

"I've often heard animals sense fear. Maybe he sensed I'm afraid you will ask me to leave and will have nothing to do with me," Tom admitted.

"Then we fear the same things. I was afraid you would take one look at me and run for the hills," she confessed.

"I'm not going any where. I want to get to know my daughter and hopefully have a good relationship with her," Tom said, as he kissed the back of her hand.

Julianna clutched AJ's hand with the one that still held his. She was still nervous about this meeting, but it was going well so far. "Did I hear Adele in the room?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here, dear!" Adele said from where she was still holding onto the chair.

"Excuse me, Julianna, but Adele is weak and would like to be included in the moment," Tom said, going to her and scooping her up in his arms took her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. "Everyone sit down and lets talk awhile before dinner. AJ, break out something to drink."

Adele giggled at finding herself in Tom's lap and Julianna smiled to hear the joy in her laughter. "You sound much stronger today, Auntie Adele, what has you so happy?"

"I am in love!"

"Wow!" Julianna was stunned. "Who are you in love with?"

Gritting his teeth because he and Tom had shook on it just that morning, he couldn't believe that Tom had told Adele he loved her and now here was Julianna. Her mother had been told the same thing and she had died too, what would she think?

Adele looked at Tom silently asking if she could tell his daughter the truth.

"Honey, tell them the way we feel. I love you and don't care who knows it." Tom kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Tom," she said and cuddled into his lap. "It is your father that I love, dear. Actually I have loved him for years, but just got the courage to tell him now that...well, now."

Julianna was shocked, and groped around for a chair. She suddenly felt lost in this room that she had been in many times before.

AJ grabbed her before she fell to the floor. Leading her over to the chair she settled her in it and sat on the arm himself. "Sweetheart are you alright?" he asked, seeing that she  
was as pale as a ghost.

Nodding slowly she said, "Yes, that was just such a surprise."

"You're not upset with me for falling in love with Adele are you, Julianna?" Tom asked nervously. "We've known each other forever and I wouldn't let myself feel anything for her because she was my best friend's sister. All that time wasted," Tom explained, as he pulled Adele's head over to lie on his chest.

"No, that is fine...did AJ tell you that we have had a date?" she didn't want to say dating because he hadn't mentioned them going out again.

"Yes, Julianna, he informed me he had strong feelings for you and wanted to see where the relationship led," replied Tom looking from Julianna and AJ and biting his tongue.

"He did?" she asked, amazed that AJ had said that about her.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Yes, sweetheart, I said it because it's true. I was hoping you felt the same way," he raised her hand and kissed the palm.

A shiver that her father could see went through Julianna's body at AJ's touch. "Oh, AJ..." she sighed and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Do I dare take that as a yes?" he stroked her hair.

Without raising her head, he could feel her nod against his neck.

"Good, that gives me hope then," he said, as he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

Tom gritted his teeth to see AJ kiss his young daughter. She was a girl that was about the same age as AJ's own daughter. She should be going out with men her own age.

Julianna, forgetting that there was a room full of people, one of whom was her newly met father, wrapped her arms around AJ's neck and kissed him back for all she was worth.

At the feel of her surrender, AJ kissed her passionately and they were lost in a world all their  
own. Suddenly Tom cleared his throat loudly. Slowly drawing apart AJ looked up, "Sorry, we got carried away there for a moment."

She blushed and tried to wiggle off of AJ's lap, unfortunately this caused another problem in the man already aroused by the kiss they had just shared.

"If you'll excuse me I will get some wine for us. Adele, you would like a glass too wouldn't you?" AJ slid off the chair and stood behind it.

"No thank you, AJ," his sister said, trying to hide her grin at her brother's problem. She looked at Tom to see if he had noticed.

Tom was frowning as he watched AJ leave the room. The man had a hard on for his young and beautiful daughter!

"Adele?" Julianna whispered, after hearing AJ leave the room.

"Yes, sweetheart?" smiled Adele.

"How do you know when you are in love?"

"Well, you can't think of anyone but that person and you want to be with them all the time. You want to make love wit..."

"Adele! Must we discuss that aspect of the relationship?" Tom frowned, and his voice hardened.

"Father, I have no one left to ask but Auntie Adele and I would like to know," stated Julianna. "I'm almost positive I'm in love with AJ.

Tom choked and started coughing and Adele patted him on the back.

"Tom, it's her life and her choice. Unless you want to lose her you will have to accept her choice," responded Adele, and to the girl she regarded as a niece, she said, "Just follow your heart, Julianna, and you can't go wrong."

"My heart jumps and flutters when ever I even think of him, and when he is close, I am sure that it has stopped!"

"That sounds like love to me, dear," grinned Adele.

"Oh, no," groaned Tom.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't love AJ, Father?" Julianna's eyes pinned Tom to the wall even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"He's my age and you should fall in love with someone much younger, darling," Tom insisted. "It's not that AJ isn't a good man, but you will want children and by the time they are graduating high school he will be an old man and you will be in the prime of your life."

"I have never felt this way about anyone before, should I turn away from that because of age? I could step in front a bus tomorrow and then what would our ages have mattered? Do you love Auntie Adele any less knowing your time with her will be short?"

AJ started to open the door to come back into the living room and heard what Julianna had said. His heart leapt.

Tom dropped his head, knowing he had been beaten before he had a chance to start. "No, our love is that much more precious for each moment we have together."

AJ came into the room and handed out the wine and said, "I think a toast is needed. To love no matter the age or the length of time we have to share it."

"That is beautiful, AJ! Thank you!" his sister said, as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"You heard me?" Julianna questioned, her face burning with embarrassment.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Don't be embarrassed, my sweet Julianna, I feel the same about you. My heart leaps and almost stops when I first see you enter a room. When I touch your hand it's as though a jolt of electricity runs up my arm. When I kiss you I lose myself in you completely," AJ wove a magic spell around her.

"AJ...I'm falling in love with you!" she boldly told him, her eyes focused on the floor even though she could not see it.

"Then look at me and not the floor, my sweet love. That way I can look into your eyes when I tell you I am falling in love with you too."

"You are?" she gasped. "Oh, how I wish I could see your eyes!"

"They have stars in them, dear, just as yours do. There is so much love in this room it feels like it will burst!" Adele said cheerfully.

"My sister is right, Julianna, your eyes are shinning so bright we could turn out the lights and  
they would light up the room, my love."

"AJ, may I ask what your intentions are toward my daughter?" asked Tom.

"To love her for as long as I live," replied AJ.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," frowned Tom

"Tom, will you let us have a courtship before we carry it any farther? Your daughter deserves that much," grinned AJ.

"Did AJ ask you your intentions towards his sister, Father?" Julianna asked gently.

"No, he didn't, you have me there daughter. Now I know why people have children when they are young, so they can't remind them of their faults," sighed Tom.

Adele chuckled and kissed Tom's cheek, "You silly, you did have her when you were young, you just didn't find out till yesterday."

Julianna, accustomed to using her other senses, sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

AJ yelled, "The chicken!" He took off running into the kitchen and opening the oven and the  
chicken was burnt to a crisp. Taking it out and putting it on the counter he looked at the ruined  
meal. Walking back in the living room he asked, "Anyone feel like pizza?"

Laughing so hard there were tears running down her cheeks, Adele said, "That is what we get for letting men cook!"

"Oh, AJ, I am sorry your dinner was ruined. Pizza is fine with me...Shakey likes it too..." The dog, hearing one of his favorite words, and his name in the same sentence, barked his approval.

"Let me call and order the pizza and we'll eat that, but we are covered on dessert. It's ice cream."

"Its hard to burn that even for my brother!" Adele chuckled.

"Hey, no fair. You know I'm an excellent cook, you taught me!" laughed AJ.

"I do not remember burnt chicken in our lessons, dear brother!" she giggled.

"Don't tease AJ, he was distracted by love!" Julianna got in on the teasing.

"Yes, Julianna, your love certainly is distracting," he bent and kissed her sweet lips.

Julianna moaned at the passion in his kiss, but Shakey whined when no one went to the phone to order his dinner!

Hearing Shakey whine, AJ raised his head and laughed. "Darlin', we have forgotten all about poor Shakey, he's hungry." Getting up AJ called the local pizza place around the corner and ordered four pizzas and bread sticks. Coming back, he knelt down and patted Shakey on the head, "There you go, boy, your dinner is on its way."

"Good thing you got pepperoni, that is his favorite!" Julianna grinned.

"Maybe after we eat we could watch a movie?" Tom suggested, then blanched when he realized what he said.

As he started to apologize, Julianna forestalled him, "Father, you don't have to watch everything you say around me. I can see in my own way and I enjoy listening to movies. I can use my imagination to figure out what is happening to the people by what they are saying and the music," she said, trying to put Tom at ease.

Adele stepped in to help and said, "Why don't we just sit and talk instead? There is so much going on in all our lives right now that I think we have lots to talk about."

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"That's right, we are all here together and enjoying each other's company. We can have Julianna tell us about her life growing up. I, for one, would love to learn all about her," AJ said, sneaking another kiss.

Julianna blushed at the kiss, but returned it eagerly.

"All right you two! That's about all I can stand for one night," said Tom, chewing on his mustache.

"Hey, don't do that!" Adele scolded, "I like that mustache way to much for you to chew it off."

"You still have your mustache?" his daughter asked. 

"Yes, I have worn a mustache since I was old enough to grow one."

"Mother loved it you know. It was something that she talked about often, about how soft it was and how it tickled her when you kissed her...Oh, Adele, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be talking like that..."

"That's fine, dear; she even mentioned it to me. You're not going to hurt my feelings," smiled Adele.

"I'm glad, that is the last thing I would ever want to do!" she told Adele. Then quietly to AJ who she knew was standing close to her, she asked, "Have you ever thought of growing a mustache?"

"No, Darlin', I've not, but there are so many ways to tickle a woman that I can show you later, you'd be surprised."

Tom heard this and choked, Adele had to beat him hard on the back to get his breath back. He glared at AJ for the comment he dared to make to his daughter.

Julianna blushed, but not knowing that her father was looking on, she asked, "You will really show me later?"

"It will be my pleasure, Darlin'." Just then someone knocked on the door. AJ went to open it and it was the pizza delivery boy. He paid him and took possession of the pizzas and bread sticks. Taking them back into the living room he went into the kitchen and brought back plates and eating utensils. "What would everyone like to drink?"

"Wine for me please, AJ," Julianna said, "And Shakey will have water."

"No wine for me with the medication, AJ, I will have what Shakey is having, please...but I would like mine in a glass though, not a bowl!" she laughed.

"Water is fine for me too," Tom said, being considerate of Adele not being able to partake.

AJ went into the kitchen and returned with three waters and two wines. One water was in a bowl for Shakey, who had just finished one piece of pizza and was ready for a drink.

"AJ, will you make sure Shakey doesn't eat more than his fair share? He can be a piggy!"

"It's going to be hard to do with Adele hand feeling the little devil."

"Ooops caught! AJ, you always were the little narc!" his sister teased. He still couldn't believe the change in the woman from yesterday to the one before him today. He hated to admit it, but maybe Tom's loving had given her back some of her lease on life!

"There's plenty of pizza here so eat up and remember we have ice cream when we get done with the pizza."

"I hope its chocolate!" Julianna exclaimed.

"It is and I'll give you a double scoop," said AJ, caressing her cheek.

"Umm, now I know why I love you," she teased.

"You do? Then whisper in my ear and tell me," he brushed her hair behind her ear.

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "Because you will give me a double scoop, silly!"

"Darlin', I'd love to be able to give you anything your heart desired."

"Umm, your love, and maybe one day a baby or two would be wonderful..." she sighed, unfortunately just loud enough for Tom to hear.

'Oh Lord, AJ as his son-in-law and the father of his grandchildren! Would this nightmare never end?' Tom thought.

"Oh, Tom, how I wish I could have given you children too!" Adele mourned as she looked on at her brother and Julianna. She was trying hard not to be jealous of the future that the two of them would have, that she and Tom would not.

"I would have like to have had a daughter that looked just like you," AJ said kissing her lips.

"But you already have a daughter, and sure that she is beautiful. Wouldn't you like to have a son? Most men want to carry on the family name..." Julianna blushed at the thought of carrying AJ's child. What would he think when he found out she was a virgin? Would he still want her?

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Some men want sons, but I would only want my baby to be healthy," said AJ, holding Julianna's hand, when Shakey started barking.

He was eyeing Tom who had the last piece of pizza in his hand about to put it in his mouth. "What is it, Shakey?" Julianna asked, as if expecting an answer.

"Your father is making off with the last piece of pizza and Shakey's not to happy about it," laughed AJ.

"Here Shakey," Tom said, reaching out his hand with the pizza in it. Shakey ran over and almost took a finger with the pizza. Tom had a feeling the dog didn't particularly like him.

"I am really sorry, Father. He has never acted this way before, I can't imagine why he is now!" Julianna looked embarrassed for the way Shakespeare was behaving.

"He'll get used to him, just give him awhile," Adele said. "He sort of grows on you...like a fungus..." she laughed at the shocked look on Tom's face.

Julianna was laughing too.

"I love to hear you laugh, my love, it has a sound of music to it," said AJ. "It's getting late would you like your ice cream now?"

"Yes, may I come to the kitchen with you and help you serve it?" she requested, hoping that he would sneak a few more kisses while they were in there alone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, standing and taking her arm and putting it on his. They walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge and he turned her to face him and cover her lips with his in a heated passionate kiss.

"Oh, AJ!" she sighed and melted into him, like a puddle of ice cream on a hot summer's day.

"I thought you craved some chocolate ice cream, Darlin'? It seems you are craving me more?"

"If chocolate ice cream tasted as good as you do, I would be so fat!" she sighed and pulled his head back down to hers.

AJ's tongue ravaged her mouth as his hands roamed over her back and hips. Grasping her hips, her pulled her up to rub against his erection. As she gasped, he released her mouth. "See what you do to me, Julianne. I want to make love to you."

"You do?" she asked in wonder.

"Are you saying you don't feel the same for me, Julianna?" AJ asked. He was sure that was desire he felt and passion in that kiss.

"Oh, no! I just find it hard to believe that you want me!" she said and blushed, trying to hide her face from him in his neck.

Holding her face in both his hand her whispered against her lips, "I love you, Ms. Julianna Arden, and want to take you into my bed and make sweet love to you all night long." Then his lips sealed hers again.

"Oh, AJ! How can we, with your sister here and her so ill? And with my father here too?" She didn't have the courage to tell him her real reason. That she was afraid he wouldn't want her if he found out she was a thirty-four year old virgin!

"Darlin', I'm not going to make love to you in the kitchen. There will come a time and place for us and when it does we will both know it. Calm down and give me another kiss to sustain me throughout the ice cream."

"If I kiss you like the last time, I don't think even the freezer could keep it frozen!" she smiled and stepped a bit closer to him to try and melt the ice cream in the freezer behind her with the heated kiss she gave him.

The passion from them would indeed have melted the ice cream, but now they had another problem. The ice cream would have helped, but AJ didn't think everyone would have like to know what had been dipped into his or her ice cream before it had reached him or her. Pulling away for his passionate Julianna he cleared his throat and said, "Darlin', we have to cool down or everyone in the other room is going to know exactly how much I want you."

"How much is that?" she asked with innocence.

Taking her hand her placed it over his erect manhood, he told her, "This much my love and that is what they will all be looking at if we go back inside now."

Blushing again she whispered, "I wish I could look at it!"

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Do you want to look at it like you did my face?" AJ asked, not knowing how he was going to stand it if she said yes.

Julianna's face came up and he saw the startled look there, then she shyly nodded 'yes'.

A soft groan came from AJ as he positioned them so his back was to the door. He opened his jeans and took her hand and placed it on his shaft. The feel of her hand was almost his undoing.

She was in a bit of a shock, she never dreamed that when they came into the kitchen for ice cream that she would soon have her hand in AJ's pants! But she did so want to explore this new experience and gently stroked the length of his manhood. It was so large! Not that she had anything to compare it to, but it felt like it was much too large for where she knew it needed to go to make the babies they had talked about!

AJ shut his eyes and gritted his teeth at the feel of her sweet hand stroking his shaft. If only they could make love and he could touch her.

"It feels like velvet," she told him, continuing to caress him and this time bringing her other hand to join the first so she could wrap both of them around his shaft.

Meanwhile back in the dining room Tom had his ears trained on what was going on in the kitchen, he had recognized the look on both of their faces when those two had left the room. Even though he was taking the opportunity to do a little cuddling of his own, he was still straining to hear what was going on in the other room.

Adele had been pulled onto his lap for a few stolen kisses, but she could tell that his mind was not completely on her, she sighed and asked Tom, "What do you think they are doing in there, Tommy? Darling, they're in love, and just want some time to kiss, just like we do. Do you really think that AJ would try anything in a kitchen with us, and you in particular, just a few feet away?"

'Think cold, think ice cold!' AJ told himself. If she didn't stop soon he was going to embarrass the both of them.

Julianna was enjoying her new experience till AJ groaned and then she yanked her hands back, fearing she had done something to hurt him.

"Darlin', you didn't hurt me, you gave me so much pleasure I had to let you know."

Relaxing, Tom replied, "No I guess not." Then he heard AJ groan and almost dumping Adele off his lap he was running for the kitchen. Bursting in he caught the look of worry and guilt on Julianna's face and saw AJ standing there with his cock erect and ready, and in full view!

"What the hell do you think your doing with my daughter, AJ?" Tom demanded.

"Get the hell out, Tom!" AJ growled, trying to stuff his cock back into his pants just as Adele walked in to join the gathering.

Her eyes widened at the sight, so she had been wrong! AJ wasn't her little brother any longer. She smiled and thought that she was also wrong to think that he wouldn't try something in the kitchen. Then she noticed how embarrassed Julianna was. "Will both of you men clear out and let us girls get the ice cream served!" she told them, hoping to give the younger girl time to recover.

Going into the other room, AJ explained, "It's not what you think, Tom. She wanted to know what it looked like and the only way she can tell is through feel. Damn it, and now I have a hard on and want her. I would never dishonor her by taking her in the kitchen while you and Adele where in the other room. You should know me better than that," stormed AJ.

"Good god, man, it is exactly what it looked like! You were getting your rocks off at my daughter's expense! How could you?! And what the hell do you mean she wanted to know what it looked like?" Tom growled. 

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Julianna, darling are you alright? I tried to keep him from barging him but he was impossible," she  
explained. "Men worry so about their daughters."

"I'm fine, Auntie Adele, just embarrassed that you caught us!" she sighed.

"The only way she has an idea of what something looks like is to feel of it with her hands. If you don't believe me ask her," yelled AJ in the dining room.

"That is NOT what I meant! I'm not stupid, Chegwidden! I meant that at the age of thirty four don't you think she has 'looked' at one before? So why the hell did you have to pull yours out and show her!?" Tom snarled.

Suddenly it hit AJ, all her blushing and her shyness, and to top it all off the fact that his fifty-six year old twin had been a virgin till last night, so it wasn't unheard of for someone of Julianna's age to be chaste!

"Why didn't I see it before now?"

"See what? It looked like you were seeing things just fine in there!" Tom was still very upset.

"Tom, didn't you notice anything strange about Julianna all evening?" asked AJ.

"Only you manhandling her!" Tom shouted.

"No you idiot she was embarrassed when making love was mentioned. She's a virgin!"

"Dear, are you a virgin?" asked Adele, hearing what was being shouted in the other room.

Julianna could only nod, even more embarrassed now!

"Don't be embarrassed that you saved yourself for that one special man. He will be so pleased that you did. It's a gift that can only be given once and he will treasure it always," sighed Adele thinking of the night before.

"Is that how it was for you, Auntie Adele? Do you remember your special man still?"

"As a matter of fact I do, sweetie. It was Tom Boone and the special moment was last night," grinned Adele.

"With Father? Last night?! I thought I was the oldest virgin in the world!" she exclaimed, and then slapped her hands over her mouth in horror as she realized what she had just said.

"Well, I was saving myself for Mr. Right, and he didn't come along until last night," Adele admitted with a pleased smile as she remembered their night of loving.

"GOOD GOD!" Tom thought about that for about a split second and then went on to yell, "Then you will keep your hands off her, AJ!"

Having heard all that had gone on in the dining room because of their yelling, Julianna came into the room after hearing that, "Don't you think that is for me to decide, Father?"

"Daughter, I'm only trying to protect your honor from this lech," he glared at AJ.

"Did Auntie Adele need protecting from you last night, Father?"

"No, and that's different!" he exclaimed.

"How different is it Tom?" grinned AJ.

"Adele is an adult! And NOT my daughter!" Tom shouted. "Julianna I was trying to protect your virtue. You shouldn't be running around and touching grown men when don't you know what it does to them. And you shouldn't have sex until you're married," huffed Tom.

"I am not a child father! And after touching AJ I have a pretty good idea of what it does! And as for your last protest, when did you marry Adele, since you slept with her last night?" 

"Don't worry, Tom I'll take care of Julianna's virtue," AJ assured his friend.

"That is what I am afraid of!" Tom shouted and he punched AJ in the face, knocking him to the floor. Shakey started to bark and Adele tried to pull Tom away.

Julianna crawled over to where AJ lay and placed his head on her lap.

Tom, still upset, started after AJ again when Shakey jumped up and bit him on the butt. "Damn dog," yelled Tom, as Adele finally got him to stop trying to attack her brother. She made him back up and go to sit down on the couch with her.

"I'm okay, darling," AJ said as he got to his feet and helped Julianna up.

"I think I'd like to go home now, AJ, would you please take me?"

"The hell he will!" responded Tom.

"I'd be delighted to accompany to your apartment, my love," replied AJ, as he gathered up Shakey's leash. They left without another word. As Tom sat there stiff and silent while Adele gripped his hand in her frail one.

"You know what he is going to do to her as soon as her door closes, don't you, Adele?" he groaned.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"If he's the brother I think he is, he'll make wild passionate love to her!" grinned Adele.

"Oh no, you too?" Tom replied, holding his head.

"What do you mean me too? I think they are good together, Tom. I think of Julianna as a niece, or the daughter we could have had. There is no one I would rather see her with than AJ. He is kind and caring and will love her till his dying day!"

"He's too old for her, Adele!" exclaimed Tom.

"That may be, but she's old enough to decide that for herself, Tom!"

"I knew my sins would catch up with me one day. I just didn't know it would be in the form of my best friend and my daughter making love to each other," said Tom, leaning his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands.

"Thomas Boone! At least he is making love to her not having a roll in the hay and then leaving her! Think of that when you are mourning what is happening. I am going to my room, I'm tired!" she said and slowly got to her feet to shuffle into her room.

Tom jumped to his feet and hurried to help her to her room. When she was tucked into bed he lay down with her and held her in his arms while she slept. He didn't want to miss a moment with her. His mind was in a whirlwind, thinking of AJ, Julianna, and Adele, it finally wore him out and he fell asleep too.

AJ drove Julianna and Shakey home. All the way Julianna lay with her head on his shoulder and he sang silly songs to her. Once at her apartment he helped her out and put her hand on his arm and with Shakey on the other side they went in. He unlocked her apartment and held the door open for her. "Well, we made it here in one piece, no thanks to Tom. I thought it was justice when Shakey here bit his ass," laughed AJ.

"He was a bad doggie, and he will get no treat tonight because of it!" she told him, then she asked the question she had been thinking about the entire way home, "Will you come in?"

"I'd love to if that's what you'd really like, Darlin'."

"I would," she said and took his hand to draw him into the room. "Do you want to stay?" she asked shyly.

"More than anything, my love. More than anything," he answered, before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"AJ," she murmured as she caressed his baldhead, "You heard all that stuff that was said at Adele's right?"

"I heard enough to know that you, my precious Julianna, are a virgin," he smiled softly. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes," she answered, "Does that turn you off?"

"No, Julianna, why would it? It just means you've saved yourself for the man you have fallen in love with. That you will give yourself to him and thereby give him a very special gift," said AJ. "It would honor any man to receive your virtue, sweetheart."

"Is that how you would feel?" she asked, bowing her head.

Lifting her head so he could see her beautiful face he replied, "I would feel exactly that way, my lovely, Julianna." He then lowered his head and kissed her tenderly so as not to scare her.

"Then I would like to give you a gift, AJ," Julianna stated firmly.

This woman, this beautiful woman, that he loved more than life itself, was willing to give him her body! He would be her first and last, if he had anything to say about it. He was so in love with her his heart was pounding. She was so beautiful and such as shy and modest creature. She was going to be his wife if only she would say yes. But now, now, he was going to show her what it was like to be a woman and he was going to love her thoroughly. She would know before this night was over she was loved and she had been loved. Rubbing his thumb over her lips he asked, "Are you sure, Julianna? It's a gift that can only be given once."

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I'm so very sure! Adele told me that you should only give this gift to someone that you loved very much and that until you met that person no one else would do. That's the way she feels about my father, and that is the way I feel about you..."

"Oh, Julianna, my love how did I ever get so lucky to find you? Are you taking the pill?" he asked, lifting her in his arms to carrying her to her bedroom.

"No, there has been no need...that is a problem isn't it?"

Letting her slide down his body, he said, "Yes, it is, Darlin'. I wasn't prepared to make love to any one so I brought no protection with me," sighed AJ. Taking her hand he needed to know how sure she was about this decision. "Julianna, I can make love to you with my hands and mouth or I can go back out and find a drugstore and get some condoms, then we can make love. The choice is yours."

"I wanted to give myself to you completely, AJ, but if you don't want to go back out tonight then it can wait. After all, I have waited thirty four years for this, what is one or two more nights?" she sighed sadly, not wanting him to know how disappointed she really was.

"You get yourself ready for bed and I'll be right back. You might want to put Shakey in a different room tonight. I don't want a bite taken out of my ass," he laughed. "Be waiting for me, darling, and when I get back we'll make love all night long.'

"AJ, you don't have to if you don't want to! I mean just because I want you, I know that doesn't mean that you have to want me too..."

Taking her hand he placed it on his erection and replied, "Does this convince you that I want you too, Julianna?"

Blushing she nodded and gently rubbed him through the cloth of his jeans.

"Oh, Darling, you'd better let me go to the drugstore before I can't make it," he moaned.

"But I thought you said we would make love all night? If I do this why will you not make it?" she teased a little as she rubbed just a bit harder.

"Julianna, unless you want to risk a pregnancy you had best stop teasing me about now," he gasped.

Her eyes grew round as she thought about what he just said. To carry AJ's child...to have a baby with him...oh how she wanted that! With a slight smile she rubbed even more firmly.

"Julianna, I think we should be married before you get pregnant," he said, covering his hand over hers. "If you want a child, I'm more than willing, because I want a little girl that looks just like her mother, but be sure, please."

"Married?" she squeaked.

"You don't love me enough to marry me, Julianna?" he asked as he watched her facial expressions.

"But we just met!" she exclaimed, still in shock.

"Yes, but, sweetheart, making love is not something one does lightly. Or at least I don't. I love you and want to marry you. I thought you felt the same. Of course well have a courtship before we marry," replied AJ.

"What will Auntie Adele and Father think?"

"What do you mean what will they think?" asked AJ. "What should they think?"

"If we should tell them that we are thinking about marriage this soon?"

"Are they the ones getting married and loving each other until death do us part? Are they going to raise a family together? Will they go to bed and sleep in each other arm each night and wake up still holding each other the next morning? Will it be them, Julianna, or will it be us?"

"I think that they would like to do those things, AJ. But that is not what you meant. No it would not be them, but they are our family, the only ones I have, and I would like to be considerate of their feelings too. I love you and would like nothing more than to be your wife and have your children, but facing Adele's death, should we flaunt that we have a future and they don't?"

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Julianna, I love my sister and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I'm not suggesting we get married tomorrow or next week, but maybe in a few months. As much as I hate the thought, Adele only has a few weeks at the most. Are you worried what you're father will say?" AJ asked.

"No, I'm not, I just don't think that we should talk about getting married and having children in front of them. That doesn't mean that I don't want to talk to you about those things," she admitted with a shy smile.

"Will you marry me?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, AJ! Are you sure? It's so soon!" she looked worried and confused.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked.

"I will only think of one other thing besides that!" she promised him.

"What is that?" he asked concerned.

"The gift that I still want to give you tonight, or had you forgotten?" she asked shyly.

"Then you had better get ready for bed while I make a trip to the local drugstore and pick up some condoms. If you're not sure you're going to marry me, then I don't want you to get pregnant. Kiss me, woman, so I can hurry and leave. The faster I leave, the faster I'll get back. Sweetheart, when I do get back, be ready for some sweet loving."

"AJ, I never said I wasn't sure about marrying you!" she stomped off down the hall to her room.

Hurrying down the hallway he caught up with Julianna. "Sweetheart, please forgive me, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I love you so much it hurts. I can't live without you and the thought of you not returning my love the same way scares me," said AJ. "Please say you forgive me, my sweet Julianna."

"Who said I didn't return your love?" she snapped at him with a frown.

"No one, sweetheart, I'm a cad, please forgive me," AJ begged, taking her hand in his and kissing each fingertip and then the palm of her hand. "I was a fool, my love please say you'll forgive me."

"Nope, not till you promise to listen to me better! I am a speech teacher; I say what I mean clearly and correctly. If you are ever in doubt ask me!" she pouted.

"I promise to do that from now on, my love. Now may I be allowed to stay?" he asked.

"No trip to the drugstore?" she questioned.

"If you will allow me to stay I promise to make a quick trip to the drugstore," he promised.

"If you must go, then there is one close. Go out of the front door and turn left, it is fifteen steps to the corner, then turn right and twenty seven steps to Cooper's Drug Store. ACK! Your legs are longer than mine, it won't be as many steps for you!" she looked vexed trying to figure out how many steps his height would take off of the trip.

"Julianna, I get the feeling you don't want me to leave. Don't you want me to use protection?" he asked, confused she would not want to be married before she became pregnant.

She dropped her head again, blushing at his not understanding and making her spell it out. "AJ, I want to marry you and have your child! I love you! I just thought that we should know each other better before talking about such life changing things. I might have nasty habits that you can't stand, then you would be stuck with me!"

"I snore, would that bother you?" he teased. "I have also been called stubborn and bossy of all things."

"You? Never!" she giggled.

"No really it's all true," he declared. "I have even been known to be a neat freak do you think you could live with such a disgusting person?"

"Well, the neat freak is fine because things left on the floor are a hazard to me, but the snoring...I just don't know about that..." she sighed and shook her head sadly.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"What if I promise not to snore too loudly?" AJ asked all broken hearted.

"Can you do that?" Julianna giggled. "I guess while you are confessing that I should tell you sometimes I get frustrated chasing food around my plate with the silverware and have been known to eat with my hands. Will that drive you away?" she looked worried.

"Is ice cream included?" he asked.

"I can usually handle that with a spoon. I was talking more about peas and things that run around your plate without permission!" she grumbled good-naturedly.

Leering at her he replied, "Here I was hoping that you chased your ice cream so I could lick your fingers clean. We all know where that would have lead!"

"Oooo, no, where could that lead?" she asked suddenly breathless.

"Hopefully to us making love to each other," he grinned. "By the time I licked the cold ice cream off your fingers, we'd both be hot with desire."

"I will be right back!" she exclaimed and hurried from the room, leaving a startled AJ behind. She returned just a few seconds later with an ice cream carton in her hands, sitting next to him on the bed she opened it and dipped her fingers in. Scooping up some with her fingers she sighed dramatically, "Now, what ever shall I do? I have ice cream on my fingers and can't get it off!"

Laughing AJ licked each finger slowly and thoroughly, and then he licked her hand paying particular attention to her palm. "Did you know you could get ice cream on other parts of you body, Julianna?" he asked grinning as her breathing had increased and her cheeks were red.

"You mean if I was a really messy eater? Where do you think the ice cream might land, AJ?" she gasped out.

"I'd rather show you than tell you, my heart. Should we put the ice cream back in the freezer until I run down to the drugstore?" he asked licking a small drop of ice cream between her fingers.

"That might be a good idea!" she told him, handing him the carton.

AJ took her key and locked the door behind him. He jogged down the block following her directions, with the idea that the number of steps could be off for him. He found the store quickly and was back at her apartment in twenty minutes. He felt like a kid about to make love for the first time. Unlocking the door and going inside he locked it back, just in case Tom decided to drop by. Hurrying down the hallway after going back to the kitchen to get the ice cream again he found her lying in her bed with the lights off and the covers pulled up to her neck.

"Are you undressed my love?" he asked her softly; at her nod he told her that he would undress too and join her.

"Could I help you do that?" she begged shyly.

"Only if you want to," he said. "May I turn on this light so I can put the ice cream down?"

"Yes, I forget that others need light," she giggled nervously. "I would like to help you, I want to learn your...body...but that means that I have to...umm maybe you should leave the lights off?" she blushed again.

"But, my darling, Julianna, I won't be able to see where to put the ice cream so I can lick it all off," he whispered in a sexy voice. "Just pretend I can't see you if it bothers you so much. I am going to see that luscious body one day, it might as well be now."

"But, AJ, no one has seen me naked since my mother dressed me!"

"But as your husband I will see you naked and it's much easier making love to someone if you can see what you are doing," he said. "Please, my beautiful, Julianna, let me look upon your precious body while I love you."

"So it will be hard for me to make love to you since I can't see?" Now she was worried about that!

"No, my love, you've learned to see by touch and I never did. I never had to I use my hands to see. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess I am just worried that you won't like what you see. After all you have many to compare me too, but you will be my first..." she said slowly pushing the sheet down to reveal that she was naked.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"I was never in love with those other women. I love you, Julianna, and will be seeing you though eyes of love," he said, as he switched the light on. Lord, she was magnificent! "Oh, my beautiful Julianna, you have nothing to worry about, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

"But you have been married...didn't you love her?" she asked, as she got out of bed and stood before him. Then she realized what he said and asked with a blush, "Am I really?"

"Truly, Julianna. As far as my ex-wife goes it was the love of a young man while with you it is the love of a mature man that knows what he wants. And, darling, I want you!"

Reaching out her hands for him, she ran them up his chest and found the buttons of his shirt. As she began to unbutton them she asked, "Will you show me how to please you?"

"Later, the first time is for you," he said. "Now, hurry the ice cream is going to melt."

"But I want to feel you too!" she insisted.

"Oh you will, Julianna, I promise. Now back into bed with you," he said, as he gently swatted her behind.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened at his action. Reaching out to swat him in return, her hand grazed his erection. AJ told Julianna, "Careful, darling, or we won't be making love tonight while I hold my aching shaft."

"Ummm maybe I could hold it instead?" she suggested shyly.

"Maybe later, right now this is your time. The next can be for both of us. Now come back to bed and let me love you, my beautiful Julianna," that sexy voice called to her again.

"Just tell me what to do, AJ, I don't want to feel like an idiot here," she assured him, as she moved back to the bed, leaving him in his jeans and unbuttoned shirt.

He finished undressing and he came to the bed gazing at her beauty. Scooping up some chocolate ice cream he put it in his mouth and then leaned over to kiss her. They shared the chocolate kiss, but their passion melted it long before any was eaten.

"Ummm," she moaned.

Trailing his lips down her neck he nuzzled as he stroked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "I am going to slowly kiss my way down to your beautiful breasts and then I'll lick them until they become hard nubs before I take them into my mouth and suck on them." He slid his tongue around the inside shell of her ear and nibbled on her lobe before taking it into his mouth to suck upon.

"That sounds like heaven. What can I do to please you, my love?" she asked as her hands caressed his back, sliding up and down as far as she could reach.

"You have a good start right there, darling. How about rubbing my chest too?" Then AJ proceeded to do as he told her, by trailing his way down to her tender breasts and caressing them. He kissed first one and then the other while she shivered. He licked them until they were hardened nubs and then he did as he promised, he sucked on them. Taking turns he sucked on one while he played with the other with this fingers.

"AJ! That feels so good...please more..." she begged.

Her breathing was rapid and her breasts were rising and falling rapidly. "Julianna,  
I'm going to kiss my way down your stomach to you're belly button then I'm going to make love to it with my tongue."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Is that normal? I have never heard of that."

"Normal? If it feels good to both of us, that is all that matters. If it doesn't feel good, then tell me and I'll stop," he said, as he started kissing between her breasts and kissed and licked his way down to her belly button and flicked his tongue in and out as he made love to it. Raising his head he said, "Now, darling, I'm going to kiss the beautiful budding flower between your legs. Just lay back and enjoy it."

"Flower? AJ, I don't understand," she sounded confused, but not alarmed in any way.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Do your trust me, darling?" AJ asked, going between her legs.

"Yes, why? AJ, what are you going to do?" Julianna asked hesitatingly.

"I'm going to bring you pleasure with my hand and mouth," he said, as his breath blew over her mound. "Just lay back, shut your eyes and enjoy."

She giggled just a bit at that, "Why do I have to shut my eyes? What is it you don't want me to see?"

"I just want you to feel everything I'm doing to you sweetheart. Just relax and enjoy the sensations," he said, as he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her clit. He continued to lick it for a few moments at her moan and then made his way down her folds to her entrance that was full of sweet nectar. He drank deep and used his tongue to make love to her as she started to squirm.

"AJ?!" there was panic in her voice.

Raising his head he ask, "What's wrong, my heart?"

"I feel...I feel like I am going to fly apart into pieces..." she gasped out.

"That's the way you're supposed to feel. Just go with it and enjoy, my love," he said, before he lowered his hand and began to suck upon her clit.

'My beautiful, Julianna, this will be your first orgasm even though it frightens you. Next time you won't be afraid and will know what to expect,' he thought.

"Oh, AJ!" she screamed, and gripping the sheets in her tight little fists, she arched up off the bed until her body was like a taunt bowstring. Julianna, even though she was blind, saw stars!

Just at the peak of her orgasm AJ positioned himself at her entrance and after quickly donning a condom he gently pushed himself inside her until he reached the hymen. He pushed a little harder until he breeched her virgin barrier and slid all the way home.

She felt a momentary flash of pain and then the fullness of her lover…her first lover…AJ… being inside of her!

Although he wanted to move so badly, he stayed still to give her time to adjust to him. He hoped he hadn't hurt her very much, "Julianna, are you alright? I didn't hurt you very badly, did I, sweetheart? I know the first time can be painful so I tried to be as easy as possible."

"It hurt a bit, but I am fine now. Are we done?" she asked a bit confused, this was not what other women had told her making love was like. They had never mentioned the wild feelings that she had, or the anticipation that there should be more now. Most had just told her that the first time would be awful, no matter what you felt for the guy because it would hurt like hell. That hadn't been the case at all, she had barely felt any pain and now AJ was inside of her she could feel him, so large and she was so full, but there felt like there should be more...

He started to move slowly in and out while his mouth ravaged her. Julianna could taste herself on his tongue, and it was such a strange taste. Slowly AJ increased his pace to allow her to get used to his size and after all it was her first time. Reaching down with one hand he cupped her hips and raised them so he could go deeper inside her.

"AJ, this is wonderful! I am so glad that I waited for you!" she whispered clinging to his shoulders as he rode her. The feelings were so intense and she felt like she had just a short time ago when he had his head between her legs. "I feel like we're flying!"

"We are darling, we are," said AJ breathless. He could barely hold back after watching her achieve fulfillment he wanted to come with her so he reached down and thumbed her clit as he held back a little longer. "Julianna, come with me, darling. Come with me."

"Where, AJ? I will go anywhere you want!"

"Fall into a million pieces again, darling, and quickly," he panted.

"Oh, yes..." and she did.

As soon as Julianna had found her release, AJ jerked and came as well. Not wanting to crush her, he laid his body down next to hers. "I love you, my beautiful, Julianna."

"And I love you, AJ Chegwidden!" she smiled at him. "Will our love making always be like that?"

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"No, it will get better as we discover what we each like," he explained looking at his watch. "I hate to leave, but I have a feeling your father is sitting up waiting for me and if I'm not back soon will come looking."

"No! Please don't go AJ! I'll call him and tell him that everything is fine and you are staying. Unless you feel you need to be there for Auntie Adele."

"No, she is happy being there with Tom. But maybe I should call him? Then again, that might not be a good idea," he said scratching his head. "I don't want to put you in the middle, honey, so maybe I should just go."

Sighing she reached for the bedside phone and dialed Adele's number by touch, she waited for someone there to answer.

Tom grabbed up the phone so it wouldn't wake Adele and said, "Hello."

"Father?"

"Julianna, is that you?"

"How many other children do you have?" she asked with a grin.

"Only you that I know about. It's after l:00am, what's wrong daughter?"

"Nothing, everything is wonderful actually. AJ was worried that you would come looking for him if you didn't hear from us."

"Is he still there with you?" he asked angrily.

"Yes he is and I would like him to stay the night unless Adele needs him there," she answered, firmly taking AJ's hand in hers and squeezing it, as if for reassurance.

"His sister only has a short time to live and all he can think about is bedding my daughter. Hell yes, he needs to come back here. Adele needs her family around her at a time like this," replied Tom, as Adele shifted in the bed and snored slightly.

"All right, Father, if she needs him then I will send him home to her. I am a big girl now and can wait till we can be together again. If she wants to see me please let me know," Julianna told him with a resigned sigh. She had wanted to spend the night in AJ's arms, but Adele must come first right now, and Tom said she needed him. She whispered to AJ, "Adele needs you at home, AJ. I'm sorry."

"Have him put Adele on the line, so I can speak to her and see how she is," said AJ waiting for Julianna to ask Tom.

"Father, can you put Adele on the line for AJ please? He would like to talk to her."

"Uh, she's in the bathroom right now. Just tell him to come home," Tom replied, wishing AJ all manner of evil thoughts.

"All right, Father. I hope that you made Adele feel the way that AJ has made me feel tonight. She is a special lady and deserves your love." Putting her hand over the mouthpiece she told AJ, "She is in the bathroom, Tom said for you to just come home."

"What do you mean the way AJ made you feel tonight? Did that Bastard have sex with you, daughter? He had no right to do that to my baby. Some best friend he turned out to be. Send him home now, so I can beat the shit out of him."

"You know we only met tonight but I'm not sure I am going to like you, Mr. Boone. AJ made love to me and made me feel incredible. I am NOT your baby nor have I ever been. I would have liked to get to know you better as my father, but now I'm not even sure I want that. If you lay a hand on him I will never speak to you again. Now please put Adele on the line for AJ, he wants to talk to her!" she passed AJ the phone and buried her head in her pillow crying softly.

"Tom what have you done?" asked AJ caressing Julianna's back. "Now put Adele on the damn phone right now!"

"She's sleeping," confessed Tom. "Is Julianna crying?"

"Yes, she is and whom do you think made her cry?" he asked. "Tom, I love her, and would never do anything to hurt or dishonor her. I intend to marry her just as soon as possible. Now let Adele sleep, and try to yourself. I have to calm Julianna down. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell her I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt her AJ!"

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"I'll tell her, but the next time you see her, you might try tell her again yourself," replied AJ.

"I will if she will listen to me ever again," Tom sighed.

"She's an adult, Tom, and has a right to decide who she falls in love with. I love her and I'm going to marry her so you might as well get used to it," replied AJ. "Now go to sleep and I'll we'll see you tomorrow."

"How do you think I will be able to sleep with what you just told me!" Tom snapped. "Do you realize if you marry my DAUGHTER you will be my SON-IN-LAW!?" he snarled. The anger and loudness of his voice woke Adele.

"Tom, what is it?" she questioned sleepily.

"AJ's been having sex with Julianna and now he tells me he's going to marry her!" snapped Tom. "Can you beat that? He'll be my son-in-law and we'll get to spend all the holidays together."

"That sounds wonderful, I only wish I would be able to be there too," she sighed sadly.

"Hey, Tom, I'm not too thrilled with spending holidays with you either," came an aggravated voice over the phone.

"Your sister is awake now if you want to talk to her!" he grumbled, and handed Adele the phone. Getting out of bed he paced the bedroom trying to come to terms with the fact that his best friend was having sex with his daughter! And now was talking marriage!

"Hello, AJ," Adele said into the phone. "Is Julianna, all right?"

"She was just fine until her she talked to her father. Adele, you need to see if you can't talk some sense into him. We're in love and I'm not going to give her up just because he doesn't like the fact his friend is in love with his daughter."

"I'll try, AJ, and just for the record, I think the two of you are good together. Did she give you a special gift tonight, brother dear?"

"A very special one, Adele," he smiled. "One I'll never forget."

"Good, I hope you were gentle with her," she said to her brother, as Tom turned and realizing what she was talking about, gave her an incredulous look.

"I was sister, and I also made sure she received as much pleasure as I did," he whispered.

"Then you should get back to her and do it again, if she is not too tired!" Adele said, with a chuckle, and hung up to face Tom's wrath.

"What is wrong with you, Adele? Why are you siding with AJ against me?" asked Tom, furious.

"I am not siding against you, Tom, darling, I am siding with love! Those two love each other just as we do, and that is no small thing! I want to see both of them happy, and I would like them to have the future that we won't be able to!" she said, as a single tear escaped down her cheek.

Tom realized he had just yelled at his love and that he would soon lose her. He came over to the bed and gathered her into his arms, "Please forgive me Adele. I didn't mean to take my temper out on you, my love."

"Tom, don't you want to see your daughter happy?" she asked, with pleading in her eyes.

"Of course I do, Adele, but must it be with AJ?" he asked tiredly.

"Did someone choose who you would love for you? She must be allowed to choose her own love, Thomas!" she said and caressed his cheek. "Now, speaking of loving, why don't you come back to bed and love me?!" she asked with a wink.

"Gladly my lady, Adele," he said, taking her gently in his arms.

"I love you, Tom!" she said, as she kissed him eagerly.

AJ hung up the phone and turned to Julianna who was still crying softly, "Darling, please don't cry, what others think doesn't matter, it's what we feel that does. I love you and that's all that matters. Tom will come around evidently and you will get a chance to know him. This has all been a big shock to him, and then to have me fall in love with you was the last straw," soothed AJ.

"I will never forgive him if he tries to hurt you over this!" she insisted.

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Julianna, he's not going to hurt me. We have gotten into more fights over the many years we have known one another, but we have never really hurt one another. Don't worry, everything will be all right, I promise," said AJ, nuzzling her neck.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, as she turned over and moved into his arms.

"I'm positive, now how about giving me a kiss?" he asked, while caressing her cheek.

"I don't know...kissing you might lead to other things..." she said with a sigh.

"You're bored with my lovemaking already. What will I ever do?" he sighed. "I'll have to go to the store and get some more ice cream."

"Okay, while you are there...get more condoms!" she smiled up at him.

Laughing, he replied, "Not to worry, I bought a box of twelve, so I think we are covered until dawn."

"We are going to make love eleven more times...tonight?!" she asked, with a slight squeak in her voice.

"No, darling, you would be too sore tomorrow if we did. But maybe one more time wouldn't hurt if you're feeling up to it and would like to," he said, caressing her breast.

"I would love to make love with you again. But this time I want you to show me how to please you...please!"

"Just touch me anywhere your hands guide you," he whispered in her ear, as his fingers found her nipple.

"Does that feel the same for you, when I do it?" she asked, as her fingers found his nipples.

"Yes, my body has its sensitive spots just as yours does, my darling," he said, just before his mouth covered her nipple and he started to suck.

"Umm, no!" she stated firmly and pushed him over onto his back. Moving so she could partially lay on top of him she found the way to his nipples with her hands and lips.

"Very well, my darling, explore until your hearts content," laughed AJ.

"My heart is content just having you here!" she said, as she stroked his chest and placed kisses all over it. Taking one of his nipples into her mouth she sucked on it just like he had done to hers.

"Ummm that feel wonderful, my heart," sighed AJ, as he caressed her hair.

Blushing slightly because she could feel his arousal against her shoulder as she laid on his chest, she slowly moved her hand down his belly to the thick thatch of hair around his erection. "May I?" she asked softly.

"Please do," he said breathing hard. "That is a particular sensitive spot on a man."

She took his shaft in her hands just like she had in Adele's kitchen earlier that day. Caressing it she felt all around it still amazed that he was able to put something so big inside of her. Roaming over every inch of it she heard him catch his breath when she ran her finger over the ridge just at the base of the head of his cock. "Is that a good gasp?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, it's a wonderful gasp," he said panting.

"AJ, please tell me what to do now? I know there must be something that you would like..." she looked just a bit confused.

"If you would like to, you could take me into your mouth," he suggested.

"Like this?" she asked, as she placed her lips over the head of his cock. It felt so unusual, not bad, just different. Tentatively she let her tongue lightly lick the hole in the top of it. This caused AJ' s whole body to jerk as he moaned, "Oh, Julianna, sweet, Julianna, how I love you!"

She was happy to hear that, but didn't want to take him out of her mouth to answer him. Continuing to caress his shaft with her hand she cautiously slid his manhood farther into her mouth. He seemed to like it when she licked him, so she ran her tongue all over the shaft as she moved her head around on it.

Her mouth was causing such sweet torment that he was on the edge and he was fighting to keep from cumming.

"AJ, am I pleasing you?" she asked softly, when he had not said anything in a while.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Darling, you need to stop and let's make love now, I'm so close to coming," AJ gasped.

"Show me how to make love to you, AJ. Please, show me what to do," Julianna begged.

Reaching over to get a condom, he took her hands and helped her put one on him. "Now, sweetheart, straddle me and then guide me inside you then you ride me. Come on I'll help you."

"Really?" she asked, startled at the very idea.

"Really, darling, and then you get to be in control. How does that idea sound to you?"

"Oooo do I get to issue orders too?" she asked, with a giggle.

"Since you have me wrapped around your little finger you might as well order me about, beautiful," he said, cupping a breast and rubbing his thumb across the nipple.

"Mmm then I order you to love me forever!" she said, as she moved over him like he told her too.

"That's an easy order to obey, my love," he replied, as he helped guide her over his manhood and holding her hips, let her slide down at her own speed.

"Oh...AJ, that feels...incredible!" she gasped, as he entered her and she slowly slid down on him.

"Don't I know it? There now, darling, the rest is up to you. Just ride me like you would a horse," he said through gritted teeth. He was so close and she was so tight. He would hold off long enough to bring her pleasure if it killed him.

"I have never been horse back riding! What if I do something wrong?" she worried.

"Just slide on and off and everything will work fine, I promise," he reached down and stroked her clit as he talked to her.

"AJ, I can't think when you are doing that!" she sighed in bliss. Trying to ride him like he had told her she wished that she could see his face.

"You're making me so hot, I may go off like firecrackers, sweetheart. That body riding me so slowly, could you speed up just a little? You're so hot and tight and my finger tells me your wet with want for me," he described what he thought she needed to hear.

"Oh, AJ, I want to do this right for you, I know that you are so much more experienced than I am..." she said, as she continued to ride him.

"You're like a breath of fresh air, and I love you, that is what makes it special. Just don't stop moving, or I'm going to flip you over on your back and finish up for both of us," he ground out.

"Ummm that doesn't sound so bad! But I want to finish like this if that's ok with you," she told him with a shy smile.

"Feel free to rock my world, Darlin'," he laughed as she increased the speed and caught their rhythm.

"I am getting the flying feeling again, AJJJJ!" she gasped and collapsed on top of him, barely able to breathe.

Feeling her inner muscles clench him, he exploded inside her and they lay there holding and caressing each other, until they could get their breath back.

"You were right," she told him.

"I'm always right, but what about this time," he asked, caressing her back.

She was almost asleep when she murmured, "It did get better."

"Yes, it did," he whispered. "I love you, Julianna."

"I love you, more," she sighed.

"No, Julianna, darling, I love you much more," grinned AJ.

"Ummm not possible," she muttered. "I love you mostest!"

Tickling her he said, "No, darling, I love you absolutely the mostest!"

"Mmmm let me sleep, you beast!" she tried to wiggle away from him. "You win, you love me most!" she giggled.

Kissing her on the nose, he lay down snuggling he body next to her and replied, "Told you so."

"Are you going to win all our fights by tickling me?" she asked, with a giggle.

"Nope I have a few other tricks up my sleeve," he grinned, as he hugged her and kissed her ear.

"Well, then I am safe as long as I keep you naked!" she teased him.

"That sounds like something I would like! Now, you let me sleep woman!"

"Yes, Sir!" she giggled.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Meanwhile, back at Adele's, Tom had taken Adele gently in his arms and kissed her. "I love you, my darling, Adele."

"Oh, Tom, please let's make love. I want to feel you deep inside of me again. I feel so alive when we're making love," she told him, her lips against his neck.

Taking off her gown and then his boxers, he dropped them both on the floor. Covering her lips with his, he devoured her mouth and branded it his forever, throughout time. Running his tongue around the shell of her ear and then letting it dart inside for a brief moment he attacked her lobe by sucking it into his mouth.

Adele held Tom close to her running her hands along his battled scarred body. She scraped his stomach with her nails as he as he slowly started to nuzzle her neck, his stomach quivered. His hand cupped her breast and thumbed the nipple hard as he kissed his way down, to close his warm mouth over her nipple. He began to lick and suck, until Adele moaned.

She reached between their bodies until she touched his manhood then closed her hand around it causing him to gasp. Smiling, she started to move her hand as she watched his face lying on her breast. He slid his hand slowly down her body to the juncture of her thighs and started to caress the sensitive areas there. Adele spread her legs wide to give him better access. He returned his notice to her breasts as he sucked and licked first one and then the other. He was making magic with his mouth and finger and soon Adele begged, "Tom, please, I can't wait any longer! Now, please, Tom," she begged frantically.

Knowing she had only so much strength, he entered her and slowly started to make love to his lady. She held on tight to him as though he were her lifeline. "Harder, Tom, I won't break I promise," said Adele, breathless.

Tom increased his speed and he became lost in his love and passion for the woman in his arms. He pumped harder and faster as she moaned her delight and soon she arched up and shuddered. He filled her full of his seed.

Once they were fulfilled, Adele started coughing and Tom looked down to see bright red blood was coming from her mouth and running down onto the pillow. "Adele, what's wrong?" He quickly pulled out and ran to the bathroom for a wet rag to wipe the blood up.

Weakly she replied, "I don't know Tom. You should call AJ and tell him to come home, please," as another drop of blood slid down her cheek.

He instantly reached for the phone and called Julianna's number. When she answered he said, "Julianna, I need to talk to AJ, it an emergency."

Something in her father's voice made her realize he was not lying to her and she woke AJ up and handed him the phone. "Hello," AJ answered sleepy.

"AJ, this is Tom. Adele has blood running from her mouth and it won't stop, she wants you to come home!" he was frantic.

"Is it a lot of blood?" asked AJ, knowing his friend was scared.

"It looks like it to me, but then I'm scared shitless," replied Tom.

"I'll be right there. Hang in there, buddy," said AJ, as he was pulling on his jeans and reaching for his shirt.

Julianna was just as fast about dressing, for she intended to be there for AJ, and after all Adele was the closest thing to an Aunt she had.

They rushed from the apartment with Shakey on one side of Julianna and AJ on the other. AJ drove as fast as he dared to Adele's apartment.

Once there AJ went to the phone to call her doctor. He was informed that more than likely the cancer and eaten through a vein and the bleeding would stop soon. They watched and waited and about a half hour later the bleeding stopped. Tom gave a sigh of relief and leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "My love, I thought I'd lost you.

"You will very soon, Tom, so you need to be prepared," she replied. "I am sorry we had to disturb you two love birds for nothing."

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"You're not 'nothing', Auntie Adele! You're very important and worth any interruption or disturbance. We love you very much, so don't think anything about it," smiled Julianna, as she made her way to the bed and kissed Adele.

"Sis, I would prefer you didn't pull one of your dramatic acts again since you have been doing so much better. You have a bloom in your cheeks and I bet I know who put it there," AJ teased lightly as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Yes, I bet you do, it was my Tom," she said, holding out her hand for Tom to take. He took her hand and held it tight as though he could hold her to the earth by the sheer force of his will.

"You two go on back to the guest room and try to get some sleep, it will be morning soon," suggested Adele.

Tom was so happy that Adele was still alive, that he gritted his teeth and didn't protest when his daughter and AJ, along with Shakey, went back to Adele's guest room and closed the door. He just took Adele in his arms and they talked the rest of the night away.

Friday, October 1, 2005

0600 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

Julianna woke up early that morning and slid out of bed as quietly as she could. Dressing, she and Shakey made their way to Adele's kitchen, she knew where some things were from her visits, so she started in to prepare breakfast. Unfortunately there were many things that she did not know where they were and in finding them she was making quite a bit of noise.

AJ and Tom awoke and made it to the kitchen at the same time. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" AJ asked, as it looked as though she had a good start on breakfast.

"Daughter, you shouldn't be doing that, you'll get burned," Tom jumped in with exactly the wrong thing to say.

Turning she glared in his direction, "Do I look like a two year old? I have been cooking since I was eleven!" she snapped at him, still a bit upset with him for his reactions to her and AJ last night on the phone.

"Really, you can cook?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Yes, and she can do other things too, like hold down a job! She is a college speech teacher, if you didn't know. She knows her apartment so well she doesn't need her dog to help her  
and I didn't catch on to the fact she was blind the first time I meant her," offered up AJ.

"I like to cook and it is easy around my own place, I have lived there long enough to know it well. For other places I count steps so I can remember the next time. Now why don't one of you set the table and the other see if Adele can come in here or if she wants to eat in her room?" Julianna instructed, not totally forgiving Tom yet.

Tom left the room to go and check on Adele and see if she felt up to eating in the kitchen with them or in her room. He was terribly upset that he had caused another rift between him and Julianna. "Adele, honey, do you feel strong enough to eat in the kitchen with the others or would you rather eat here in bed?" he asked.

"I'll have eternity to lay on my back, get me up so I can go into the kitchen and be with all my loved ones," she remarked.

AJ smiled when Adele entered the kitchen with Tom, her color looked better than it did last night, the loss of blood had really scared him. Losing her was even more real now.

"Good morning everyone, and thank goodness Julianna is fixing breakfast. What are we having dear?" she asked turning to Julianna with a smile as she sat down at the table.

"French toast, I hope everyone likes that?"

"The only thing sweeter I can think of than that is you, my darling," said AJ, bending over and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I like French Toast too," replied Tom, wishing AJ would back off Julianna and find someone his own age.

"That sound delicious, dear, I can hardly wait," declared Adele.

"Well, they are almost done so if someone will pass the plates to the table as I serve them up, we can get started now. I think the butter and syrup are already on the table, right?"

"Yes, honey, they are and I will pass the plates for you," replied AJ. "Then, I get to sample your cooking. If it's half as good as you make love, I'm in for a wonderful breakfast," he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her back.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

She leaned back into him and lifted her face for a kiss, not realizing that Tom and Adele were still standing there and were witnesses to the desire in her eyes for the man kissing her. "I love you, AJ Chegwidden, and I can't wait till I am your wife!"

"WIFE!?" Adele squeaked, startling all three of the others with her enthusiasm. "Are you two engaged?"

"Not officially, but yes, we do intend to be married. That should make you happy, Adele, since I found the perfect woman," chuckled AJ. "I'm not about to let this one get away. I need to get her an engagement ring so we can make it official."

"Oh, how I wish you were getting married soon so I could be there!" a tear slid down her cheek.

"Julianna, how do you feel about a long engagement opposed to a short one?" he asked grinning at Adele.

Cuddling into his arms she smiled and said, "The shorter the better, my love!"

"Alright, I'll pick out the ring and you and Adele can pick out the date," smiled AJ kissing her.

"Wait just a minute you two have only known each other for a few days how do you know it is true love?" Tom asked clearly upset.

"WE know Tom, we know," said AJ smiling at his friend.

Tom got up and walked into the other room needing to be alone.

Julianna heard him leave and slowly pulling out of AJ's arms she said, "I think I had better go and talk to him." She followed her father from the room, and found him in Adele's bedroom just a few moments later. "Father?"

Turning to find Julianna almost right behind him, he said, "Yes, daughter, what did you need?"

"Well, if not your approval to my marriage to AJ, then at least your presence there? I love him, Father, and would like you to be there with me when he and I marry."

"Daughter, have you dated much?" he asked. "And please be honest."

"No, I haven't, what has that to do with you being at my wedding?"

"If you insist on marrying him, I'll attend the wedding, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Why can't you be happy for me, Father? I am over the moon that you and Auntie Adele love each other! Why can't you feel the same for AJ and I?! You like and respect him as a man, or you wouldn't have been friends for all these years, why is he suddenly not good enough for a daughter you did not know you had until yesterday?!" she asked, tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you!" he exclaimed.

"You won't, unless you drive me away! AJ and I will both be there for you when we lose Adele, just as you will be for us. We will draw strength from each other. I love him, Father, don't make me choose between you!"

"I'm trying, Julianna, but the man's my best friend and he's my age. If you marry him I'll be his father-in-law for Pete's sake."

"And that fact matters more to you than my happiness? I guess that tells me where I stand in the scheme of things." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room

"WAIT! Darling, please I'll be at your wedding, I swear," yelled Tom, following Julianna into the other room.

"I'm sorry I don't think I want you there..." she sighed and listened in the living room to see if she could identify where AJ was in the room. She needed to be held.

Coming up behind her he said, "I'm here, darling," as he took her in his arms. "Can I be of help between you two?"

"No, but if you have to have your best friend at our wedding, I don't think I will be speaking to him," she sighed and rested her head on his chest as her tears wetted the front of his shirt.

"Don't cry, darling, I want our wedding day to be a happy day to remember," he said, caressing her back and glaring at Tom. "Please, for me, don't cry. I love you, my beautiful, Julianna, and want to make you my bride."

"I'm sorry that I'm crying, it is just that I have wanted a father in my life for so long and now that I have finally met mine he is against me marrying the man that I love. It hurts."

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Glaring at Tom, AJ told her, "I know Tom, and he loves you, and wants what's best for you. He only wants you to be happy. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"It doesn't matter if he does or not, you are the only man I need in my life. Adele, are you here?"

"Yes, dear, I am, and I am sorry that you are your father cannot come to an understanding."

"I know you are, but it doesn't make me love you any less," she smiled in the older woman's direction. "I do have a request of you though."

"What is that, my dear?"

"Would you stand up with me, when AJ and I marry?"

"I would be honored too!" Adele told her, going over to her and hugging Julianna even though she was still in AJ's arms.

"Thank you!" Julianna said kissing her cheek.

AJ looked at Tom with a gaze that dared him to refuse. "Tom, would you be my best man?"

Julianna and Adele both held their breath as they waited to hear Tom's answer. This meant so much to everyone in the room. How would he answer?

"On one condition, I will, if I am not walking my daughter down the aisle."

"I doubt there will be an aisle to walk down, I was thinking that we could just have a small ceremony here, so Adele will have as little stress as possible," AJ told him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," agreed Julianna.

"I'll check into how fast things can be arranged, with the little time we have to work with," AJ said, looking sad, as the thought of losing Adele once again flashed across his mind.

Suddenly a look came across Julianna's face and she turned in the direction she knew her father to be standing, "Could I talk to you a minute alone, Father?" she asked.

Thinking she had changed her mind about the wedding, he perked up. "Yes, Julianna, lets go into Adele's room," he said, lending her his arm and going into the room for their talk.

"Father, I have a question for you," Julianna said, when they were alone in Adele's room.

"What kind of question, honey?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"If you and Adele had more time together, would you marry her?" she asked softly.

"WHAT?! Well, yes, if she had more time I would marry Adele and spend every moment with her," he said, rubbing his head.

"Well, then I think we should have a double ceremony! You should have whatever time with her that you can. I just didn't want to suggest it in front of her in case you didn't feel that way about her."

"It's only a matter of days, Julianna. The ink wouldn't dry on our marriage license," he replied. "She may not want to get married in the shape she's in."

"Have thought of asking her, Father? You might let her choose if she wants to be your wife or not!"

"Do you think I should?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I do. She loves you so much, I think it would please her greatly. We could have a double ceremony if the two of you would like to," Julianna offered.

Taking her by the shoulders her leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You're a genius, daughter. Would you send Adele in here for me please."

"Sure, don't forget to get down on one knee when you ask her!" she said, with a cheeky grin as she left the room.

A few minutes later Adele entered her bedroom to see what Tom wanted to talk to her about. "You wanted to see me, Tom?"

"Yes I did my love," he walked to her and dropped to one knee as instructed by his daughter. "Adele, my love, please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Please share whatever time you have left with me."

"Tom!" Adele was shocked; she loved him very much, but had no idea that he had planned to ask her to marry him. "We have so little time…is it necessary to marry?"

"I love you and want you to be my wife. I want to share every moment you have left together. Please, Adele, marry me if you love me."

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"I do love you, but is there any reason to get married? Tom, I don't want to leave you a widower again! I would like our time together to be as happy as possible, but I don't need you to marry me to make that happen. As much as I would love to be your wife, I just don't want to do that to you!" Adele squeezed his hand in hers and begged him with her eyes to understand.

"You just want me here to sleep with, but not to marry, is that it, Adele? I'm not good enough to be your husband?" asked Tom

AJ was walking past the door on his way to the bathroom and heard the argument going on within the open door of his sister's room. "Hey, what's happening in here? Adele, are you taking advantage of my best friend?"

"What? Albert Jethro Chegwidden, you know better than that! I love Tom with all my heart; I just don't want him to be a widower again! There is nothing I would like more that to be your wife, Tom..."

"Then we'll be getting married with AJ and Julianna! AJ, quick go and tell her! We have so much to do, darling. Which dress do you want to wear or did you want a new one?" he asked dashing to her closet.

"Tom! I was going to say, but..." she looked at his face as it fell when she started to protest yet again, she just couldn't do that to him. If he wanted to marry her even for the short time she had left then that is what they would do! "I love you, Thomas Boone, and I would be proud to be your wife. I think I have at least one suitable dress in there that I could wear," she said joining him at her closet.

Taking her in his arms he said, "Sweetheart, I love you so much I wasn't about to let you say no. Now let's pick out a beautiful dress to fit my beautiful bride."

"I should find out what Julianna is going to wear, so we don't clash," she told him cuddling into his arms.

"You're too beautiful to clash with anyone," he said, as he lowered his head to kiss her.

AJ went back into the living room where Julianna was and took her in his arms. "Well, little Ms. Matchmaker, whatever you said, it worked. They're going to get married. Looks like a double ceremony to me. We'll have to get a hold of someone to come to the apartment to marry us because she is too weak to leave."

"Oh, AJ! That's wonderful!" she gave a little jump for joy and hugged him fiercely. "Do you think you can arrange that so quickly?"

"We'll find a way. I wish I was back home and I'd call Chaplin Turner and he'd be here in a flash to marry us. But I'm sure he would be opposed to flying across the country to perform a wedding," frowned AJ.

"Home?" she questioned.

"Sweetheart, my home is in Virginia. I'm originally from Texas, but my job has taken me around the world and I settled in Virginia. Didn't Adele ever tell you?" he asked, caressing her back.

"No, she didn't. AJ, if we marry you will want to live there won't you?"

"IF, we marry? Julianna, are you having second thoughts?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

"No," she whispered hesitantly, making it clear she was lying. "But, AJ, my work! I can't leave in the middle of the term!"

"Can't you talk to the head of the school and explain the unusual circumstances so you can come back home with me," AJ said worried.

"I don't know, I can try, but what if they won't let me leave before the end of the term?" she asked.

"I have some time off I can take some of it and then come down on the weekends," he said thoughtfully.

"I am sure that we can work something out," she told him, although she still had a worried look on her face.

"We will work something out. I'm not leaving you alone for longer than five days at a time."

"That is fine, my love!" she smiled at him.

"I love you too much to be separated from you for so long at a time," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"I'll call the school tomorrow and find out how soon I can get out of my contract," Julianna told AJ.

"If they won't release you from your contract then I'll fly out here each weekend to be with you. I'm not about to let a week go by without seeing that lovely face and gorgeous body of my wife."

"AJ! What kind of job do you have that you could afford to do that? I can't let you do that! Maybe we should wait to get married until I can get out of my contract?"

Adele and Tom came back into the living room just in time to hear this comment, "Oh, my dear! Please don't do that! I would so love us to have a double wedding!"

"It was just that AJ didn't want to leave me here if I was his wife... He wanted to fly down each weekend, and that would be so expensive!"

"I have a hefty savings account and I have a very good job that pays well. Tell her Adele that I can afford to fly down each weekend and if not, then I can catch a cargo plane and still be here each weekend to spend time with my wife."

"I will get a break at Thanksgiving and Christmas, I could fly up to see you then. I would like to see your apartment there," Julianna told him.

"Darling, I have a house and a large yard. I also, have a couple acres of land that go along with it. We'll have a white Christmas sitting around a warm fire, making love," he promised.

Julianna blushed to hear him talk like that in front of her father and his sister.

"So when you two settle down to having babies, are you going to name one after me for bringing you together?" Adele asked them with a grin.

"I'd be honored to have one of my children named after my favorite sister," grinned AJ.

Adele gave an exaggerated sigh, "Your only sister!"

Julianna laughed and said, "Yes, we will name our first girl after Auntie Adele! And I was thinking our first boy should be Albert Jethro Chegwidden Jr."

"Darling, please don't do that to our son. If you had any idea how often I had to defend that name you wouldn't dream of naming our son that," he laughed.

"But it such a strong and fine name!" she protested, pouting.

"You name him that and he'll be coming home with black eyes and a bloody nose every day. I'll have to teach him to fight early in his life," explained AJ.

"How about Thomas Boone Chegwidden, dear? That has a nice ring to it," suggested Adele grinning at Tom.

"Well, if AJ won't let me name our son after him then I think naming him after his grandpa would be a nice idea," Julianna agreed with Adele.

"Now, wait a minute, don't I get a say so in this? I don't think Thomas goes very well with Chegwidden," Tom declared.

Julianna looked disappointed, here was just another indication that her father really didn't approve of her marrying his best friend. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with their ages at all. Maybe Tom didn't think she was good enough for his friend! She had to know! "Father, is it that you don't think I am good enough to marry your closest friend? Is it because I'm blind?"

"No, darling, in my opinion, you're just too young to be marrying AJ. You should be out with young men, your own age, not the same age as your father. I love you and you're being blind has nothing to do with it," assured Tom.

"So, what you are saying is that at thirty four I'm still too young to know my own mind and heart? Who do you think was around to tell me what to do before you showed up yesterday!" she snapped.

"Julianna, I only want what's best for you," replied Tom.

"No you don't! You want what makes you comfortable! If AJ were my father and I loved you, how would you feel then? Would I still be too young, if you were the one in love with me? It could have happened that way! Adele thought AJ was my father, he could have been...then what?"

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Please calm down, Julianna, I'm new at being a father and was only looking out for what would be the best thing for you," replied Tom.

"I want you in my life, Father, but if you won't give us your blessing then I don't know that that will be possible! I love AJ more than I thought it was possible to love anyone, and I would like to share our lives and love with you, but if you continue to disapprove then that won't happen!" she turned her head into AJ's shoulder and cried for all the things that would never be.

"Julianna, I love you and only want what's best for you. If it's AJ, then you have my blessing," said Tom, going to his daughter and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why should I believe you? You have been against us from the start!" she said, not lifting her head.

"AJ, my friend, will you accept my blessing?" he asked sticking out his hand.

Nodding AJ replied, "Thanks, Tom, it means a lot to me," he reached out and took his friend's hand and they shook hands. "I promise you that I'll love her and take good care of her."

"I know you will. I'm just an old fool. I found my daughter and was afraid of losing her to a man my  
age," sighed Tom.

"You aren't losing me, silly!" she told him. "If AJ and I are married, then you can spend more time with both of us!"

"Still think this sounds like such a good idea, AJ?" teased Tom.

"Well I knew there would be drawbacks, and I guess you're one of them," AJ laughed.

"Drawbacks to marrying me?" Julianna asked, hurt.

"Don't be hurt, darling, we're only teasing each other," replied AJ.

"After all the conflict, how could I know that?" she sighed, finding the couch and sitting down, Shakey sensing her sadness came over to her and laid his head in her lap.

Going over and kneeling beside her AJ said, "Darling, I'm sorry for hurting you, but Tom and I have known each of for years and it's easy for us to revert into teasing each other," he explained. "Please forgive me, my love."

"I'm sorry too, it's just that I haven't known either of you very long and it is hard to tell when you are teasing if I can't see facial expressions," she explained.

"You get around so easy, it's hard to remember you're blind, my love. I will work on being more careful with your feelings," he said, taking her hand and kissing each fingertip and her palm. "Now say you forgive me and give me a kiss."

"Ummm, no!" she told him defiantly, just to see what he would do.

Smiling he sucked her finger into his mouth and then pulled it out slowing, "Now will you forgive me?"

"Nope!" she said just a bit breathlessly.

Leaning up he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue and then sucked her lobe inside his mouth while he caressed the nape of her neck. When he pulled away he asked, "Please forgive me now, Julianna."

She sighed in pleasure and told him softly, "I think I'll wait until we can be alone to forgive you, my love!"

"Isn't that just the sweetest sight, Tom?" Adele sighed.

"Please, Adele, I'm still trying to get used to this, don't ask too much of me right now."

"You could just close your eyes and pretend you were blind, Father!" Julianna teased him.

"Now you're catching on to how we joke around with each other," laughed her father.

Julianna sighed, "Who was joking?!"

"So I'm not perfect. I'm the only father you have. I love you, Julianna, and would do anything for you."

"I love you too, dad! And just for the record, I was joking!" she giggled.

"My beautiful daughter, I don't deserve you, but I thank the Lord that I have you. Thank you for your love and for allowing me the chance to be your father," he replied, all choked up.

"Ah it was nothing! All I had to choose from was you or AJ, and I would rather have him in my bed!" After the shocked pause at her comment, she added, "By the way that was another joke." She squeezed AJ's hand though to tell him that it wasn't really!

"I'll let you make that up to me later, darling," grinned AJ.

"I promise I will!" she winked at him.

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"On to the wedding. We need marriage licenses, a minister, rings, flowers, dresses, and what else?" asked AJ, making a list.

"AJ, I don't need anything fancy for a ring. Remember, I can't see it anyway. And flowers would be nice, but not necessary," Julianna offered.

"Yes, but a photographer is. I want a picture of my wife and myself on our wedding day," he declared.

Adele frowned at her brother when she saw the disappointed look on Julianna's face. "I would like one too, AJ, but think of how that will make Julianna feel. She will never see that picture!"

"But our children will and know how beautiful their mother was the day she married their father," replied AJ.

Blushing, she asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world," he told her, holding her hand next to his heart.

"Thank you, AJ," she said shyly and then, giggled as a thought struck her. "So, did I get my looks from mom or dad?"

"I never met your mother, but I'm positive it was her," AJ declared, much to Tom's aggravation.

"I would have to agree with that!" Adele admitted with a grin. "Even though I think Tom is very handsome, you don't have a trace of a mustache, and you are not going bald!" she added with a giggle.

"You don't have a stubborn streak, do you? If you do then you might have some of your father in you. Or temper, he has a lot of that," teased AJ.

Uttering an exaggerated sigh, Julianna admitted to having both.

"Then I'm afraid you take after your father, darling," sighed AJ.

"Drat!" she exclaimed, but ruined the serious look on her face by breaking into a fit of giggles.

Everyone in the room started laughing. Tom said, "Lets hope you got more than my bad habits."

"Like what, dad?" his daughter asked.

"My charm, my wit, and my easy going nature to begin with," he replied.

"Julianna, move out of the way the lightening is going to hit any minute and you don't want to be in the way," teased AJ.

"Really? Inside?" she teased back and then joined in the laughter. Unfortunately it ended abruptly when Adele started coughing and began gasping for air.

"Adele, do you need some medicine? Oxygen?" asked AJ frantically.

"I think that I need my pain medication. I'm sorry to spoil the fun," she sighed and started coughing again.

AJ ran into her room and got her pain medication and bringing back to her gave her a dose. "Sis, I think you need to rest for a while," AJ all but insisted.

"I do too!" Tom declared and without waiting for a response from Adele, he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes, I promise," Adele said.

He looked at her sadly knowing that wasn't true, knowing that there would be more and more incidents like this in the next few days until she was finally gone. She would never be fine again! Looking her in the eye to let her know that he knew this, he forced a smile to his lips and said, "I know you will, darling, but if you pretend that you need to rest, we can crawl into this bed together and cuddle there till morning!"

"Then I feel this sudden need to lay down and rest," Adele smiled up at him.

Tom grinned at her and said, "I thought you might!" Tucking her into bed and giving her the pain medicine, Tom went into the living room to tell AJ and Julianna that Adele just wanted to go to bed for the night and if the two of them wanted to continue to make plans for the wedding, that he and Adele would go along with whatever they planned.

AJ went into Adele's bedroom and gently kissed his sister. "Good night, sweetheart, rest well. Don't worry Julianna will work on the wedding. You wouldn't happen to know of a preacher we could have come over and marry the four of us do you?"

"Yes, I am sure that the minister from my church would be willing to come, I will give him a call in the morning. AJ, you do love Julianna, don't you?" Neither of them noticed that Tom had started back into the room and stood at the doorway behind them, waiting to hear the answer to Adele's question.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"With all my heart, Adele. I'd lay down my life for her if need be. I know I'm older, but I'll protect her until the day I die," AJ said, with as much conviction as his heart held.

"Good, then I know that I am leaving her in good hands. Between you and Tom, you'll love and take care of her. Just remember that she is a special lady and always treat her that way!" she told him. Then reaching up, she kissed his cheek before lying back on her pillows.

"She's my lady and will always be treated with respect and with all the love that I have in me," he said, kissing Adele cheek before turning to go. He saw Tom standing in the doorway. "Tom, I meant every word I said, I promise you."

Emotion filled Tom's voice as he said, "I know you did, AJ. Remember I could always tell when you were lying! I just want you to know that I feel the same way about your sister, and as long as you continue to feel the way you just described to Adele, then you truly have my blessing to marry my daughter."

"That means more to me than you know, my friend," he replied. "You might want to reinforce that to Julianna, I know she's worried about your approval."

"I heard him, AJ," came the tearful whisper from behind the two of them. They turned to find Julianna standing in the hall, "I didn't mean to overhear, I just wanted to say good night to Adele, but I'm glad that I did hear you both."

"Darling, I love you more than life it's self. Words could never express the way I feel for you, my love." he said, moving past Tom and taking her into his arms. "Soon, my love, you will be my bride."

"I can't wait, my love!" she whispered and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Now that Adele has gone to bed can we go too?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he grinned and taking her hand led her to the guest room.

Tom just shook his head and went into Adele's room closing the door behind him. He still was not comfortable with his daughter and his best friend sleeping together, but he guessed he better get used to it!

Seeing the look on his face Adele said, "Tom, at least you know AJ will be gentle with her," she smiled at his reaction.

"Yes, I do, and I think he loves her almost as much as I love you!"

"Oh, Tom, if only we had more time," she cried.

"I know! But let's make the most of what we have, darling. Just think, soon you will be my wife!"

"The times I've dreamed of being Mrs. Thomas Boone and now my dream is coming true," she sighed.

"I want to make all your dreams come true before we are out of time, Adele, tell me what else you would like before we run out of time," he sighed at the thought of losing her so quickly after finding her.

"I would have loved to given you a son," she said sadly.

"You gave me better than that, my love. You gave me a daughter that I didn't know that I had and now I will always have her in my life to remind me of how you brought us together!" Tom kissed her tenderly as he held her close.

Returning Tom's kiss she melted into his arms.

"Umm, so was there any other of your dreams I could make come true, my darling?"

"Give me a few minute to gather my strength and then make love with me," she winked.

"Not tonight, darling. The pain medication will have you asleep in just a few minutes. But I promise that I will give you a wake up call you will not forget!" he winked back at her as he caught her yawning.

"Promise, Tom?" she asked as she started drifting off to sleep.

"I promise," he said as he held her. Watching her sleep for a long while before sleep took him too, he wondered how he would live without her.

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

AJ and Julianna were in Adele's guest room preparing for bed. He was watching Julianna as she began to undress. She stopped and looked over in the direction she knew him to be, "Why do I get the feeling that you are looking at me?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Because I am," he chuckled. "You're beautiful and my eyes search for beauty everywhere."

"Oh, so after we are married you will still be looking at beautiful women?" she asked, with her fists on her hips and her foot tapping. She gave all signs of being upset about this, but could not hide the grin on her face that gave away that she was teasing him.

"My eyes will see no woman but you, my love, I swear," he said, as he walked around the bed and took her into his arms and kissed her nose. "You're all the woman I want, and more than I can handle."

"I wish I could 'see' you, my love!" she sighed as she lifted her head for a proper kiss.

Lowering his head their lips met for a passionate kiss that curled her toes.

"Umm, but at least I can 'feel' you!" she said holding him close and bumping his erection through his jeans.

"See what you do to me, Julianna? All I have to do is look at you and this happens," he said cupping her rear and pressing her closer to him.

"Ooops, then you better remind me when we get to Virginia never to visit you at work!" she giggled at the thought of him fighting his reaction to her in his workplace.

"No problem, I have this huge office and a couch and a huge desk with a door that locks," he chucked. "Feel free to come by and visit anytime."

"So how come you have such a big office? Are you someone really important? Well, to someone other than me?" she teased, having no idea just how important he was in the military community.

"I'm an Admiral in the Navy and the Judge Advocate General," he replied. "Sounds pretty important doesn't it for a glorified paper pusher?"

"AJ! I had no idea!" she looked really worried all of a sudden.

"What's that frown about?" he asked, rubbing his finger over her forehead.

Pulling away from him she walked across the room to sit on the bed, "I had no idea you were that important, AJ. How in the world will I survive in a world like that? You need someone who can see! Someone who's whole!" she whispered, as tears started to fall.

Going to her he said, "I need someone that loves me."

"Oh, I do, but how will I get by when you need someone to hostess parties for you or to go to functions where I will have to take Shakey and they will look at you strangely for having to show me all around and cut my meat for me!"

"Julianna, we'll make it together because we love each other and damn the rest of the world," replied AJ.

"But they will look down on you for having someone so helpless!"

"You're far from helpless and no one will look down on me with you on my arm," he assured her.

"They won't let you see it, but they will!" she mourned.

"Julianna, I don't give a damn what people think of me. I love you and want you to be my wife. Now, what you have to decide is if you love me enough to forget the bigots of the world," he replied.

"I could face anything as long as you were at my side, AJ!" she said, but he could tell that she was still worried. He would have to introduce her to Harriett and Bud as soon as they got back to Virginia, if anyone could put her at ease about the people he worked with, it would be those two!

"You'll always be by my side," he said then picked her up and lay her one the bed and kissed her.

"I hope you will never regret that," she sighed as she kissed him back with a touch of desperation in her kisses.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"I never will, my love, that is a promise," AJ said as he took off the rest of her clothes.

"Oh, AJ, what did I ever do to be lucky enough to have you in my life?" she asked, as she helped him to undress too.

"I don't know what we did, but I'm thankful that we found each other," he said, as he kissed the tip of her nipple.

"Ooooo," was all she could respond to that with what he was doing to her body.

"I love you, Julianna," he said, as he moved up to nuzzle her neck.

Running her hands over his chest she found his nipples too, and played with them till they became as hard as hers were. "I love you, too, AJ, and I always will."

"Umm that feels good, darling," he said taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking.

"Teach me something new tonight, AJ…Please!"

"What would you like to learn?" he asked around her nipple.

"Something that pleases you!" she told him with a moan.

"Do you remember how you started to make love to me with your mouth? You can do that again and let me finish that way if you would want to," he replied.

She looked startled, and then shyly nodded as she rose up on the bed and began to kiss her way down his body. "Like this?" she asked softly.

Gasping he said, "Exactly."

Finally arriving at his manhood she took it in her hands and stroked it a bit as she had done before. Bending over him she ran her tongue over the head if his cock, and then jumped back when he jerked and groaned her named.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, darling, you did something very right," he gasped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking quite pleased with herself. Going back to what she was doing she listened for the sounds that he made hoping to find out what he liked best. Licking up and down the shaft, she finally took the head in her mouth and sucked lightly.

"Oh, darling, I can't wait any longer, come to me."

"No, I want to explore more!" she told him, resisting his urgings to stop. Her hands found his balls and played with them lightly as she let more of his cock slide into her mouth.

"Julianna, move your mouth or I'm going to fill it with cum, hurry!"

"Is that bad?" she asked as she sucked one more time.

"The seeds I shoot inside you when I come, is what will go into your mouth. I didn't think you'd like that much."

"Why? I thought you liked what I was doing," she pouted a bit, worried that she had not pleased him after all.

"Darling, I love it, but I didn't think you'd want a mouth full of cum."

"Does it taste bad?" she asked, giving him another lick. "I like what I have tasted so far."

"Darling, I can't tell you what it taste like, because I've never tasted it," he chuckled.

"Well, then I will find out for both of us!" she said, and bent her head once again to take him in her mouth and begin to suck for all she was worth.

AJ gasped as her greedy little mouth took all of him in her mouth and sucked hard. He couldn't hold out much longer. She knew that the gasp he just uttered was a good thing and she smiled even though her mouth was full of his manhood. Not knowing if it would do anything at all, she squeezed his balls a bit as she continued to suck. AJ jerked and moaned as his seed filled her mouth.

Julianna swallowed for all she was worth until the last mouthful. When she could draw no more from his shaft, she moved up the bed with the last of his cum still in her mouth and kissed him, sharing his seed with him. "See, it doesn't taste bad at all!" she murmured against his lips.

"Maybe not, but you taste much better, my love," he said, as he placed his hand between her legs.

"I do?" she questioned with a smile.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Yes, my love, your taste is nectar from the gods," AJ said, caressing her clit.

"Ummm, you make me feel so good!" Julianna sighed.

"That's my line, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, as he slid down her body to part her inner lips and slide a finger inside.

Gasping in pleasure, Julianna clutched the sheets into balls in her small fists.

Bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth he started to suck as he added another finger and started to glide them in and out.

"Ohhhh, AJ!" she gasped.

"Do you like the way that feels?" he asked as his warm breath hit her wet nipple.

"No," she sighed, "I love it! And I love you!"

Closing his mouth back over her nipple he continued to suck as his fingers worked their magic between her legs. Moaning and thrashing on the bed, she could hardly stand the pleasure he was giving her. Feeling her moving closer to the rapture, he thumbed her clit and nipped her nipple before soothing it.

Screaming out AJ's name caused Shakey, who had been dozing at the foot of the bed, to get up to see what was happening to his mistress. Since it was clear that she was happy, and Shakey reasoned that it was the new man in her life that was making her so, he decided to reward him with a lick to the bottom of his foot which just happened to be sticking off the end of the bed.

Feeling something cool and wet lick his foot, AJ jumped up and said, "WHAT!" Then seeing Shakey he smiled, "Hey, boy, I forgot you were in here. It's a good thing you like me, or I could be missing a toe right now."

Julianna giggled, and said, "Or other dangling parts!"

"Heaven forbid! Don't you be giggling, girl, you'd be missing my dangling parts too!"

"Ummm, that's right! Bad Shakey! Don't you be biting AJ's dangling parts!" Shakey looked confused at his mistress. There she was telling him he was bad and laughing at the same time. He went to lie back down and try and figure it out.

"I don't think he understood that command," laughed AJ.

"Don't tell him, but I think he is a bit on the slow side! He can't read either!"

"We'll have to send him to obedience school and maybe that will help," teased AJ. "But in the meantime, I intend to make love to my beautiful fiancée."

"I thought that we had already done that? And remember you had the condoms at my apartment..." she sighed in disappointment.

"Yes, my love, but I brought them back here when we came today," he said, sitting up and reaching for his pants. Getting one out, he opened it and put it on. Kissing her deeply he then positioned himself and ran his cock over her clit several time as she moaned he entered her.

"Oh, AJ, I am so glad that you thought of that!" she sighed and reached up to caress his face as he moved over her.

"I'm glad I thought of making love to you. You feel so wonderful. So warm, wet and tight," he told her, as he started to glide in and out.

"All for you, my love!"

Staring at her through half-closed passion-filled eyes he increased his rhythm as he watched her face. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she was gritting her teeth. Her hands were clenched in the covers and it seemed she was having trouble breathing. AJ could tell she was close to cumming. Putting his hand between their bodies and playing with her clit he watched her.

"AJJJJJ!" she moaned out before her breath was so labored that she couldn't talk at all. Riding the wave of their passion, Julianna felt like she would never come down again.

As her inner muscles squeezed him he lost control and as he came he whispered her name, "Julianna."

"I love you," she whispered back.

Rolling off her and removing the condom he pulled her into his arms. "I love you, my lovely Julianna."

"AJ, can I ask you a question?"

"Darling, you can ask me anything," he assured her.

"Do you want us to have children?"

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"I don't know how about three or four?" AJ asked holding her and caressing her arm.

"Really?" Julianna asked with a gasp. "How soon after we are married do you want to start our family?"

"Whenever you're ready. How many children did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, I always like the thought of two of each. Would that be okay with you?"

"That would suit me perfectly, darling."

Shyly she asked, "Could we start on them the next time we make love?"

"If that is what you truly wish, my love," he said kissing her.

"I do," she sighed. Julianna thought about those words and decided that she liked them! It was just moments later that she fell asleep to dream of the double wedding that would take place soon.

AJ held her in his arms and watched her sleep until he too fell sound asleep dreaming of her holding their child.

Saturday, October 2, 2005

1100 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

Adele called her minister and he had agreed to marry both couples at Adele's apartment the next day. Tom and AJ had left to get the marriage licenses and both picked up an engagement ring and wedding bands for their brides. Tom went to a bakery and bought a cake, while AJ got flowers and then each remember to get champagne. Everything was set for tomorrow.

The night before the wedding, Adele put her foot down about an old tradition. The men were not to see them before the time they were to get married the next day. She asked Julianna to sleep in her room with her, and sent Tom to the couch. Mainly she wanted some of her last hours to be spent alone with this wonderful young lady that she had always considered a niece, but wished that she could have been her daughter!

Sunday, October 2, 2005

0800 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

Getting their showers and suits on, Tom and AJ were ready for the wedding. "Tom, we never did get to give Adele and Julianna their engagement rings," AJ said as he straightened his tie.

"I know, but they were so set on hiding in that room so we wouldn't see them today, that we didn't have a chance. I guess today will just have to do," replied Tom.

"I'll slip Julianna's on with her wedding band during the ceremony," AJ said looking at the rings in his hand. "I wish she could see them."

"Me too, but she can see with her heart, AJ," Tom assured his friend.

"I think the girls are ready, we better go, don't want to be late!" AJ announced cheerfully.

The minister had arrived and was talking to Adele when the men joined them. Adele was dressed in a lovely shade of lavender with a sprig of lavender in her hair. Julianna was dressed all in yellow with a yellow rose in her hair. They both were beautiful brides. Each had the bouquets the men had bought yesterday for them. The cake and champagne were in the kitchen on the table and the photographer had arrived. Everything was ready.

AJ walked over and kissed the nape of Julianna's neck causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Good morning my love," he said. "I missed you in my arms last night."

"I missed being there, but Adele needed to talk. We will have tonight, I promise," she said as she blushed.

Tom placed his arm around Adele's waist and hugged her next to his body. "Morning, darling. Did you and Julianna get much sleep or stay up and talk all night?"

"We talked quite a bit, but then I fell asleep on the poor dear."

Adele introduced her minister to all there, and requested that the service begin. Each bride picked up her bouquet and the four of them stood in the center of her living room.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two couples in holy matrimony, gentlemen, repeat after me. I Tom and AJ take thee Adele and Julianna to be my lawful wedded wife, forsaking all others until death do us part. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you as long as we both shall live."

Then tuning to the women he said, "Repeat after me. I Adele and Julianna I promise to love and cherish thee all the days of my life." Turning to all four he asked, "Are there rings to be exchange?"

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Both men nodded. "AJ, place the ring on Julianna's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed. Julianne, do you have a ring?" Looking stunned AJ slipped her his band. She smiled and nodded. Taking his hand she repeated, "With this ring I thee wed." Tom placed Adele's engagement and wedding band on her finger and she cried at the beauty of the rings. Wishing she could wear them and enjoy them longer she looked up and smiled her love. She slipped his ring on his finger and the minister pronounced both couples husband and wife. He announced that the husbands could kiss their new brides. AJ and Tom did justice to the minister's request.

Going into the kitchen they each cut the cake and fed each other. They sipped champagne while the photographer took pictures. He took a picture of each couple individually and one of both couples together. The photographer and the minister left the newlyweds to celebrate since Adele was so frail. AJ poured another round of champagne and toasted, "To the best looking brides this world has ever seen."

"Here, here," said Tom.

The ceremony had worn Adele out so she and Tom were going to retire to her bedroom. "We'll see you both later. I just need a nap," smiled Adele wearily.

"Rest well, sister," AJ said.

When they were alone, AJ smiled and said, "What would you enjoy doing, my lovely wife?"

To his surprise she said, "Dance, I want to be in your arms dancing for a little while."

AJ turned on the stereo and took her into his arms and they danced. They kissed and nuzzled each other's necks. They stroked each other's bodies through their clothes and danced as passion ran to a fevered pitch.

"You dance so well, I noticed it the other night. Where did you learn?" his wife asked him as she floated around the room in his arms.

"The Navy taught me many things, and dancing was one of them. How did you learn to dance so lightly on your feet?" he asked as he twirled her around.

"The NAVY taught you to dance? What kind of training does that fall into? Stealth waltzing?" she giggled at the thought.

"Nope it falls under the heading of 'shore leave'," he laughed.

"Hummm what other 'shore leave' things did they teach you?" she asked running her hand over his broad chest.

"Oh, drinking and sight seeing," AJ grinned.

"Nothing else? Like how to have a girl in every port?" she teased as she let her fingers dance around his ear and then to caress his head.

"That part falls under 'sight seeing'," he teased cupping her hips and bringing her closer to his erection.

"Ah! You know there might be a sight for you to see in our room..." she offered suggestively.

"Then I think we need to check it out, darling," he said turning off the stereo and sweeping her up in his arms he headed to the bedroom.

"Remember, we were going to stop...I mean you weren't going to..." she couldn't go on she was blushing profusely.

"We are going to try to make a baby tonight, I remember, my love," AJ whispered in her ear just before he sucked her ear lobe inside his mouth.

"And every night until it happens?" she begged, as she started to remove his clothes by feel alone.

"Yes, and every night until it happens, I promise," he said as he reached behind her and unzipped her dress.

"Ummm, now I don't know whether I want it to happen fast or for it to take a long time!" she sighed in pleasure, as she at last removed his shirt and she could run her hands over his naked chest.

Sliding her dress down her arms until it fell to the floor he replied, "Oh, darling, we don't have to stop just because you get pregnant right away. I intent to make love to you until the doctor says it's not safe."

"Mmmm in that case I don't think I will let you talk to my doctor!" she giggled.

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Unfastening Julianna's bra, it found it's way to the floor on top of the dress as AJ said, "I'd never do anything to injure you or our child, my love, but will love you until it comes too close to delivery."

"Our child! That sounds so wonderful!" she sighed.

"It will be I promise," said AJ as he lifted her in his arms he laid her on the bed and took her  
panties off. Finishing the job of undressing himself, he joined her there.

"Will you be with me at the birth?" she asked him.

"Yes, darling, I will be right there holding your hand," he assured her.

Those were the last words spoken for some time; only moans of pleasure and sighs of delight could be heard.

Their moans soon lead to rapture for them both. When they finally caught their breath AJ said, "From something so beautiful surely a baby will be born."

"Oh, I hope it will, I want your baby so badly, darling," whispered Julianna entwining her fingers with AJ's. Pulling her into his arms they whispered as lovers do until sleep claimed them both.

The next three days were filled with love and laughter for both couples. Since Adele couldn't get out, the other three barely left the apartment. Only when they had to and then only one of them at a time so she would never be alone. Adele got out the photo albums from when she and AJ were children; she and Tom explained the pictures to Julianna. Then she showed Tom a smaller album that she had of Julianna's growing up years. He became very emotional when he saw so many of the events in her life that he had missed and Adele placed the album in his hands telling him that she wanted him to have it.

Tom saw the disappointed look on AJ's face when his sister did this and promised him that he would make copies of all the pictures in the book so AJ could have them as well. Thanking his friend, AJ realized that finally Tom was coming around to accepting the love that he had for his daughter. Maybe this would work out after all!

Shakespeare began to get used to Tom being around and at last stopped growling at him every time he went by. But Adele was growing weaker as the days passed and by the third day after the weddings she could no longer get out of bed. So, the four spent many hours there together, talking and making the arrangements that Adele wanted made for her passing and funeral. The others didn't want to talk about those things, but she insisted that there were things that needed to be dealt with and she would not be deterred!

Friday, October 7, 2005

1900 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

After dinner one night all three were sitting with her and talking. "AJ, I'm so glad you've finally found true love," Adele wheezed.

"Thanks to you," AJ said taking her hand in his. "You know I love you, Adele."

"Yes, always, AJ," she smiled. "Julianna, you take care of him for me."

"I'll do my best, I promise," replied Julianna. "Auntie Adele, you shouldn't talk so gloomy. I love you so. You have been just like a second mother to me. You have to get better."

"No, Julianna, I won't be getting better, but don't be sad. I've lived a good life. I've married my Prince Charming. Now it is my time to leave this world for a better place."

"I'll try, but it'll be hard, Auntie."

"Now if you don't mind I'm tired and need to rest," she whispered.

AJ stood and kissed Adele and said with tears in his eyes, "Good night, sis, I love you."

"Goodnight brother, you have my love also."

Julianna bent and kissed Adele and said," Good night, Auntie, my heart is full of love for you."

Adele nodded, "Yes, dear, as mine is for you."

After AJ and Julianna had left Tom and Adele alone, Tom sat on the bed. "Adele, my love, what will I do without you?" he asked with tear filled eyes.

"You will live and love again. That is my wish for you, Tom," she whispered.

"There are so many things I still want to share with you, darling!" Tom cried.

"I'll always be with you in your heart, Tom, to share those things," she sighed. "You'll have to love and spoil our grandchildren for both of us."

"I promise I'll will, darling."

"Tom, I love you so, but I do need to rest. Come hold me in your arms while I sleep, please?" she begged.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Tom climbed into bed and gathered Adele into his arms. He held her gently as she slept. He watched her sleep and counted each breath until he fell asleep himself. An hour later Tom awoke, feeling something was wrong. Lying still and listening, he knew what it was. Adele had stopped breathing. His beautiful Adele, his wife, was gone.

With tears flowing down his cheeks Tom kissed his wife of only six days, one last time. "Good bye, my beautiful, Adele, I love you so." Then standing he folded her arms and covered her as though she were asleep. Walking down the seeming endless hallway to the guest room where AJ and Julianna were he knocked on the door.

AJ got out of bed pulling on his jeans and answered the door. Taking one look at his friend's face, he knew his beloved sister was gone. "It's over isn't it, Tom?"

"Yes, AJ, she went in her sleep," replied Tom. "It was so calm and peaceful. We have that much to be thankful for."

"What is it, AJ?" asked Julianna fearfully.

"Adele is dead, darling."

They all walked down to Adele's room and looked inside. She looked as though she were only sleepy peacefully, just as Tom had said. It was hard to say good-bye, but they each did. AJ walked over and said, "Thank you for be such a loving and caring sister all those years, you will be sorely missed."

Julianna her eyes filled with tears that were running down her cheek, said, "Goodbye, Auntie, I love you, and will care for AJ, I promise."

Tom walked over and the other two left. "Adele, my love, we had such a short time, but it was filled with love and much happiness. Thank you for falling in love with me and giving me a taste of what a future with you would have held. I will always love you, and hold you in my heart." He bent and gently kissed her lips before exiting the room.

Once all of Adele's wishes had been carried out and she was buried close to their parents in the cemetery in Houston, the other three needed to make plans to head home. The Salvation Army truck was coming by for all of the things in Adele's apartment that were not being kept by someone, the next day. AJ was looking forward to getting back to Virginia and burying himself in work. Maybe that would take his mind off losing his sister. And he had a brand new wife to introduce to his family there at JAG! Julianna could not get out of her teaching contract until the Christmas break so it would mean weekends trips for both of them until she was free. They would take turns flying to where the other one was so they could be together.

Both AJ and Julianna knew that they needed to keep in close contact with Tom; he seemed so lost without Adele. Tom had headed home after the funeral, he couldn't stand to watch AJ and Julianna go through Adele's things. Their time together had been much too short.

Thursday, October 13, 2005

1900 EST

Adele's apartment

Houston, Texas

AJ purchased the plane tickets for him and Julianna for the weekend. Even with all she had been going through, with losing Adele and getting married she had kept up with her teaching schedule. AJ admired that about her and even though he would miss her very much during the weekdays they would be apart, he admired her for sticking to her contract with the college. He was anxious to head back home, though, he knew how had it was for the staff to get by short handed and even though Mac could cope, AJ didn't want to leave her doing double duty for long. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his friends.

As they boarded the plane to Virginia, Julianna asked, "Are you sure that your friends will like me?"

"They don't even know about you yet, but when they do they will love you," he chucked. "But no where near as much as I love you, my beautiful wife."

"You didn't tell them you were getting married?" she gasped. This was worse than she thought! She knew it would be hard to meet his friends and to keep them all straight so she didn't call them by the wrong names, but that they didn't even know he had gotten married?!

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"I haven't seen them, darling," replied AJ. "I've been here with you the whole time. With Adele so sick, I haven't even checked in with work."

"Oh," was all she would say, but he could tell from her face that she was still worried.

Once the plane landed in Virginia, AJ realized Julianna didn't have a coat. It was cold outside so he took off his suit coat and put it around her arms, "Darling, it's cold in Virginia this time of year so you will need something to ward off the cold."

"Thank you, darling, I never would have thought of it," she said pulling his jacket together.

Gathering their luggage was an adventure with Shakey wanting to know everything that was going on at all times. Finally they had the luggage and went out side and hailed a cab. Opening the door he helped Julianna and the silly mutt inside, while the driver loaded their luggage into the trunk.

"How far is it to your house, AJ?" she asked, finally able to take the jacket off as the cab's heater was on.

"I live out in the country but we need to make a quick stop first to pick up my car and dog."

Before they had gone many miles AJ noticed that Julianna's head had fallen back and she was asleep. At Mac's, AJ asked the driver to wait until he had made sure that Mac was home so he could pick up his vehicle. When he got out Shakey lifted his head at the cool breeze of the door opening, AJ told him to guard Julianna while he was gone. Going up to Mac's apartment he knocked on the door. Mac answered and said, "Hello, Sir, this is a surprise."

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, but I just got back into town and wanted to pick up Dammit and the Escalade before we headed home."

"How's your sister, Sir?"

"I'm afraid she passed away day before yesterday," he said sadly. "She died peacefully in her sleep." 

"I'm so sorry, Sir, but I'm glad she didn't suffer."

"Thank you, Mac. I won't keep you, I'll just pick up Dammit and wanted to let you know I'll be back to work on Monday."

"Come in and I'll get her stuff for you," she said.

Dammit woke up when she heard her master's voice and ran to meet AJ. He knelt down and scratched Dammit behind her ears with his right hand saying, "Have you been a good girl for Mac?"

"Yes, Sir, she has been a very good girl," Mac said handing him all of Dammit's things.

Reaching out with his left hand for the dog's things Mac noticed AJ's wedding band. "New ring, Sir?"

"Yes, I got married while I was in Houston," he replied. "The new ring goes with the beautiful new wife."

"Married, Sir? I didn't even know you were engaged!"

"It was love at first sight, Mac. It happened during my short stay in Houston."

"WOW! Well congratulations, Sir. When will we all get to meet her? Did she come back with you?"

"You're just full of questions tonight, aren't you, Mac?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir," she said. "I guess it's the lawyer in me."

"You will meet her as soon as I can arrange it, Mac, she's asleep in the cab now."

"Could I come down and say hello, Sir?"

"If you'd like, I think Julianna would be pleased."

"Yes, Sir, I'd like that, let me grab my coat."

Getting her coat, AJ took it from her hands and helped her into it.

The two of them, with Dammit, walked down to the cab. AJ went over to Julianna and softy said, "Darling, wake up."

"Ummm, my love, are we home already?"

"No, we stopped to pick up Dammit. Darling, I want you to meet my Chief of Staff, Colonel Mackenzie who was keeping Dammit for me while I was gone."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you for taking such good care of Dammit," she smiled.

Mac gave AJ a puzzled glance at his wife's response.

"Darling, Colonel Mackenzie's a Ma'am not a Sir."

Blushing profusely at her mistake Julianna muttered, "See, I told you I would be an embarrassment to you."

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 

"Nonsense, darling, it was my fault for not telling you to begin with," said AJ, as he helped her out of the cab so they could switch to his vehicle. Instantly the two dogs began to bark. Dammit wanted to know who this new dog was. Shakey growled because he was on duty caring for his mistress. Dammit rolled over, showed her tummy, and whimpered submissively. AJ was surprised at Dammit's reaction; he had never seen her to that before.

"AJ, is everything alright?"

"I think so," he said.

Shakey gave a happy bark giving Dammit permission to get up. The two dogs greeted each other, as two dogs will.

During this time Mac had realized that her CO's new wife was blind, said, "It was an honest mistake, Mrs. Chegwidden. I'm happy to meet you."

Julianna stuck out her hand in the direction of Mac's voice and said, "Thank you for being so understanding, Colonel."

Shaking her hand gently she said, "I'd like to offer you my congratulations on your marriage. I hope you and the Admiral will be very happy, Mrs. Chegwidden."

"Please call me Julianna," turning her face in AJ's direction with a perplexed look on her face. "Is it ok for her to call me by my first name, AJ?"

"Certainly, darling, that would be appropriate," he said. "Mac has to call me Admiral at work but I've told her countless times she can call me AJ when we are off duty."

"OH!"

"Then please call me Sarah or Mac," she replied.

"Alright, Sarah, I will," Julianna yawned.

"Darling, I need to get you home and in bed you look tired," AJ said. "Sorry, Mac, but it really has been a long day."

"That's all right, Sir. Goodnight."

They made the change to the Escalade and put Dammit and Shakey in, then heading home Julianna was unusually quiet, AJ was concerned and asked, "Darling, is something wrong?"

She gulped and said, " I know it's none of my business, but had you and your Colonel dated in the past?"

"No, darling, it is against regulations and Mac and I have never had those feelings for each other."

"Oh, it's just that you had told her countless times to call you by your first name."

"At JAG we are more like a family than a staff. I want you to meet Bud and Harriett, and their son AJ, is named after me. I even ended up delivering him in my office," AJ told her. "If it's alright with you I'd like to have them over for brunch on Sunday."

"That would be lovely, AJ, but we should let father know we're back in town and invite him too," she replied.

"I'll call as soon as we get home," he answered. Would you like the radio turn on?" he asked making a left turn.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"My favorite is jazz, but I like most anything except some of this wild music the kids listen to today. What kind of music do you enjoy?"

Trying to keep a straight face and wishing she could see his reaction to her teasing, she said, "Wild kids music..."

"Ohhh, please tell me your kidding," begged AJ. "How can you dance to that music?"

"Wildly," she answered, still keeping her laughter from her voice.

"My dear, I hate to tell you this, but I don't do wildly," replied AJ calmly.

"Hummm then I might need to find someone else to dance with..." she wondered when he would catch on that she was teasing him, or if he would remember that Shakey was always her dance partner before he came into her life.

Once they arrive home he helped her out of the car then went to get Dammit out of the back. Dammit barked and ran off, wanting Shaking to come and play. Turning and coming back she couldn't understand why this new dog didn't want to play. AJ said, "Not now girl, he's working."

Taking Julianna's arm, with Shakey leaning against her leg, he started to lead her into the house. When Dammit saw what Shakey doing she bumped AJ out of the way to lean against Julianna's other leg.

"I guess I'm not needed after all. You seem to have two protectors now, my dear. Dammit has taken up being your protector for your other side," he said barely suppressing a laugh.

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 

Opening her arms she said, "Then you can be in the middle, my love, because there is always room for you in my heart."

Going into her arms he kissed her and then swept her up in his arms. Opening the door he carried her over the threshold while the two dogs barked. "Welcome home, my love," he said kissing her passionately before placing on her feet.

Loving the romantic gesture of her groom carrying her over the threshold, Julianna didn't have the heart to tell him that he had messed up her counting system of learning the house. Shakey stepped back up to be next to her leg.

"Let me take you on a tour of the house," said AJ.

Gently Julianna said, "My darling, I need to be able to count the steps to everything," she told AJ then she said to Shakey, "Shakey, door." Shakey guided her back to the door AJ just carried her through.

AJ realized his mistake when she had Shakey take her back to the door, she needed to feel her way around the house, "Julianna, I'm so sorry, I should have known you would need to familiarize yourself with my home this way."

"It's alright, AJ, there are still many things we'll have to learn about each other," she replied.

"Yes, I need to remember when I'm introducing you to someone with their military rank I need to let you know what gender they are," he said.

"You will have to learn a lot of accommodations for me," she said sadly.

"Nonsense, you are an intelligent woman and you will catch on quickly," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

After the tour she asked if she could take a shower and AJ said, "Yes, dear, and while you're in the shower I'll bring the bags inside.'

Once the bags were in AJ decided to give Tom a call and invite him to brunch on Sunday. Picking up the phone and dialing Tom's number he had to wait for several rings before Tom picked up and said a slurred, "Hello."

"Tom, why are you drunk?" asked AJ without thinking.

Tom snarled his reply, "Have you forgotten already that my wife just died?"

AJ remembered how badly his first wife's death had been for Tom. The days he had spent with Tom to keep him from losing his career in the Navy.

"Adele would be ashamed of the way you're behaving. I was going to invite you over to brunch with your daughter and I on Sunday. If this is the condition you're going to be in, I don't think I'll bother. Julianna shouldn't have to deal with you like this."

"Sorry, AJ, this hit me harder than I expected. Even though I knew her death was coming. But you're right; drinking is not the answer and if you'll still have me, I'd like to be at brunch Sunday. I'll be sober."

"We'll be here tomorrow if you want to come over and just talk, and yes you're welcome to brunch on Sunday."

As AJ got off the phone he heard a small scream and a thud from the bedroom. Shakey and AJ ran into the bedroom to find Julianna had tripped over the suitcases AJ left in the middle of the bedroom. Shakey ran to Julianna side and growled at AJ when he went over to try to pick her up. "Julianna, call Shakey off so I can help you."

"Shakey, it's ok, I was clumsy."

"No, darling, it was my fault, I shouldn't have left the suitcases in the middle of the room," he said, getting down on his knees to see that Julianna had bumped her head and was likely to have a black eye by the next day.

Helping her up he led her to the bed and sat her down. Then he went and got some ice to go on her head. When he had left the room, Julianna got up and tried to find her suitcase to get out a gown to change into. She also searched for the dropped towel she had on when she fell.

Shakey stuck his cold nose on Julianna's hand and she reached out to find the towel in Shakey's mouth. Sighing, she got up and put the towel in the bathroom then walked back to the bedroom and pulled the covers back to lie down. AJ came in and put the ice on her head. "Does that feel better, Darling?"

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Yes, I feel fine," Julianna said, leaning back on the pillow.

"I was such a fool to leave those suitcases in the floor for you to trip over, please forgive me?" AJ requested.

"Nope."

"You're going to make me beg aren't you?" he replied.

"No…"

"Then what do you want, darling?"

"I will forgive you after you made mad passionate love to me," she said.

"Then I had better get busy, so I can get my forgiveness," he said taking away the ice and reaching for her gown to pull over her head.

Saturday, October 15, 2005

0800 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

AJ had been right; the next morning Julianna had a hum-dinger of a shiner.

Julianna spent the day learning the house. She insisted on cooking lunch to prove she had learned the kitchen. He told her he would give her the freedom to do so and went into this office to catch up on his correspondences. Once in his office he went though the mail, but after a quick sort, he decided to make a call before dealing with the important things.

Harriett picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Harriett, is AJ. I'm back from Houston and have a surprise."

"How is your sister, Sir?" Harriett asked.

"She passed away a few days ago, Harriett," came his reply.

"I'm so sorry, Sir."

"It was expected and she went peacefully in her sleep."

"That is a blessing then, Sir."

"Yes, it was. The reason I called was to invite you, Bud and the boys over for lunch tomorrow."

"Is that the surprise?" she asked.

"No, I want you to come to lunch to meet my wife."

Screaming Harriett said, "WIFE! You got married, Sir, to who?" 

"Her name is Julianna and when I went down to see my sister, Adele informed me that she was my daughter. "

"SIR?"

"But it turns out in actual fact that she is Tom Boone's daughter. We met and fell in love and normally would have waited to marry, but Adele wanted to be there so we had a quiet ceremony a week ago."

"That is wonderful news, Sir, I am so happy for you," said Harriett. "Yes, Bud and I will be glad to come by tomorrow for lunch and bring the boys. Tell Julianna we are looking forward to meeting her."

"I want to talk to you before you got here. Julianna is a bit shy and worried that the people I know will look down on her…."

"But why would she think that, Sir?"

"Because she feels that people will not think she is fit to be the wife of such an important man as me, by the way those are her words. Harriett, Julianna is blind."

"Blind, Sir? How awful for her."

"Not really, she gets along very well, and she has an incredible seeing eye dog named Shakespeare. She's a speech teacher at a junior college in Houston, and I happen to love her very much."

"That is wonderful and I'm sure we shall all love her too, Sir."

"I hope so, she is going to need friends here, and I can think of no one better than you and Bud."

The door opened to his office and Julianna stuck her head in and said, "Lunch is ready when you are, you sexy thing, you."

As AJ started to hang up the phone he could hear Harriett giggling on the other end. He just knew that comment would get back to Bud and possibly the entire staff.

Sunday, October 16, 2005

1100 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

Tom arrived first the next day and immediately demanded to know why Julianna had a black eye. AJ was in the process of telling Tom how it had been his fault for leaving the suitcases in the middle of the floor, when Julianna said it had been her fault. She knew how far the two men had come in dealing with their feelings to her marriage to AJ that she didn't want the delicate peace ruined.

Once the entire situation had been explained and Tom was reassured that it had been an accident he was actually impressed at how well Julianna was already getting around in AJ's home. She made very few mistakes that would give away the fact that she was blind.

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Bud and Harriett arrived a short time later and were greeted enthusiastically by Dammit as they got the boys out of the car. Little AJ was tumbling with the dog almost before his feet hit the ground, while Harriett was carrying baby James toward the house. AJ and Tom were both standing on the front porch as Bud and Harriett come up. Harriett said, "Sir, may I offer my sympathy on Adele's death?"

When both men thanked her, she gave AJ an odd look. He explained Tom's relationship to his sister and Harriett's eyes filled with tears. She was overcome with sympathy for Tom's loss as well as being emotionally affected about how romantic the story was. Reminded of 'romantic' she began to look around for the Admiral's bride.

AJ, seeing this, grinned and invited his guests to come into the house, telling them that Julianna was busy with lunch preparations. Little AJ was disappointed when he was told to come inside, but then realized that he had not yet greeted his Admiral AJ.

Julianna was busy setting the table when everyone came into the house. Hearing them, she was so nervous about the introductions to come that she was afraid she's drop a plate and break it. Little AJ running in and seeing another dog, ignoring the fact that it was leaning against a stranger's leg rushed over to see if it would play with him. Julianna turned to face the approaching newcomer and Little AJ stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing her black eye he asked in a loud voice, "Ohh, who hit you lady?"

Smiling at him Julianna said, "It was a suitcase that got me."

"How did a suitcase hit you?" 

AJ seeing Bud start to stop Little AJ 's questions put out his hand to stop him and shaking his head 'no'. Knowing this could be the icebreaker for Julianna, he wanted her to handle it.

"Well, AJ left it in the middle of the floor for me to trip over."

"I did not!" Little AJ exclaimed.

"Oh, not you sweetie, big AJ." 

"My Admiral AJ did that to you?" he asked in awe.

"He was testing me to see if I was paying attention, and I failed."

AJ was about to protest when Tom stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to be more careful or people will think you're blind," suggested little AJ.

"AJ!" Bud and Harriett cried in unison.

Giggling, Julianna sat down on the floor to be closer to the child's height and to indicate to Shakey that he was off duty for a few minutes. When she was sitting he knew she was not in danger of tripping over anything. Motioning AJ closer like she was going to tell him a secret, he approached without fear, and in a loud whisper she said, "I am blind and this is my seeing eye dog Shakespeare, but you can call him Shakey. You can play with him whenever he is not leaning against my leg. When he is doing that, he's working."

Waving his hand in front of her face he asked, "You really can't see?"

"Nope not a thing."

"Can I play with Shakey now?"

"I need to finish getting lunch on the table and Shakey was helping me."

"He carries things to the table for you?" AJ questioned.

"No, but he makes sure I don't trip over things going back and forth "

"Is Admiral still putting suitcases in your way?" he asked innocently.

As big AJ protested, all the rest started laughing at the innocently asked question of the child.

"No, he doesn't, but so may people are not used to having a blind person around that they don't think about moving a chair or leaving a dog toy on the floor, and if Shakey doesn't let me know something is in my way, I would always have a black eye."

Handing baby James to Bud, Harriett went forward to greet Julianna and offer to help in the kitchen. "Hello, my name is Harriett and the little boy that was so full of questions belongs to me."

Julianna got to her feet and held out her hand saying, "Hello Harriett, I'm glad to meet you."

"Can I be of some help? I'm not used to just sitting by and not doing anything," replied Harriett as she ignored the hand and hugged Julianna.

Startled for a second, Julianna then hugged her back. They were fast friends from that moment on. Chatting and setting the table together, then they were placing the food on it. AJ was happy that he had thought to invite Bud and Harriett out to lunch and to ease her introduction into the JAG family.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The afternoon passed much to quickly for everyone amidst the hugs good bye and the promises to meet again when she was in town for her next weekend. Bud, Harriett, and the boys took their leave. A short time later, Tom left also, allowing the newlyweds some time alone before they would be parted for the week.

AJ and Julianna had found it very difficult to part at the airport that Sunday evening. When the last call for the flight was announced she was still in his arms. AJ saw the look on the flight attendance face and reluctantly released Julianna. He carefully handed her over to the attendant who guided Shakey and her on the plane.

Monday, October 17, 2005

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

That Monday morning, speculation was running rampant, since AJ had not told Mac and the Roberts that his sudden marriage wasn't a secret. So when he walked into the morning staff meeting, all eyes turned to him as usual, but there was a different look behind them.

AJ remained standing instead of taking his usual seat, and said, "I have two personal announcements this morning before we get started. My sister Adele passed away last week." As he waited for the expression of condolences to die down from his staff he replayed her last few days in his mind and was grateful they had been so happy.

When quiet reigned once again. He made his second announcement, "And during the time I was in Texas I was married." He could tell that even though the ones that had not met Julianna had been told he was married, they had not been sure whether to believe the shocking news until now.

"I know only a few of you have had a chance to meet my wife, but that will be rectified as soon as possible. She teaches at a college at Houston and will have to finish out the current term before making a permanent move here to Virginia, until that time we will be trading weekends flying to meet each other. This coming weekend I will be returning to Texas. But the following one, Julianna will be up here. That Saturday I would like to have all of you out to the house for dinner so you can meet her. Now let's get down to the business of the day.

They called each other every night that week and talked for a couple of hours. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to hang up during those calls. One night Julianna even fell asleep with the receiver in her hand.

Friday seemed so far away to both of them, although they had work to keep them busy during the day the nights were hard for each of them. AJ had his flight arranged for as soon as he got off work Friday. His afternoon schedule was taken up with a meeting with the SECNAV. AJ was pleasantly surprised when the meeting was canceled; this meant he could leave for Texas early.

Quickly changing his flight to earlier in the day, he informed Coates he was leaving, and to only call him on his cell if the world was ending. She smiled at him and promised to loose the number.

Friday, October 21, 2005

1400 EST

Houston, Texas

Julianna, having no idea that AJ was going to be arriving early, had made arrangement to have coffee with a student of hers that was having trouble writing his final speech. The two of them were in the cafeteria when AJ arrived. He was told by one of her students that she had overheard Julianna's plans to meet Max in the cafeteria.

Max was still afraid to get up in front of the class to speak even though it was near the end of the term. Julianna was concerned about his lack of confidence in himself. She placed her hand over his on the table and was telling him, what an attractive speaking voice he had when AJ came in.

AJ, seeing his wife holding hands with a man much younger than he was, was jealous and walked over to the table. "Julianna, my darling, I was able to get away early, but I see you weren't expecting me," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Jumping a bit at the unexpected touch, she looked up with a smile of joy on her face. "AJ you're here!" she turned her head and kissed the hand on her shoulder. "This is Max Steele, a student of mine. Max this is my husband, Admiral AJ Chegwidden." She leaned across the table and whispered, loud enough for AJ to hear, "Is he wearing his sexy looking uniform?"

"No, Ma'am, he's not, he has on everyday clothes."

"So you think I'm sexy in my uniform?"

Scooting over in the booth so AJ could sit next to her she giggled, "No, I think you're sexier without it!"

"Julianna, maybe I've overstayed my welcome and we can pick up my speech later," Max said standing and leaving quickly.

"Sure, Max, anytime," she said as he walked away.

"Alone at last," AJ said as he finally kissed his wife hello.

"I wish I could take you home and ravish you my love," she said, as she checked her Braille watch. "But I have a class if fifteen minutes. However, it is my last of the day and you're welcome to sit in if you like."

"I think I will, that way I can at least look at my beautiful wife and fantasize what I am going to do to her when I get her home."

"Oh, great now I won't be able to listen to a single speech. Thanks a lot, darling."

"What did you expect? It's been a long week without you," he replied.

"I know,' she said running her hand up his thigh.

Groaning he stopped her hand and whispered, "As much as I like the idea of a little love play, this is a busy place and I wouldn't like to be caught loving you."

"And I do need to get to class and prepare a few things before the students arrive," she stood and Shakey jumped up to working position. "Follow us and I'll show you where my classroom is," and to Shakey she said, "Lets go to class boy."

Wednesday, October 26, 2005

1500 EST

Houston, Texas

On Wednesday Julianna had a free period and she usually spent it with her teachers aide grading papers. This week however she had told her TA that she would not be needed. Julianna was going to be working on sorting out the things she would be taking with her when her job was over and what could stay behind in the move.

A few minutes into the task she paused for a cup of coffee from the pot she kept there in her office. Before she could talk herself out of it she placed a call to AJ at his office. She had talked to him just last night, but she wanted to hear his voice again. It was the first time she had called the office since AJ had given her the number and she found herself speaking to PO Coates when the call was answered, "Admiral Chegwidden's office, how may I help you."

"Hello, may I speak to AJ, please."

"Whom should I say is calling?"

"Julianna Ar…Chegwidden. I'm his wife."

"Ma'am!" Coates said and then couldn't help herself, "Congratulation on your marriage, Ma'am. I'm so happy for the Admiral he really seems to be in love. Much more so, then when he was engaged to Ms. Cav…" Jen trailed off when she realized that she might have given something away.

"It's alright, I did know he was engaged before me."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Jen replied. "Let me put you through to the Admiral now." Punching the hold button and then the intercom Coates informed AJ, "Your wife on line two, Sir."

AJ was surprised, but pleased that Julianna was calling him at the office. "Thank you, Coates. Put her through please."

"Hello, darling," he said when the call came through.

"AJ, is it alright that I called?"

"Yes, darling, you can call anytime, but Coates will tell you if I'm in a meeting or can't take your call for some reason. I will always get back to you as soon as I can when I get the message."

"Well I was just sitting here in my office packing up things and thinking of you."

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"What were you thinking my love?" AJ asked with a smile as he sat back in his leather chair.

"I was thinking of how much I love you," Julianna told him.

"I wish you were here with me in my office right now," he told her.

"And what would you do in your office, if I were?!" she giggled.

"I would lock the doors, and take your clothes off and slowly make love to you."

"You would?" she squeaked.

"Oh, yes, I would, with you permission of course."

"Darling, you know that you would have that!" she sighed.

"So you wouldn't mind being locked my office with me alone?"

"Would Shakey be there?"

"For what I have in mind, I don't think that we would need him. I promise not to let you trip over anything."

"He would protest at the door to be let in. But if we kept him in the room with us, I promise he wouldn't tell what we were doing!"

"As long as you promise that he wouldn't give us away, I would then take your clothes off a piece at a time as I kissed every inch of skin that I uncovered. I would ravish your mouth as I ran my hands through your magnificent hair."

"Ummm that sounds wonderful, my darling. Would you allow me to undress you in your office too? Or would I be the only one taking the risks of being caught naked?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"No, you may undress me whenever you like," he told her.

"Oh that brings forth some interesting ideas!" she giggled. "I could just picture your Colonel's reaction if I were to drop your pants in a meeting you were having and take your manhood in my mouth and give you pleasure until your knees were weak!"

"Mac's a Marine, not much phases her, but I would much prefer that you do things like that to me in private!" AJ responded with a smile. He was encouraged that Julianna was becoming bolder in her responses to him. She had been such an innocent on their wedding night and here she was having phone sex with him just a few weeks later.

The next weekend was Julianna turn to fly up to Virginia to visit with AJ. She managed to trade her Friday classes with another teacher and flew in Thursday evening. AJ had planned to take Friday off so they would have all three days together, but at the last minute the SECNAV called to reschedule the cancelled meeting from the week before for that Friday morning.

Julianna was understanding and said she would find something to do in town while waiting for him to finish his meeting. She had an idea she wanted to check on and wanted to surprise him with if it worked out. She rode into town with AJ that morning and after going in with him to have coffee and a quickie told him she was going to take a cab and explore town.

Friday, November 4, 2005

0700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ started a pot of coffee in the break room while Julianna waited in the bullpen for him. Then they walked into his office together with Shakey against her leg making sure that she didn't bump into things. AJ gave her a brief tour of his office and she asked him where he had been during the phone call earlier in the week. He showed her to his leather desk chair, then sat down in it and pulled her on to his lap. "I was right here, Darlin'."

"I was so glad that nothing came up to disturb us during that call, my love," she said giving a wiggle on his lap.

"Oh, Darlin', something came up alright and it was very disturbing."

"Ummm, would it have been something like what I'm feeling now?" she asked and wiggled again.

AJ groaned and tried to hold her still on his lap but she was having none of it. Slipping off of his lap and sinking to her knees in front of him, she groped lightly for his zipper; she freed his shaft and began to stroke it. When it was completely erect she placed her lips over it and began to suck. "Oh Lord, Julianna, what you do it me!" he groaned and sank back into his chair.

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

When she knew he was getting close to cumming she stood up and AJ quickly helped her out of her clothes. They flew everywhere in their hurry to get her naked. Then AJ helped her climb back onto his lap. She lowered herself on his cock until she was sitting firmly on his lap. He helped her to ride him up and down. Julianna was gasping in pleasure as AJ repeated her name over and over like a litany.

Grinding herself down on him as she held onto his shoulders for balance. Julianna threw back her head and called out his name as he took one bouncing breast in his mouth. She came with a shudder all through her body and AJ was only seconds behind her, filling her with his seed as she panted out her orgasm in his ear.

"You never cease to amaze me, my love!" AJ told her when he could finally speak again.

A short time later AJ heard the rest of the staff began to arrive for the workday. Reluctant to move he knew that he had to get Julianna dressed before they were discovered. They scrambled for her clothing and AJ put himself to rights as they listened to the movements in the bullpen. Neither of them could find Julianna's bra, so she decided that she would just have to go without it. She finished buttoning her blouse just as they heard Coates knock on the office door.

"Good morning, Sir…Oh, and Ma'am."

Good morning, Coates, this is my wife, Julianna. Julianna this is Petty Officer, Jennifer Coates my Yeoman."

"Hello, Petty Officer, we spoke on the phone Wednesday. 

"Yes, Ma'am. It's good to meet you. Congratulations again on your marriage."

"Thank you, I think I should get going, AJ. I have things to do in town."

"Just a minute darling, let me introduce you around the office before you leave." Just as they walked out the door Shakey located Julianna's bra under one of the chairs, picking it up in his teeth he took up his position against Julianna's leg and led her out of the office.

Coates yelled, "Attention on deck," as the Admiral and his bride entered the bullpen.

AJ began to introduce her around the staff. "Darling, you know Colonel Mackenzie, and Lieutenants' Sims and Roberts, you just met Coates, so I would like to introduce you to Commander Harmon Rabb."

Harm smiled and bent down taking the bra from Shakey's teeth he placed it in Julianna's outstretched hand instead of shaking it and said, "Sir, I assume this isn't yours so it must belong to this lovely lady."

AJ glaring at Harm, responded, "This lovely lady is my wife!"

Julianna recognized what was in her hand and blushing in embarrassment turned into AJ's arms hide her face into his neck.

"Don't let Harm embarrass you, Mrs. Chegwidden, he wouldn't know true love if it bit him on his six. I'm Commander Sturgis Turner and I'd like to offer you're my congratulations on your marriage."

Julianna had wadded up her bra and stuck in AJ's pocket before she turned and said softly, "Thank you, Commander, you're very kind." She held out her hand for him to shake it but instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Not at all, Ma'am, the Admiral is very lucky to have a bride as beautiful as you.

"I bet you turn all the girls heads with that silver tongue of yours, Commander Turner."

"He's in the Navy what do you expect," teased Mac. "Navy men are trained to flirt."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I spoke out of turn a few minutes ago and I'd appreciate it if you could see it in your heart to forgive me," Harm asked humbly.

"You're forgiven, Commander, after all we should have been more careful,' she replied blushing again.

"Ma'am, if I'd had a woman as beautiful in my office I wouldn't have been any more careful either," he smiled.

Mac frowning leaned over and slapped his arm, as AJ growled, "Commander!"

Harm asked, "WHAT!"

Julianna muttered softly, "I should be going now, it was nice meeting all of you." And then she said, "Shakey, elevator.'"

AJ walked with her to the elevator and tenderly kissed her goodbye. He resisted the urge to walk out with her and stay with her until the cab came. He knew she wanted to be independent as possible and it was hard at times not to be overprotective with her. As he came back into the bullpen he heard Harm asking Mac, "What was with that dog?"

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"She's blind you idiot, that was her Seeing Eye dog," Mac sighed and turned around and walked into her office.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know," Harm called after her.

Julianna arrived at the local junior college and asked directions to the personnel department. Once there she asked for assistance in putting in an application as a teacher for the next term. Explaining that she was currently teaching in Texas, but would be moving here to Virginia at the term break she inquired if there were any positions available. Checking their roster, the personal director explained that all of their speech teacher's positions well filled. She said, however, that there was an opening for a literature teacher. Julianna said that her degree would enable her to fill that position if they would consider her, however, she would need a TA available to grade papers for her.

The director explained that while her references seemed to be in order the final decision would have to be made by the head of the department. The director placed a call to the department head's office and finding out she was available sending Julianna over she wished her luck.

Knocking on the door Julianna waited for an answer

Standing, the head of the department, went to open the door and saw a very lovely lady standing outside with a dog. "Hello, please come in. My name is Meredith Cavanaugh."

"How do you do Ms. Cavanaugh?" she said. "This is Shakespeare my seeing eye dog."

"What an appropriate name for a literature teacher," laughed Meredith.

"Thank you, I thought so. He answers to Shakey though."

"My dear come in and have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Tell me something about yourself."

"First let me introduced myself, at the present time, I'm working under by maiden name in Houston, Julianna Arden. However, if I get the job here for the new term I will use my married name," Julianna gave a small laugh. "I have only been married three weeks and I'm still getting used to it."

"Oh! Congratulations I am so happy for you. So you married a lucky man from around here?"

"Yes, I like to think he's lucky but truthfully I'm the lucky one. AJ, is so wonderful.'

"Really and what does he do for a living?"

"He used to be a lawyer, but now he's a paper pusher," laughed Julianna.

"Sounds like a boring job," Meredith joined in with her laughter.

"Yes, but AJ is anything but boring, so that helps."

"I used to be engaged to an AJ, but it didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"

"He was always so busy and never had time to have fun."

"Well, then you're well rid of him."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I hurt him terribly when we broke off our engagement," said Meredith. "I was carried away by my attraction to another man, and poor AJ came in at an awkward time."

"I hope he wasn't hurt too badly. Are you still with this other man now?"

"They say that AJ hasn't started dating again, so I'm sure I have hurt him deeply,' she sighed. "As for this other man, no I am not seeing him any longer, he went back to Spain where he is a teacher."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, but I guess we should get back to the business at hand," Julianna asked.

"Your qualifications speak for themselves, I think you will be a wonderful addition to our quaint little college," smiled Meredith. "However, I should probably know your married name, to put it on our rosters and so you will receive a pay check."

"Yes that might be a good idea. It is a bit difficult let me spell it for you, N."

"WHAT! You married AJ Chegwidden? When?" sputtered Meredith.

"Oh you know my AJ?" asked Julianna.

"Your AJ?! He was my AJ first!" exclaimed Meredith.

"You were engaged to my husband?"

"He wasn't supposed to get over me so quickly!" replied an aggravated Meredith.

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"I guess normally our engagement would have been longer, but his sister Adele wanted to see us married before she passed away."

"Oh well then that's a different story. How did poor Adele die?" Meredith tried to sound sympathetic.

"She had heart disease and passed away about two weeks ago," replied Julianna calmly

"Oh, dear please give AJ my sympathy, Julianna. We will be looking forward to working with you here and seeing you and AJ at all the school functions," said Meredith standing up as though to dismiss her.

"Oh, so I still have the job?" asked Julianna.

"Of course why ever would you think differently?" asked Meredith walking to the door.

"I just wasn't sure that it might not be a bit awkward, but I hope we can get past this and work amicably together."

"There will be no problem for me I assure you, my dear. I have been over AJ a long time," Meredith assured her.

"Well, I am glad to hear that, and I should be getting back to him now. I will be looking forward to the starting of after the term break," said Julianna as she held out her hand for Meredith to shake.

Meredith looked at the hand as though it would bite her, but tentatively took her hand and limply shook it.

"Shakey, door," Julianna said after the handshake.

Julianna left the college and went back to AJ's office. AJ was still in a meeting with the SECNAV so Jen let her inside the office to wait for his return.

AJ went into his meeting not realizing that Julianna had placed her bra in his pocket. As the SECNAV rose from behind his desk and crossed the room to shake AJ's hand, Edward noticed the bulge in the Admiral's pocket. "Something important you couldn't be without, AJ?" he questioned, nodding at the bulge.

A bit confused, AJ looked down at himself and saw the problem. Reaching his hand into his pocket to see what it was he pulled out a pale blue scrap of lace. Flushing he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket as he tried to think up any reasonable explanation.

Sheffield was waiting for that explanation with a raised eyebrow. AJ felt like a teenage boy called into the principal's office. "It's my wife's, Sir. I had no idea it was there."

"I know we operate on a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy here, but I did assume that it wasn't yours. I hadn't heard that you and Ms. Cavanaugh had tied the knot. Congratulations, AJ, my invitation must have been lost in the mail."

"I didn't marry Meredith, Sir. That engagement was broken off a while ago. Julianna and I were married in Texas while I was taking care of my sister."

"You do work fast, AJ. So, how did you end up with her lingerie in your uniform?"

"I guess she must have put it in there this morning, Sir."

"I see….something to remind you of her during the day?"

AJ tried to find some way out of admitting that he had been making love to his wife in his office, but nothing reasonable was coming to him. So he simply nodded and agreed to the SECNAV's suggestion.

"Well, see that it doesn't happen again, AJ. Carry a picture instead."

"Yes, Sir!" AJ responded, and the meeting got back on track after that.

Just before lunch, AJ returned from his meeting with the SECNAV, and Jen informed him that his wife was waiting for him in his office. Going inside he smiled and walked over and kissed Julianna asking, "How did your morning go, darling?"

"Wonderful, but you had better not let my husband catch you kissing me."

"He's the jealous type is he? Well I could certainly understand why, but I promise to be careful and see that he doesn't find out," replied AJ. "How about a kiss for this man in your life?"

"Okay," she said and kissed him passionately. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I have a job?" she said.

"So quickly?" he asked. "Do you start at the beginning of the next term?"

"Yes, I was hired after meeting the head of the department."

"You were lucky to land a job teaching speech at this time of year."

"Oh, not speech, that department was full. I'll be teaching in the literature department."

"The literature department? Do you think you will like that as well as speech?"

"I'm sure I will, however, I might have a bit of trouble with the head of the department."

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"It's Meredith Cavanaugh your ex-fiancée," she replied.

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Shocked and worried about how Meredith had treated Julianna when she found out that he was her husband, he asked, "Did Meredith give you a hard time because you and I are married?"

"Not a hard time, but she was upset, darling. I think she is sorry that your engagement was broken."

"I'll just bet she is upset, but only because she was caught. The best thing you can do, dear, is to stay away from her. Do your job, and be civil to her, but don't let her fill your head with a bunch of nonsense."

"You think she might try to tell me things about you, my love? Nothing could change my feelings for you no matter what she might say. Please don't worry about that."

"She is a very crafty woman and cares for no one but herself. Just be on your guard when you are around her"

"I'm sure as long as I do my job everything will be alright. I had hoped to surprise you with some pleasant news instead of bringing strife."

"It is pleasant news, you will be working and teaching young adults like you were trained to do. I'm proud of your talent and know it should not be wasted."

"Thank you, my love, are you ready to get out of here now?"

"Yes I have finished with my meeting and have no other appointments for the day. So, I'm yours for the rest of the weekend."

As AJ and Julianna make their way home, the clouds came up and it turned cold. It gave the appearance that it might snow. Pulling into the driveway AJ helped her out, and then when they were inside he built a fire, as Julianna fixed them a light lunch. After lunch they lay by the fire and enjoyed a glass of wine together. It was warm and cozy and they were cuddled up next to each other. Shakey had lain down by the fire and had gone to sleep.

AJ took Julianna's wine glass, placed it with his on the coffee table and turned to her. He lowered his head and ravished her lips until both were breathless. He cupped her breasts and whispered, "I love you, my beautiful wife."

"Oh, AJ, my wonderful husband, you will never know how much I love you," she said turning her face to kiss the top of his head.

Pulling her sweater over her head he kissed the swell of her breast, "You know I found your bra in my pocket today," he told her with a grin as he remembered Sheffield's face.

"You did?" she gave an embarrassed grin.

"Actually, the Secretary of the Navy saw it in my pocket and asked why I had it…"

"Oh, AJ! I'm SO sorry! Did you get into a lot of trouble?" she sat up concerned that she had damaged his career.

"No, my love, not a lot. He was mostly amused by it, but suggested that I carry a picture of you to remind me of you during the day not your undergarments!" AJ laughed as he pulled her back into his arms and began to nuzzle her breasts.

"I am so glad that I didn't get you in trouble!" she sighed and then soon forgot the whole matter as AJ drew a nipple into his mouth he sucked and he played with the other one. She arched her back giving her free access to her breasts and moaned. The fire was hot but she was much hotter with desire. Reaching down to unbutton her skirt he removed it and her panties.

Rising up he quickly removed his clothes as his eyes half closed with passion burned her skin as she reached for him. Going back into her arms she touched his wide furry chest and kissed his lips. Stroking her soft skin and watching the glow of the fire flicker on her skin he moved his mouth to the play of the fire. He kissed and licked his way down her body. Loving her breasts and licking at her nipples before sucking them hard. He then moved down to her mound and his tongue flicked her clit. She arched up and moaned. Moving up and down her inner lips he could taste her nectar and then at her entrance he flicked his tongue in and out.

Julianna had her hands on his shoulders gripping and her hips were arching upward to his mouth. Her head thrashed about on the pillow and she moaned aloud. He teased he clit and she pleaded for release. Finally he took it in his mouth and sucked it hard and she shattered in his arms. Before she had rode out her orgasm he entered her and began a slow rhythm that keep the fire burning and would cause it to rise higher.

The fire in the fireplace flickered off their glistening bodies as they kissed and rocked back and forth. As the flames in the fireplace died down the flames of the lovers grew higher and brighter. Finally they exploded in a shower of bright light and collapsed in each other's arms.

"Oh, AJ, that was wonderful," Julianna said breathlessly.

"We are wonderful together, my darling," he answered.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

After Julianna and AJ woke up by the fire, they were hungry. Putting on their clothes Julianna went into the kitchen to fix dinner. AJ looked outside and saw that it had started to snow. "Darling, it is snowing outside now. Come outside with me so you can feel it on your face."

Julianna followed AJ as he opened the door walked outside with Shakey and felt the wet flakes as they melted on her face. Shakey started barking and ran out into the yard. He was jumping up and trying to catch the white flakes before they hit the ground.

"What is Shakey doing, AJ?"

"He is in the middle of the yard jumping up trying to catch the flakes and having a ball," laughed AJ.

"He's never left my side like this before," frowned Julianna.

"He knows you're safe with me. He's getting to know me well enough by now, he senses it"

That set her mind at ease and she leaned against AJ as she lifted her head and felt the snow fall on her face. Dammit came around the house and barking joined Shakey playing in the snow. Dancing around the flakes.

Julianna shivered and AJ called the dogs so they could go back inside. He built up the fire again and Julianna finished the work on dinner. After the fire was going good he went to help her. "What can I do to be of help?" he asked putting his arms around her. "You can make a salad if you'd like," she answered.

"That I can do," he smiled as he kissed the nape of her neck.

She fixed the steak and baked potatoes while he fixed the salad. Then they sat down to eat their supper. "You are amazing my love," said AJ. "How you do all you do is beyond me."

"It's mathematics and memory mostly," she smiled.

"Well whatever it is you're a genius," he told her.

"You're prejudiced, that's all," she replied. "You're only saying that because you love me."

"I do love you, but I'd say it about anyone that could do all the amazing things you do," he answered.

Cleaning up the mess from dinner they went into the living room. Normally AJ would turn on the TV to watch the news, but he asked Julianna, "What would you like to do, darling?"

"Can we dance again like before when we were at Adele's? It was so wonderful being in your arms slow dancing."

"I'd like that very much," smiled AJ as he put in a slow CD and took her into his arms. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yes, my love this is exactly what I had in mind." They danced until bedtime and they AJ picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Saturday, November 5, 2005

0900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Julianna told AJ that she would make the dinner for his staff that night and to trust her with the meal. He reminded her that Harm was a vegetarian and she said that she would remember. Heading into the kitchen she made a list of all the things that she would need and the things that she could not find by herself she asked AJ to locate for her. Then she made a grocery list for him and sent him to the store while she placed a call to her father.

Tom answered his phone and Julianna said, "Dad, do you still have stuff in that huge garden that AJ told me you grow every year?"

"Yes, I still have a few things, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you grew pumpkins."

"Oh, yes, every year."

"Might you still have some small ones?"

"About what size are you looking for?"

"Somewhere between a grapefruit and a small cantaloupe."

"Yes, I think I have some that size, did you need me to bring them over to you?"

"Well, I need ten to twelve of them for dinner tonight."

"What are you making with those?"

"I'm going to use them as baking dishes," she told him.

"Okay, I can go and get them now, when do you need them?"

"I really only need them about two hours before dinner, but if you are free you could come over and help me clean them out. AJ is at the store, so I am here alone with the mutts."

"Then I will be over in just a little bit."

"Okay, dad, see you soon."

"Bye, daughter."

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

AJ came home to find Julianna and Tom wrist deep in pumpkins. Laughing he asked, "Halloween is over why all the pumpkins?"

"They are for dinner tonight, darling," replied Julianna.

"Don't asked me what she has planned, but from what she tells me it sounds delicious," grinned Tom.

"She is a wonderful cook, but to see all those pumpkins scattered about looks a little odd."

"Just wait and see, everyone will love my dinner," said Julianna.

"We will all love the food, but not as much as I love my wife." He went into the kitchen to put the groceries away and then went back to the dining room to watch the pumpkin massacre. When Tom and Julianna were finished she shooed both men into the living room and told them she would take things from there. They turned on a football game and settled in for the afternoon. Shakey and Dammit alternated between playing together outside, to watching the game with the guys, to checking on Julianna every once in a while as she worked in the kitchen.

With the meal-in-a-pumpkin she had made, Julianna also planned a large bowl of steamed veggies like carrots, cauliflower, and broccoli. For desert she prepared a strawberry tart. Everyone would have their own pumpkin, the smallest one with the face drawn on it would be for Little AJ and the one marked with a V was the vegetarian one specially for Harm. If they did not finish the meal they could take the pumpkin home as its own carry out container.

Bud, Harriett and the boys were the first to arrive because Harriett wanted to offer Julianna any assistance she could in preparing a sit down meal for that many. She had also brought a seven-layer salad to contribute to the dinner. Mac arrived next with ice cream for desert and the same intention of helping, although she firmly stated her inability to cook. She was put to work setting the table and carrying things back and forth.

Sturgis was the next one to show up and he had brought a lovely centerpiece of fall flowers for the table. Not able to afford much at her pay grade, Jennifer Coates came in with a large relish tray that she had made. The guys watching the football game quickly commandeered it and it started to disappear while Jen went to the kitchen to see if she could be of any help.

Harm arrived last with Mattie in tow, just as everyone was wondering if they should sit down to the meal without them. Mattie explained that they had been car shopping for her since she had recently gotten her driver's license. It was clear from the look on her face that Harm was the one that had lost track of the time.

When the pumpkins were brought out, Harriett was glad that she had brought the seven-layered salad, which was a favorite of Little AJ's because she was not sure how he would handle a new food presented in such an unusual way. However, he seemed to love the idea and was digging into the pumpkin before the other's even all had theirs! Some of the adults were more skeptical than the child had been, but when they saw him shoveling away the food inside thought it might be safe to try it.

The meal was a success much to Julianna's delight and the pleased look on her face at the compliments she received, warmed AJ's heart. His JAG family seemed to be very accepting of his wife. Tom also saw how this group was taking Julianna in as if she had always been one of them and was glad to see her so easily accepted. None of them seemed to even look at the age difference between his daughter and her husband. They just seemed to see a couple very much in love and accept that at face value.

If the meal in a pumpkin had been a hit the strawberry tart for desert was even more so! Everyone dug in with relish and the compliments flew from mouths that hardly wanted to stay empty long enough to give them.

Meal In A Pumpkin

Ground turkey or beef

Rice

Almonds

Onions

Garlic

Mushrooms

Olive oil

Kitchen Bouquet

Hickory Smoked Salt

Clean out pumpkins. Brown ground turkey add hic smoke salt and one cap kit bouq. Sauté onions, mushrooms, and garlic in touch of olive oil till soft. Cook rice as per pkg instructions. Combine mixture in bowl and place in clean pumpkin. Bake in a 350 oven for one hour.

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Julianna was over the moon for the rest of the weekend at how well the dinner had gone on Saturday night. It was still hard to part with AJ on Sunday evening, but she was riding on such a high that she still had a hard time not smiling. They called as usual during the week and Julianna even placed another of her sexy calls on Wednesday. AJ was learning to keep his schedule clear during that time on that day!

Friday, November 11, 2005

1700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ attended the ceremony at the flagpole on the grounds of the office building remembering Veteran's day that evening at taps. It was always a moving ceremony, and this year was no different, but this year he couldn't stay and chat with his people as he usually did because he had a plane to Texas to catch. He wished them all well and they smiled at his hurry to leave. Their Commanding Officer was looking younger everyday it seemed. His new wife was certainly good for him, even with the commuting relationship they had to endure until her teaching term was over.

Julianna was waiting for him at her apartment. When he came though the door she greeted him with a passionate kiss. Sitting down on the couch they discussed Thanksgiving and where they would have it. It was AJ's weekend to visit her but she wanted to have Thanksgiving in her new home with the new friends she had made.

"AJ, why don't we switch weekends or if that is too much trouble you could miss a weekend," she grinned wickedly.

"Not a chance of that, darling, we will switch. It's hard enough going through a week without being with you. I'm not missing a weekend without you in my arms," he said.

"Good, then it's settled. I get to have Thanksgiving in my new home," she smiled.

On Thanksgiving Day there was only AJ, Julianna, and Tom at AJ's home. They had decided to have a quite day with only family. Julianna made a delicious dinner with turkey and dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and pumpkin pie. As they sat around the table it was quiet with each remembering Adele. Finally AJ said, "We have a lot to be thankful for today and Adele played a big part in it. She introduced me to Julianna and she became my wife. You, Tom, spent some wonderful days with her. Things we would not give up for anything. Yes, we miss her and always will, but her life was a bright and shining light for us"

"Yes, it is a bittersweet memory for me. I loved her so much and still miss her with each breath I take. Still I would not give my time spent with her up for anything."

"She was like a second mother to me, and I loved her dearly," said Julianna.

"She was always a wonderful sister to me all my life," said AJ. After dinner they went into he living room and looked at photo albums while AJ's explained each one to Julianna.

Friday, December 2, 2005

2000 EST

Airport

Houston, Texas

Julianna, decided to meet AJ at the airport so she and Shakey took a cab there. Getting out and anxiously waiting for her husband's plane to land she said, "Shakey, he'll be here soon and I've missed him so badly. I have a big surprise for him!" she grinned as she reached down to pet her Seeing Eye friend.

Soon the plane landed and AJ was the first one off. Seeing Julianna he rushed to take her in his arms. "Darling, what a surprise." Leaning down he passionately kissed her and felt her body shiver as it responded. Raising his head he asked, "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did, my love. It's been a very long week without you to hold me in your arms," she replied.

"Don't worrying, I'm here now and will make up for lost time," he said caressing her back. "Come with me and I'll rent a car and we'll head back to your apartment so we can be alone."

"No, that will take too long. Lets catch a cab, it will be much faster and you can hold me all the way back to my apartment," she whispered.

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Grabbing his luggage he wrapped his arm around her, he said, "Then lets get a move on, and find an empty cab fast. I might even get to steal a kiss or two."

Once outside the airport the cabs were lined up and they had no problem getting one to take them back to the apartment. Sitting in the back seat AJ put his arm around her shoulder and leaned over to kiss her. She sighed and smiled up at him. "Now doesn't this beat a rental car, my love?"

"Definitely," he said caressing her shoulder as he stole another kiss. 

Julianna took hold of his hand and placed it on her thigh and slid it up her leg. He grinned at her bold gesture, thinking that just a short time ago this was his shy virginal bride. She amazed him by sliding his hand up under the skirt that she wore and he was shocked when he found out that she wasn't wearing any panties.

He caressed her curls and she gave a soft sigh and spread her legs further apart to give him better access. AJ ran his fingers gently over her folds and found her wet for him already. He flicked his thumb back and forth over her clit, using his thumb and forefinger began to tease it in earnest.

Not to be outdone by her husband, Julianna reached her hand out and found her way up his leg to the growing erection that he was trying to keep under control until they got back to her apartment. But with her hand on him now it was a losing battle.

Inching his fingers down he slid one finger into her wet center. Gliding in and out of her he drew a sharp breath of surprise when she unzipped his jeans and took his cock out, right there in the cab! Leaning over he ravished her mouth, trying to check out of the corner of his eye to see if the driver was aware of what was going on in his back seat.

Sliding a second finger into her, AJ increased the rhythm of his thrusts, and reached up to caress her breast under her arm to keep that hidden from the driver.

Moaning softly she stroked him even faster and tried to lean over his lap to take him into her mouth but he stopped her, whispering in her ear he said, "I love you and respect you to much to have you do that to me in the back of a cab. Wait till we are home, darling."

Slightly disappointed at his rejection of her she sat up again.

He whispered, "I love you, darling," as he continued his loving assault on her.

Gasping and falling back on the seat she was having a hard time keeping herself from screaming AJ's name. The things this man made her feel!

Adding a third finger he wished it was his manhood inside of her, but knowing it was impossible for now he continued to stroke her clit with his thumb, as he tried his best to bring to completion. Julianna was so close, but she didn't know if she could let herself go without screaming. She didn't want to alert the driver to what was happening if he didn't already know, but she couldn't stop what AJ was doing to her, she didn't even want to try!

The hand at her breast gave her nipple a sharp little pinch and even though it was through her clothes it was enough to set her free. Moaning out AJ's name as she came, only the briefest sound managed to escape before he covered her cumming with a deep kiss.

Helping Julianna right herself, he tucked himself back into his pants and quickly zipped up, as the cab pulled up at her apartment. Getting out of the cab he helped Julianna and Shakey out, then paid the driver. Walking slightly behind Julianna to hide his need for her, they made it quickly to her apartment. Just inside the door he took her in his arms and leaned her against the door kissing her.

"Oh, AJ," she groaned, as she ran her hands over his wonderful baldhead.

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Pulling her top off and lifting her skirt out of the way, AJ unzipped himself and lifting her into his arms with the door at her back for support he slid into her and settled her down on his shaft. Gasping she smiled up into his face as he said, "Woman, you have no idea what you do to me!"

Wiggling just a bit in his arms her grin broadened, "I think I have a pretty good idea, sailor!"

Pumping into her faster he moaned out, "You planned this didn't you?"

"The action in the cab, yes, this no…I had no idea you were this impulsive or strong," she told him as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and put her hands on his shoulders for support as she felt another orgasm rising within her.

He nuzzled her neck and increased his pace as he felt his own orgasm rising. Figuring this was the time to try something a bit adventurous, AJ wet his finger in her juices and then gently inserted it into her anus, this sent the surprised Julianna over the edge and she screamed his name. This time he did not muffle her cry, he loved this sound coming from his beloved wife. AJ spared just a split second's thought to Tom's reaction if he had heard his daughter calling out like that!

Cumming just seconds behind her, his seed erupted in her womb. When she could speak again, she said, "I wonder if we have made a baby yet, my love."

"There is a good possibility that we have, but if not we can certainly keep trying."

"That sounds wonderful to me."

"I would love to have a daughter that looked just like you," he told her allowing her feet to finally touch the ground.

"No, I want a son who is just like his father."

"You want a bald headed baby?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she declared with a laugh.

"Well, the odds are good you'll have one. I'd say about 50/50 if I were a betting man," laughed AJ.

"Ummm I like those odds!" she told him tenderly.

The rest of the weekend was spent mostly in Julianna's bed and went by much too quickly. Sunday night rolled around much to fast, and AJ was once again on a plane back to Virginia. It was only two weeks until she would be finished with classes and she would be moving permanently into his home, he could hardly wait.

Friday, December 16, 2005

1900 EST

Julianna's apartment

Houston, Texas

AJ and Tom flew down to Texas to join Julianna and help pack up her apartment. This would be the last trip down since she was going to make her home in Virginia from now on. Loaded down with boxes and tape they started filling them. AJ hauled the boxes down to the rented truck so when they were through he could take the boxes and have them shipped home. Tom and Julianna were busy in her bedroom packing things when Julianna picked up Adele's jewelry box. It was a hand carved one that had belonged to Adele's mother. Her father had carved it for her for Christmas one year as a gift. Tom seeing what she held in her hands felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Julianna, that was Adele's wasn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes, it was, are you okay, dad?" she asked hearing the tears in his voice.

"Daughter, may I hold it?" he asked all choked up. Hearing as well as sensing her father's need she handed him the box.

Lovely his fingers tenderly traced over it and he asked, "Adele gave this to you didn't she?"

"Yes, father she did, I hope you don't mind," she said softly.

"No, Julianna, it was hers to give," he said. "It just brings her memory back so strong especially that last day. She didn't want me to bury her in her rings. She said they were too expensive. She showed me this box and told me to put them in it. When it was finally over, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't."

Cradling the box in his arms, Tom started to sob as Julianna held him in her arms. "She loved you so, father," Julianna said.

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Just then AJ came into the bedroom and could hear the pain racked sobs of his friend. Going over to him, he put his hand on Tom's shoulder and said, "Tom, you made her last days some of the happiest she ever had. She loved you more than you'll ever know. Adele wouldn't want you to grieve for her so, but celebrate the short time you had together."

Raising his head with tears streaming down his face Tom replied, "I know, AJ, but I miss her so much, it hurts like hell."

"Yes, my friend, but you also know from experience time heals all wounds. Someday you'll be able to look back at your time with Adele and count your blessings."

"I do count my blessings. I just wish we'd had more time together."

"Father, someday you will be able to think of all the happy times and smile," Julianna said moving her hands up and wiping away his tears.

Taking her hands in his, he replied, "I pray you're right, my darling daughter," he said then handed back the jewelry box back to her. "Here, keep this in a special place."

Taking the box she wrapped it up and put away safely. Finally the apartment was cleared of all Julianna's things and she had given her keys to the superintendent. They were ready to ship the packages home and then fly there themselves.

Saturday the three of them flew back to Virginia and they dropped Tom off on the way to AJ's house. Julianna was going to have to get used to calling his home hers now. It took her some time to settle in and once her boxes arrived they had to find places to put it all. Shakey was quickly at home and Dammit seemed to love having him there too.

"Lets go Christmas shopping, my love," AJ said.

"What would you like for Christmas?" she asked.

"To buy you some presents," he replied.

"But, AJ, I don't need anything. I have you and a wonderful new home. What more could I want?"

"Don't worry, darling, I will find you something that will surprise you," he smiled. "Also we need to get Tom something for Christmas."

"That right and I know the perfect gift for Dad," she grinned. "How about taking one of our wedding pictures, maybe the one with all four us of together, and have it enlarged to an llXl4. I think he would love that."

"You're right it's the perfect gift for Tom. It'll have Adele in it and you too."

Getting their coats and the picture they drove into town. Leaving the photo to be enlarged they went Christmas shopping.

AJ bought Julianna three gowns with robes to match and a new winter coat. He knew she had been looking for a particular book in Braille and happened upon it and bought that for her also. Then going into a jewelry store he bought her an emerald necklace, bracelet, earrings, and ring. He just couldn't pass up the complete set.

Julianna wanted to get him a gift and asked him to point out several shops to her not giving away the one that she really intended to go into. Then she sent him off so she and Shakey could shop for his present. Going into the jewelry store she asked if they carried Braille watches and the man behind the counter said they had just one style each in men's and ladies watches because there was so little call for them.

He brought out the ladies watch and handed it to her, he was surprised when she handed it back and said she wanted to feel the man's watch. He handed it to her and she asked if the band was real leather and for him to describe it to her. She liked the sound of what he said so handed him her credit card and made the purchase for AJ having it inscribed on the back, 'With feelings of love, Julianna'.

Then she made her way to the music store with the help of what AJ had told her and the sound coming from within. Going up to the counter she asked for some recommendations on jazz CD's. She chose one that she thought he would like and then with a mischievous grin she asked for a CD of 'wild kids music' the one with the most lurid cover that was out right then, the clerk gave her a funny look that Julianna did not see and handed her one the fit her requirements.

Julianna planned to switch the CD's in the cases when she got home and see how long it would take AJ to getting around to listening to her gift.

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Saturday, December 17, 2005

1000 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

They had awakened to a chill in the air that morning and AJ looked out to see that they had gotten snow over night. It was beautiful with the sun shining down on it and it was about a foot deep. AJ smiled and went to the telephone. Calling the Roberts residence he waited.

"Hello?" Bud answered.

"Bud, this is AJ. I just had a thought. You and Harriett never get a chance to go Christmas shopping  
without the children, and Julianna's never been out in the snow," he said smiling. "How about we come into town and take you and Harriett out to lunch, then bring little AJ back home with us. We'll go sled riding. It'll be a blast for Julianna and I know AJ will love it."

"That sounds wonderful, but Harriett already has lunch fixed. You two just come by and eat with us and then you can take little AJ home with you."

"Great. Then when you are through shopping call me on your cell phone and I'll call in a pizza and you can pick it up and bring it with you for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. Harriett will be so grateful she was dreading this year with both AJ and James. You have really helped us out," replied Bud.

After a fun and filling lunch with the Roberts family, AJ and Julianna packed up their young charge and headed back to McLean. Little AJ was full of questions on the ride, most of which centered around what it was like to be blind, and if Admiral AJ had been testing her any more by putting things in the floor for her to trip on.

Grumbling that he had not done that to start with caused Julianna to laugh and that set off young AJ too. It was a fun trip all in all. When they arrived at the house AJ took both Julianna and his namesake out to the hill in the back of his house and placed them on the sled in front of him. Wrapping his arms around both of them he took the rope of the sled and started them down the hill. Julianna's squeal of delight was as loud as Little AJ's and the man behind them grinned that he could give them both so much pleasure with such a simple activity.

The dogs were also having the time of their lives running alongside the sled both on its downhill run and the trudge back up the hill. Julianna offered to help AJ with that chore, but he told her that this time was just for her to have fun; she could pull it uphill the next time they did this. His laughter rang out when she asked, "Tomorrow?"

They sledded the afternoon away until AJ saw that Julianna's lips were turning blue because she was not used to the cold weather. Little AJ only whined a bit when told that they needed to go back inside to warm up. The promise of hot cocoa had him running for the house as he raced Dammit for the door.

Halfway back to the house with Shakey to guide her Julianna stopped and formed a snowball with her hands, then calling out to AJ to get him to answer her, she used the sound of his voice to aim her missile, and let fly. His shout of surprise told her that she had hit him and the fight was on!

Little AJ, alerted by the sound of Admiral AJ's shout, headed back to see what was going on. He joined in the fight on Julianna's side.

Rubbing the snow away from his neck he looked up and saw his young wife and her accomplice. Reaching down for some snow he formed a ball in his hands and aimed it at Julianna and caught her on her right shoulder.

Surprised by the attack that she that she didn't see coming, Julianna was knocked off her feet for just moment. Getting back up with a ball forming in her hands, she let it fly in the direction of the laughter she heard from AJ. This time she caught him square in the face! Seconds later another missile attack hit him in the left knee.

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

This was WAR! Waiting until Little AJ bent down to make another snowball, AJ threw a missile right at his tiny six, hitting it square on. He hadn't wanted to leave the child out of the fight, but wanted not to hurt him either.

Raising up and rubbing his tush as he looked at his Admiral AJ he said, "You hit me with a snowball."

"Yes, but you hit me first. That is what a snowball fight is throwing snowballs at each other. Did you  
think I would not return fire when being fired upon by two people?"

"Oh, now I understand!" he said and reached for more snow.

Just then Julianna's snowball hit AJ in the chest and he turned to find her smiling and cheeks flushed. She was beautiful, but if he didn't stop staring at her and get busy he was going to get hit again.

Gathering up another handful of snow just as little AJ ran up and mashed a snowball on his bald head he caught the tyke on his six again as he ran away. Wiping the snow off, Julianna threw another snowball than landed much to low for his liking. It just might be time to call an end to the snowball fight.

"Would anyone like hot chocolate and marshmallows?" he yelled.

"I would," said Julianna.

"I want to play in the snow some more," remarked Little AJ.

"We need to go in and warm up or you could be sick for Christmas."

That was all it took. The child didn't want to be sick when Santa came and he couldn't play with all his new toys. So inside all three went. Julianna put on the hot chocolate as AJ built a fire. Shakey and Dammit had both come inside so little AJ had someone to play with. Bringing in the hot  
chocolate with marshmallows they all sat by the fire and drank it while AJ told a story. Soon the young boy was fast asleep lying in the floor with the dogs.

"This is what it will be like when we have children, my love," smiled Julianna.

"We'll let's hope they start out smaller, but yes this will be what it's like," grinned AJ. Sitting quietly by the fire in each other's arms they snuggled while the child slept. 

It was not long later that the call came in from Bud and Harriett to say that they were finished shopping and on the way to McLean. So AJ gave them directions to the pizza parlor in town that he used and called in the order, paying for it with his credit card, so Bud would not have to when he picked it up.

The evening meal was a lot of fun for all of them, with Little AJ telling in great detail about the sledding and the snowball fight. Everyone was laughing about how Julianna managed to hit AJ, by aiming for the sound of his voice. Bud remarked that would teach AJ to keep his mouth shut when playing with her and then slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized the he had just told his CO to shut up in effect!

AJ led the laughter and even Harriett joined in when she realized that AJ was not offended by Bud's comment. After the Roberts' had left, AJ and Julianna sat in front of the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate and soft music playing. They snuggled and talked about the family that they wanted to have. Both hoped that there would be a baby in the house by the next Christmas. They also were talking about plans for this year's Christmas.

They wanted to have a quiet time with just Tom this year, because it was their first after losing Adele, everyone felt that it would be an emotional day. But AJ traditionally held a party at his home sometime during the week that the JAG offices were closed. After talking it over, he and Julianna decided to have a light buffet dinner for the staff on Sunday Christmas day. They figured that by that time on the weekend most of the family oriented events would be over.

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Saturday, December 24, 2005

Christmas Eve

2000 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

It was cold and snowing when Tom arrived at the house loaded down with presents, Julianna took his coat and AJ took the gifts from his hands, Julianna sent him into the living room to be near the fire to warm up. AJ poured his friend and Julianna a glass of eggnog as they gathered near the fire. The Christmas tree was set up in the corner and all lit up, presents were gaily wrapped and tucked beneath it. There were carols on the CD player to set the mood.

"How are you doing these days, Julianna?" Tom asked staring at her tummy, so AJ would know what he was really asking.

As Julianna told him she was fine, AJ shook his head 'no' letting Tom know that his daughter was not going to make him a grandfather just yet.

"I'm happy that the two of you decided to share this evening with me," Tom told them.

"You are a part of our family, Dad! How could we have a holiday without you?" Julianna replied.

"You're my best friend, Tom, and my father-in-law, how could we not have you with us?" AJ grinned and winked at his friend as he saw Tom wince at the father-in-law comment.

"I glad to be here as your friend, but could we please drop the father-in-law title?" Tom asked only half kidding.

"Oh?! Would future grandfather be a better title?" AJ asked with a chuckle.

"That doesn't bother me as much as the idea of being the father-in-law to someone only a few months younger than I am!"

"Now, behave you two! Or no presents!" Julianna scolded.

Both men replied in unison, "Yes, mom!"

"Someday I will be a mom and I guess it doesn't hurt to get some practice in on the two of you. Now be good, or I will have to separate you!"

"So shall we get to the presents now?" Tom asked wanting to change the subject.

"Sure," replied AJ. "I think Julianna should go first."

"But I thought it was age before beauty," she teased.

"Well, that would make Tom first since he is the OLDEST here!" AJ laughed.

"She said for us to behave ourselves and there you go again. I will have to take your present back."

"Yeah, but I am safe from her wrath, because she loves me best!" AJ teased.

"You know that would be a hard choice, the man that gave me life or the one that I sleep with!" Both men gave each other a surprised glance at this comment from her.

Going over to the tree AJ brought each of them back a gift. "We can all open them at the same time and then describe them to Julianna," he said.

Julianna opened the box that had the three nightgowns and matching robes in it, she held them in her hands feeling the wonderful fabrics and then asked Tom if he would tell her what they looked like.

"There's a red one a green one and a black one," Tom told her, flushing thinking of his daughter wearing those sexy things for his best friend.

"Might I get a little more detail than that, darling?" she asked AJ.

"They have spaghetti straps and the bodices are lace, and see through. The skirt part is silk and the matching robes are sheer silk as well."

"They sound lovely, and I will enjoy wearing them for you, my love," she sighed.

"Not as much as I will enjoy taking them off of you, my darling!"

Tom ripped into the gift on his lap and began to describe the electric woodcutter that he had gotten from AJ. The card was addressed to 'old man' because Tom had complained, one day last month that his back had been hurting from chopping wood. AJ had picked it up at the last minute when they had been shopping the other day. Tom had to change the subject from the nightgowns before he got up and threw them into the fireplace, rather than imagine AJ taking them off of Julianna.

Next AJ opened the card from Tom that announced that there was a new gas grill in the backyard for him. Tom couldn't bring it in the house because it hadn't been wrapped.

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Julianna opened her new winter coat from AJ next and confessed that she loved it; the wool lining would keep her nice and warm.

Tom's next gift was from the both of them and it was the wedding picture. Tears formed in his eyes and he promised to treasure it forever.

AJ received the Braille watch from his wife and laughed at her explanation as to why she got it for him. That way he could check the time in his long boring meetings without letting his staff know he was looking at his watch. He was also touched by the inscription on the back of it. His last gift from his wife scared him though; it was a lurid covered CD of some kid group. He just knew that he would be cringing the entire time it was playing. Thanking her quickly for it he encouraged her to open her last gift from him, so she wouldn't have time to urge him to play the offending music.

As Julianna, opened her last gift from AJ he described it to her. The large jewelers box contained an  
emerald cut emerald necklace, bracelet, earrings and ring. She ran her fingers tenderly over the gift. She could just picture cool beautiful stones. She whispered, "Darling, I love them, but you spent far too much money."

"No, darling, nothing is ever too much for you," AJ told her with love in his voice and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips.

Once all the mess of the wrapping paper was cleaned up and presents put away, Julianna served homemade pecan pie with mulled wine. Both men were still amazed at the way she was able to cook such wonderful things without being able to see.

Eventually Tom took his leave and AJ suggested that Julianna go into their room to put on one of her new nightgowns for him. "Why?" she teased, "You will just take it right back off of me!"

"Yes, but that is the fun of it, I get to unwrap my gift over and over again. I have been dreaming of you wearing them for, won't you please model one?"

"Do you have a preference to which one, my love?"

"Since its Christmas, how about the red one?"

Julianna laughed and asked, "And just how do you think I am going to figure out which is the red one?"

"How about if I hand it to you, darling?"

"How about if you just put it on for me?"

"I don't think it would fit me, and besides a Navy man only wears blue!" he teased.

"Oh, AJ, you know I meant for you to put it on me!" she giggled.

"But why should I put it on you when I am just going to take it off of you?"

"That is what I wanted to know at the start!" she took nightgown out of his hand and stomped into the bedroom.

Wondering if he was really in trouble, he let the dogs out to do their nightly business and then cautiously made his way to the bedroom. "Julianna, my darling, you do realize that I love you, right?"

Getting no answer, AJ went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Sweetheart, are you in there?"

"Did you think that I had run away?" came her voice from the shower.

"I just wanted to be sure that you weren't angry with me," he said coming into the room.

"I will only be angry if you don't join me here in the shower," she told him.

"I'll be right there!" he said stripping off his clothes grinning the whole while. Climbing into the shower AJ was about to close the shower door when Shakey came dashing into the room and into the shower with them.

"Good, boy! You needed a bath!" she told her dog.

"Right now?" AJ demanded.

"Well, he's already wet…" she trailed off.

"You don't have his shampoo in here," AJ stated, trying to think of anything to get the dog out of the shower with them.

"That's ok, darling, he uses the same shampoo that I do."

"He would!"

"Oh, now, AJ, don't be jealous, you can use my shampoo too!" she teased.

"I don't need shampoo, and I was wanting to make love to my wife, but it is impossible with the dog in the shower."

Julianna opened the shower door and quickly said, "Shakey, OUT!"

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Hanging his head, and reluctant to leave the warm water the he loved, he left the shower. But not before he gave a hearty shake of his fur, directing the spray at AJ, who he was sure was the cause of his being thrown out of the shower with his mistress.

AJ moved closer to his wife and taking her into his arms, pulled her next to his body as the hot water sprayed down upon them. Taking possession of her lips he kissed her passionately. Julianna sighed and said, "This is so much better than sharing the shower with Shakey."

"I would hope so," AJ said, nuzzling her neck with his lips and allowing his hands to roam over her body. Pressing her close to him she could feel his erection nudging her hip.

"Oh, AJ!" she moaned and melted into his arms.

As the steam rose up in the bathroom, so did their bodies heat up with desire. He brought his hands slowly up to cup her breasts thumbing the nipples that were already hardened. Bending her back over one arm he brought her up to him as he took her nipple into his mouth.

Temperatures were definitely rising as she groaned out his name and reached out her hands to run them over his hair-covered chest. She loved the feel of the rough hair there almost as much as she did the lack of hair on his head. Twining her fingers through the matt of hair she found his nipples too and lightly scratched her fingernails over them.

"Oh, my darling," he said as his hand slid down between her legs and he toyed with her clit.

She cried out and begged, "AJ, please take me."

"Soon, Julianna, soon," he replied, as he entered her with his finger and started to glide in and out. She twisted and squirmed in his arms as she stroked his chest.

Holding her tightly with her right hip pressed next to his erection he added a second finger and increased the pace.

Going down on his knees he held her hips with his large hands he buried his face between her legs. She moaned as his tongue touched her clit and the steam rolled from the shower. Taking her clit in his mouth he started to suck and Julianna couldn't control her feelings any longer. She was overwhelmed with rapture and AJ had to hold her almost limp body up. After catching her breath AJ turned her to face the back of the shower and she placed her arms on the wall as he entered her from behind.

Holding her hips he started to move deep inside her. Julianna backed up to meet his every thrust. Soon they had their rhythm established and the pace increased as well as their heart rates and breathing. Faster and harder they went as the water sprayed their bodies and the steam filled the bathroom. Julianna's body shuddered and she would have slid down the wall without AJ's strong  
arms and hands. Another thrust or two and he erupted inside her as her inner muscles clenched his manhood. Turning her around she leaned into his body and he held her close, caressing her back as the warm water sprayed their bodies until they cooled down.

AJ helped her out of the shower and reached for a big bath towel that was warming on the bar near the shower. Tenderly drying her off and then quickly doing the same to himself he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Gently laying her down on the bed he climbed in next to her and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my darling wife."

"It has been the best one ever, AJ. But I do hope that next year will even be better if we have a baby in the house by then," she sighed as she snuggled into his arms.

"Yes, that would make it perfect!" he said, and within moments both of them were asleep and dreaming of a house full of children.

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Sunday, December 25, 2005

Christmas Morning

0530 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

The next morning, AJ was up early as usual to get a run in, the air was crisp and cold and he and Dammit loved to run in that kind of weather. After finishing his normal five mile run he returned home, planning on grabbing a quick shower and then climbing back into bed and waking Julianna with kisses and maybe a bit more. But when he entered the house he could smell coffee brewing and bacon cooking.

Julianna was in the kitchen making breakfast and wearing only the shirt he had on the day before. "It would seem that you have my shirt on, woman!" he declared as he came up behind her and put his arms around her to nuzzle her neck.

"Ooops caught! Will you punish me for the theft, Sir?" she giggled.

"Why should I punish you for something that is so enjoyable to the eye!?" he asked.

"I'm glad that you like looking at me, darling, but it just makes me want to do the same to you!" she sighed.

"You've used your hands to see me before… I've not changed since then."

"I know, but I might have forgotten." She rubbed her hand over his manhood incased in his sweats.

Feeling her hand on his manhood AJ grinned. "I thought you wanted to know what I looked like darling," he said. "With that hand there I can show you what it feels like to be my wife."

"That would be wonderful," said Julianna. "Should I turn the bacon off or can you wait until it's through frying?"

"Since you are still holding my shaft I think you'd better turn it off because I'm the one that burning up  
right now. If my passion rises much higher than you won't be having any pleasure until after I've had  
mine."

"Then by all means, the bacon goes off," she said, tuning off the stove and taking his hand they went into the bedroom.

He gladly took off the offending shirt that was hiding her beauty from his eyes and tossed it on the floor. Then picking her up he laid her on the bed. Stripping out of his sweats, he soon joined her.

"My Julianna, you're so beautiful, my love," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "I can't get enough  
of you."

"Oh, AJ, how did we get so lucky," she replied as she stroked his broad back. "I love you so."

"I don't know, but I am going to count my blessings each day," said AJ as he caressed her breasts and nibbled on her shoulder. He moved his head down and covered her hardened nipple and started to suck as she caressed his head and arched her back up to give him better access to her breast.

"Darling, that feels so wonderful, please don't stop." Moving from one breast to the other, he toyed with the one his mouth had just left. After many long minutes of switching back and forth, his hands started roaming down to the curls nestled between her legs. Caressing that sweet spot, Julianna moaned and pleaded for him to take her. Moving over her body he entered her and started thrusting. Julianna met him thrust for thrust as the passion mounted they increased the pace.

Finally Julianna shattered in his arms and he followed, shooting his seed deep inside her. Lying beside each other, they cuddled and talked until hunger drove them from the bed. 

After breakfast AJ asked, "Would you like to go for a sled ride, darling?"

"We can do that without little AJ?" she asked.

"Of course, we don't need him to enjoy ourselves. Grab your coat and mittens and we'll hit the hills and see if you can stay on your sled."

"If I can ride you, sailor, I can stay on a sled!" she declared and raced out of the house with him hot on her heels.

Once outside in the cold and snow they took the sled up the hill and both got on and away they went. True to her word Julianna did ride the sled all the way down the hill.

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Once down the hill Julianna picked up some snow and made a snowball. She then pitched it at AJ, hitting him in the stomach. Frowning, he threw one back and caught her on her neck. The cold snow sliding down the inside of her coat chilled her through, but she was not to be deterred from the fight that easily.

Remembering what Bud had said AJ kept as quiet as a church mouse. Listening with her snowball in hand she couldn't hear him and called, "AJ, darling where did you go?"

Tom had arrived early and hearing them playing in the yard went looking for them. Coming upon them having what seemed to be a fight he walked towards her and asked, "Sweetheart, what are you yelling about?"

Turning, she pitched the snowball at her father and hitting him in the face. AJ laughed and Julianna quickly bent down for another snowball, but AJ had slipped away. Throwing the snowball in the direction she had heard him it missed it's target.

Focusing her attention on her father instead she threw another snowball and hit him on the shoulder. The fight went on for several minutes and they finally went inside for hot chocolate. 

Once settled by the warm fire Tom asked, "How come I got battered by more snowballs than you did, AJ?"

"I have a secret weapon that someone gave me," AJ claimed.

"Share it with and old friend, please," he laughed. "That daughter of mine is lethal."

"Just be quiet and she can't hit you. She has to go by sound to find you. If she can't hear you then she can't hit you."

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Tom frowning.

"Don't feel bad, I got the idea from Bud Roberts," laughed AJ. "Good thing too, she was beating me black and blue with those snowballs."

"She's a fighter…..she takes after her father," said Tom.

Julianna was placing the food out for dinner that evening, while the men set up the drinks for their guests. All was ready when everyone finally arrived Christmas evening at the Chegwidden Residence. Julianna leaned over and asked, "Darling, why don't you play your new CD I bought you for Christmas. I bet everyone would like to hear it."

"How about I play a Christmas CD instead," said AJ trying to smile.

"You could play it after you played the one I got for you. Don't you like my gift?" she asked pouting.

"It's not that, sweetheart. It's just that a Christmas CD would be more appropriate instead of the wild music. I will listen to it later and I am sure I will love it," he replied.

"If you feel that way then just give it a try. If no one likes it then take it out and put in a Christmas CD in. Please AJ," she begged, as she handed it to AJ.

Mattie saw the case of the CD she said. "WOW, you got the latest Switchfoot CD. Come on, Admiral, please play it. I have been wanting to get it but Santa didn't bring it for me for Christmas," she said, glaring at Harm.

Finally giving in, AJ took the CD and placing it in the player and turned it on. Suddenly the room was filled with soft jazz music and AJ grinned, turning to his impish wife. Mattie said, "Hey that's not the right CD."

"Yes, it is, Mattie; it's what I bought for AJ because it is his favorite music. I just bought another CD and switched cases. You can have the CD that was in that case if you'd like," replied Julianna getting the real case out and handing Mattie the CD inside.

"Thank you for my present, darling, even if you made me sweat it out for a few hours, it was worth it," smiled AJ.

"You are more than welcome, my love," she grinned. "I just couldn't help myself. But I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"No, I am not mad at you, but think it was a good joke and everyone here enjoyed it also. Mattie especially since she ended up with the new CD." 

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Dinner that evening was to be a taco salad bar, everyone was invited to grab a plate and make his or her own salad with the many ingredients that were available. Julianna had figured that this way Harm could just leave the meat out of his and still have a good salad like everyone else.

"You seem to have another hit on your hands, darling," AJ replied, watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"You think so? Everyone seems so quiet," she asked hesitatingly. 

"They are busy filling their plates and some are filling their mouths," he replied. "Don't worry, from the smiles on their faces, they are all enjoying the meal."

She leaned back against him a bit and softly asked if he would help her fill her plate so she didn't make a mess in front of his friends.

"I'd be glad to help, darling, but they are your friends now too, if you hadn't noticed," he replied. "I thought you and Harriett were thick as thieves."

"Are you implying that we share secrets from you men, dear?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Bud hearing this, replied, "Harriett, keeps secrets from me all the time...she calls them surprises..."

"But aren't they nice surprises, Bud?" grinned Julianna. "I have managed to surprise AJ a time or two and he enjoyed my surprises."

"Except for the ones that I was always getting in the snowball fights, until you reminded me to keep my mouth shut, Bud!" AJ laughed.

"Yeah, I wish someone had told me about that earlier today!" Tom chimed in, going on to tell them how wet he had gotten from the fight with Julianna and AJ before everyone else had arrived.

"Only a matter of self-preservation, old buddy," grinned AJ.

"That was fun playing in the snow. We'll have to do it again tomorrow," laughed Julianna, laying her hand on AJ's shoulder.

Both men groaned but were both glad to see her so happy and settling into her new home.

"Me and Julie are a team when we have a snowball fight! Can we have one tonight?" Little AJ asked eagerly.

"Afraid not little buddy, it's too dark to have a snowball fight tonight. We'll have to have your Mom and Dad bring you over in a couple days and we'll do it again. We may even build a snow fort. How would you like that?" AJ asked, smiling at the excited little boy.

"Oh, and a snowman too?" Julianna asked as eagerly as the child her husband was talking to.

"Yes, darling, a snowman too," he grinned. "Anything to keep the two of you happy."

As everyone took their seats around the table, AJ stood up to make a toast. "I want to say a special thank you to all the wonderful friends that are here to share this special time of year, to my lovely new wife and the year ahead, may it be as full of surprises as this one has been. Now if you will all be patient for just another moment, Julianna come here beside me. We have an announcement to make and want to share our joy with all our friends."

Julianna stood and went to stand beside AJ taking his hand. All in the room awaited the news breathlessly.

"Well you all know that this the time of the year to make plans for the future and Julianna and I have been doing this."

"Yes, we've decided that the house is a bit empty."

"They just moved all her stuff in! How could it be empty?" Harm muttered to Mac who was sitting next to him at the table. For that he received a kick under the table.

"It was Julianna that instigated this addition that's coming into our lives" AJ said pointedly frowning at Harm.

"Yes, this is an unplanned, but welcome addition to our family," Julianna giggled.

Playing along with their plan to draw the announcement out as long as possible, AJ grinned and said, "Yes, there will soon be the pitter patter of little feet around the house."

To be continued…


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Harriett sighed and leaned over to whisper in Bud's ear, "They're going to have a baby!"

Hearing this, Julianna smiled, this was what AJ and she had hoped would be the thoughts about what they were saying. She was not expecting her father to chime in with, "Now, wait just a minute! Last night you told me she wasn't pregnant?"

"You did?" Julianna turned her face up to AJ to ask.

"You might have misunderstood me, Tom," AJ told his friend.

"Well, is she pregnant or isn't she?" Tom demanded.

"SHE is pregnant," Julianna admitted.

"So I am going to be a grandfather!" Tom exclaimed.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Harriet cried out.

"Fast work, Admiral!" Harm chimed in.

"Congratulations!" Bud and Sturgis said in unison.

AJ was trying to control his laughter, he said, "No, to Tom, yes, to Harriett, it wasn't me to Harm, and thank you to Bud and Sturgis."

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't YOU?!" Tom demanded of his son-in-law.

"Tom, you're not going to be a grandfather, Julianna and I are going to be grandparents," AJ told him.

"Oh, WOW, Francesca is pregnant?" Mac asked.

Startled at this thought, AJ nonetheless quick to deny it.

"But then who is going to have a baby?" Jen asked.

Little AJ piped up saying, "I know! Dammit is going to have puppies! Can I have one when they come?"

"That can't be it, is it?" Harm wanted to know, just as Little AJ was getting answers from all around the table.

"Your father and I will have to talk it over," said Harriett.

"Sure," said Bud.

"Only if your parents say you can," said AJ.

"I think that is a great idea," Julianna told him.

"So it is the dog that is pregnant?" Tom insisted on confirmation.

"Yes, indeed! Shakey is going to be a father and Dammit is the mother to be!" AJ laughed.

"That was a dirty trick to play on us!" Tom said amidst the laughter at the table. Everyone but Harm seemed amused about the news and how it was delivered. Harm was still a bit miffed that the child had been the one to figure it out!

"So, dad, that means you will be a great-grandfather!" Julianna teased.

Tom, who had just taken a sip of his drink, spewed it across the table.

"You can have the pick of the litter!" she offered. "I want you to have one to keep you company around the house."

"Great idea!" AJ said and then asked, "Who else besides Little AJ would like a puppy? Mac?"

"I would love one!" she cried, she had really missed Jingo since Chloe had taken her dog with her.

"I know we can't have animals at the apartment, but if we had our house by then could I have one, Harm?" Mattie asked.

Looking at her excited face he couldn't tell her 'no', so said, "Yeah, if we are into the house by then."

With everyone chatting about the puppies, and the ones that wanted one, talking about names, Little AJ asked when he would have his puppy to take home. Julianna told him that they should be weaned around Valentine's Day and he could probably take his puppy home then. "Why don't AJ and I bring in the happy couple now?" she asked as she took hold of her husband's arm and pulled him with her to the back door of the house.

"Julianna, why did you need me to help you let the dogs in?" he questioned confused at this action because she always wanted to be so independent.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I think Valentine's Day might be a good time for us to make another announcement," she told him as she placed his hand on her tummy.

THE END


End file.
